<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【翻译Translation】落影 by HanniBeliever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646547">【翻译Translation】落影</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniBeliever/pseuds/HanniBeliever'>HanniBeliever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 原剧情向, 灰薇, 红娘贝迪莉亚, 贝迪莉亚是威尔的心理医生</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanniBeliever/pseuds/HanniBeliever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这个AU里贝迪莉亚是威尔的心理医生，而不是汉尼拔，于是威尔做了一系列越来越可疑的人生选择。<br/>永远不要听从贝迪莉亚的建议。永远。</p><p> </p><p>根据 littlesystems太太的Falls the Shadow翻译所作！<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577121/chapters/56566660</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577121">Falls the Shadow</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesystems/pseuds/littlesystems">littlesystems</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在理想与现实之间</p><p>在意向与行动之间</p><p>落下了阴影</p><p> </p><p>——T·S·艾略特《空心人》</p><p> </p><p>在一个阳光惨淡的周三下午，威尔坐在他的心理医生对面。无论威尔怎样移动身体，无论他侧身的角度如何，阳光都会从桌子、插花的花瓶或他自己手表的表盘上反射回来，直射进他的眼睛。</p><p>阳光使他头痛。</p><p>阳光让他头疼，他不知道从何处开始倾诉，如何开始倾诉，尽管已经有太多的话在脑子里打转。每当他转身,当该死的反射光刺入眼睛,当他对收集自己的想法使之变成一个齐整的序列毫无头绪时,他甚至不能在失去“现在就回家,躺在黑暗中,将自己与外界的任何事物隔绝起来”想法的前提下去注视房间中的任何东西。</p><p>他的领子太紧了，在这情况下雪上加霜。这是不应该的，十分不该的——这件衬衫太松了，不太合身，腰部和肩膀有点松垮。他挑选这件衬衫是因为它很舒适——他临行前几乎挑遍了所有的衣服，因为威尔需要尽可能地使自己放松——但说实话，现在哪里都不对劲，因为威尔自己的皮肤才是问题所在。</p><p>严谨点说，问题出在威尔的大脑上。</p><p>威尔最终放弃了环视房间，因为没有令他感到安全的地方，他的目光落到了膝盖上，这种不得已的让步近乎于失败。他不愿意瞧房间里的另一个人，这也很像失败。一般他会在好日子里变得更加从容。</p><p>显然今天不是威尔的好日子。</p><p>没有放心的避难所供视线停留，毫无余地寻找，因为十秒钟的茫然的向下凝视，威尔意识到他裤子的右膝上沾有血迹。裤子是棕色的，血也是棕色的，所以一般人看不出来，但它确实存在。这绝对是血，可能是单膝跪在犯罪现场时沾染的。威尔早应该把这条裤子扔掉。</p><p>威尔也早应该在离开家之前照照镜子，但他却盲目地穿上衣服离开了，不愿以别人看待他的方式来看待自己。凌乱的头发。松垂的衣服。黑眼圈。</p><p>一个他妈的成年人，穿着脏兮兮、松松垮垮的衣服，就像一个瘦小的孩子在船坞里。</p><p>难怪——</p><p>好吧，这也难怪。</p><p>威尔不能苛责别人看向他的目光。他甚至不像常人那样生活，他从未尝试过模仿常人。</p><p>他为什么不愿意尝试?</p><p>“我们要保持一整个小时的沉默吗?”</p><p>杜·穆里埃博士的语气没有透露任何情绪，但她很可能生气了。威尔耸了耸肩，没有看她。相反，他盯着自己膝盖上干涸的血斑。</p><p>她没有再说什么，但已经造成了无形的损毁——沉默一旦被打破，就没有了持续的慰藉。</p><p>“你的裤子上有血迹。”</p><p>再一次沉默。威尔没有给她多少配合的态度，他能听出她的下一句话——你对此有何感受?清晰如钟，却毫无用处。所以,他首先发难：</p><p>“我经常穿着血迹斑斑的衣服来这里吗?”</p><p>一个停顿，思索。</p><p>“有时。”</p><p>“但你一次都没说。”</p><p>事实上，威尔认为贝迪莉娅从来没有和他谈论过他的外貌，除了他被高热发烧摧残的时候。不过医生关心的问题并不是美学问题。</p><p>“我应该提醒你吗?”</p><p>威尔又耸了耸肩。</p><p>“我不知道，或许吧?我来这里是为了让我的行为举止能像正常人一样，对吧?况且，穿着有血斑的衣服是不正常的。”</p><p>“你坐在这里，”她说，“这样你就有了一个安全的港湾，免受自身思绪的纷扰，使你的工作中有一种稳定感。你会觉得自己只是在伪装吗?”</p><p>威尔皱眉。“我不正常，我也永远不会正常，所以任何尝试都像是伪装。”</p><p>“而你，”她说，“担心自己看起来很正常。”</p><p>“我已经老了，装不动了。”</p><p>寂静在屋内延伸，延伸，延伸。</p><p>“我可以自行猜测，”她说，“但如果你能主动告诉我是什么导致了这种想法，对此次谈话会更有益。”</p><p>威尔摘下眼镜，揉了揉眼睛。</p><p>“我吻了阿拉娜。”</p><p>“从你的表现来看，我认为事情进展得很糟糕。”</p><p>威尔的笑声中没有任何愉悦。</p><p>“你这么说也没错。”</p><p>”你对此有何感受?“</p><p>威尔紧紧地闭上眼睛，用最后一秒钟享受着黑暗，然后抬起头，朝贝迪莉亚的大致方向瞥了一眼。</p><p>“你知道我的感受。”</p><p>无意义的的拒绝应该是威尔给贝迪莉亚带来的最简单、最直接的问题。</p><p>“你走进我的办公室，沉默地坐了15分钟，然后开始谈论你的衣着。你没有提及任何关于心碎或拒绝的话。所以，不要再假装你和其他人完全一样了，再来一次，你感觉如何?”</p><p>”失衡的。草率的。”威尔回想着过去的几个小时。“……不稳定的。”</p><p>“你觉得自己不稳定吗?”贝迪莉亚问道。“还是认为别人觉得你不够稳定?”</p><p>威尔停顿了一下，仔细考虑这个问题。</p><p>“我觉得别人认为我不稳定，这让我感到不稳定。我可以通过他们的眼睛看到我自己，这让我感到我……我活在游乐园的镜子里。就像我是空心的，其他人用他们的期望来填满我。与他们个人的……诠释来灌注我，而非真正的我。”</p><p>“所以阿拉娜认为你是不稳定的，你的行为——或者至少是你的情绪——反映了这种期待。”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“这种思维方式让你对生活中的其他元素——比如你的服装——产生了不满。”</p><p>”我...或许吧。“</p><p>威尔转过身去，凝视着摆在他左边的插花。它纤长而呈纺锤形，开着精致的白花。</p><p>“这和阿拉娜无关，”他继续说。“这一切……包含了无数的内外因。我约会过的每一个女人，每一段还没开始发展就结束的感情。在她们轻易让我失望之前，我和每一个人都约会过一两次。使我心冷的不只是那些直接拒绝我的人，比如阿拉娜。”</p><p>“是长期失败的关系，”贝迪莉亚指出。</p><p>贝迪莉娅从不粉饰她的任何词句。这也是威尔对她又爱又恨的地方。</p><p>“是的。并且原因不在于她们，而在于我。我明白，所以我不会妄自责怪她们，”他说，“我也不怪阿拉娜。因为我知道事情会以这种方式结束。”</p><p>“但你还是选择了迈出这一步。”</p><p>“‘选择’是一个主观意愿强烈的词。但它就只是碰巧发生了—自然而然地。我不知道，我没有想这么多。”</p><p>“事情不会就这样随随便便发生。这是你潜意识选择要做的事，不管你是否事先考虑过。”</p><p>“哦，我事先已经仔细考虑过了。我知道结局会很糟糕，但我还是那样做了。”</p><p>贝迪莱尔没有回应。她本可以问：“你为什么这么做?”或者说出像是“这样的举措完美贴合了一个更加强大的自我毁灭模式，格雷厄姆先生”的话，但她没有必要开口。她让沉默成为她的仆役，直到威尔屈从地叹气并继续。</p><p>“阿拉娜以前从来不允许自己和我单独待在一个房间里。她以为我不会注意到，但这个认识从一开始就是她的错觉。以及，自从我开始为杰克工作后，我们在一起工作的时间越来越长，伴随的还有……性张力。声明一下，这不是我的想象。”</p><p>“但仍然没有达到她愿意接受你求爱的效果。”</p><p>“我厌倦了等待，有一种好奇心驱使着我，想知道是否会发生什么。我本以为不会，但我想要去…证实，应该这么说。”就像威尔的父亲会说的：别占着茅坑不拉屎①，但他不会对贝迪莉亚这么说。</p><p>“你已经厌倦了在门口徘徊。你想要么跨过门槛，要么砰的一声把门关上。你想要一个结局。”</p><p>”是的。“</p><p>这个比喻仅仅是威尔真实问题的一个非常简单的摹本，贝迪莉亚知道，威尔也明白她知道。她为他工作了很长时间，有时威尔都觉得她比他更了解他自己。</p><p>“站在门口的不只是我，”他说。“是我，和我的影子。”</p><p>“是你，还有阿拉娜对你的诠释。”</p><p>“我拥有....”威尔在心里摆弄着几个不同的描述方法，舌尖回味着它们不同的味道。“……一种破碎感。大多数女人都有第六感。我不能因为她们想远离这种不安全性而怪她们。”</p><p>有时她们只是单纯地看着威尔，然后就知道了他不容忽视的缺陷。有时威尔会与一位面带礼貌微笑的女士进行眼神交流，在她的凝视中，他能感觉到自己的影子被撕成碎片，这让威尔觉得自己的身体也在割裂。就像他偶然低头看自己的手，发现它们从手臂上飘走——从他的身体关节处裂开了，他彻底成了一具被肢解的尸体。</p><p>“现代的大多数女性已经被社会化，对男性的需求极其敏锐。你不太可能和一个不了解你的重要情感需求的女人约会。”</p><p>“她们从一英里外就能看到我心理上的缺点，”威尔挖苦地说，“就像戴着一顶丑陋的帽子。”一堆摇摇欲坠的肢体，被缝合成一个男人的形象。多么怪诞。“有时候，我想成为别人，而不是我自己。有时，独自一人，在黑暗中，我害怕我是……一个从骨子里就不招人爱的男人。”</p><p>有时，威尔害怕他们是对的。这些陌生人在他身上看到了某种东西，在他身上根深蒂固，只是在强行否认罢了。他确实是一个由他猎杀的怪物拼凑而成的人——她们不仅看到了他的伪装的表象，还看到了他内在真实的一面。</p><p>贝迪莉亚扬起头。</p><p>“别那样看着我。”</p><p>“我怎样看你?”</p><p>威尔懒得回答——她只是在指出，在这次谈话中，他实际上一次也没看她一眼。她的目光掠过他的皮肤，评估着。一个单纯的病人形象。</p><p>“你会和我这样的人约会吗，杜·穆里埃医生?”</p><p>“不,”她说。“我不会。但这个回答更能说明我是谁，而非你是谁。”</p><p>“当然，这可能是所有女人对我的评价。”</p><p>“格雷厄姆先生，你其实对我的感情生活不感兴趣。你比平常更详细地谈到了你的个人生活，所以这使你感到防备。你在转移话题的焦点。”</p><p>威尔皱着眉头，抠着膝盖处的血斑，没有回应。</p><p>“你真的想要发展一段浪漫关系吗?”她问道。“或者说是你觉得追求一个人是‘正常人’会做的事才这样做的吗?”</p><p>威尔思考了一下她的问题。想起了在夜里蚕食着他的苦涩，在心脏处形成的名为孤独的孔洞，想起了连绵不绝的不断尝试却始终不被理解的深入骨髓的疼痛。</p><p>“在我的思维杀人犯和精神病患者连结之后。我会…很高兴能回到家，回到更好的人身边。”相反，威尔的房子里全是狗。狗比人容易相处得多。“但这对我来说似乎从来都行不通，所以。”</p><p>“也许，”贝迪莉娅说，沉吟，“你在追求错误的女人。”</p><p>威尔笑了。</p><p>“这是我一生中反复循环的一个主题。”如果根据他的经验来看，那么每个女人都是错误的女人。“我才是那个错误的人，不是她们。”</p><p>贝迪莉娅沉默的意味变得尖锐起来。在她的诊疗中，不允许出现毫无意义的自我贬低。</p><p>“你，”她一字一句地说，“其实，总被那些认为你没有足够吸引力的女人所吸引。”</p><p>“我被高不可攀的人吸引，这是一种防御机制，”威尔驾轻就熟地说，“这是一种应对拒绝先发制人的反应。这样一来，当我最终被拒绝时，我内心的某个部分知道，我从来没有真正投入过，因此也没有真正失败。”他说的话都是死记硬背、约定俗成的——多年来，他几乎是一字不差地从多位治疗师那里听到过这些话。没人能说威尔不知道自己的问题所在。</p><p>“你以前可能收到过这样的评估，但那并不是我真正的意思。”</p><p>“那你的意思是?”</p><p>贝迪莉亚打量了他几秒钟，考虑了一下，整理了一会儿思绪。她不会像威尔经常做的那样，在不知道自己的话语将如何收束的情况下就开始讲话。</p><p>“你厌恶自己，”她说。你厌恶自己的不稳定，或者认为自己的不稳定性是你无法开始和维持关系的原因。但真正的问题在于你的易损性——这是你最不喜欢的弱点。你发现自己的易碎令人厌恶，反过来，你只会被那些同样厌恶你的弱点的人所吸引。这最终会阻碍你们建立亲密关系。”</p><p>威尔眨了眨眼，吃了一惊。</p><p>以布鲁姆博士为例，“贝迪莉娅继续说，没有给威尔时间来整理思绪。“我见过她几次，虽然我不了解她本人，但我以专业人士的身份认识她。我能理解你为什么会被她吸引——她有一种你欣赏的性格力量，因为这正是你自己所缺乏的。她有不移的信仰和自信，总是坚信自己在做自己认为正确的事情。她会在私人感情上回避脆弱和不稳定，因为她认为这些人是她有责任和能力去帮助的人。”</p><p>“她把我当成病人。”</p><p>“也许如此。不过更重要的是，她并不认为你是一个潜在的伴侣。这才是你喜欢她的地方。”</p><p>威尔摘掉眼镜，又揉了揉眼睛——他知道这是一个表示紧张的讯号，但这并不能阻止他这么做。</p><p>“那么，杜·穆里埃医生，解决办法是什么?”</p><p>威尔感到——刺痛。内里被人一览无余的刺痛。就仿佛有时，贝迪莉娅会用手术刀进行治疗，不加思索、不加警告地直接切开血肉和肌理。</p><p>“同样有很多人并不反感脆弱。甚至有些人觉得脆弱具有吸引力。”</p><p>“所以你是说我应该出去找个捕食者?”</p><p>贝迪莉亚盯着他，一声不吭，紧紧地盯了好一会儿。</p><p>“很明显，你把安慰弱势群体的欲望视为一种掠夺行为，而不是一种培育行为。”</p><p>威尔见过太多曾经脆弱的人躺在浅浅的坟墓里、垃圾箱里、脸朝下漂浮在河里或脸朝上躺在草地上。</p><p>“但也许，”她说，“更好的提问方式是:你认为自己是猎物吗?”</p><p>威尔耸了耸肩，有点犹疑不决。</p><p>“我想，有时会这样觉得。”他转头看了看插花，目光亟需找个安全的地方降落。“你说过你不会和我这样的人约会。”</p><p>他不知道自己为什么那样说。</p><p>他可能不该说这话。</p><p>“格雷厄姆先生，你今天一直很关心我的私生活。”</p><p>太阳非常，非常明亮，威尔感觉自己在放大镜下燃烧。</p><p>“我对你不感兴趣。”</p><p>“你认为我是捕食者之一吗?”</p><p>“我……”他应该怎么向她解释，他把她概念化的奇怪方式?她的头脑就像一个冷硬、坚实的平面，一个他可以规避摔碎自己的风险而跳出萦绕在他脑子里想法的平面。</p><p>“你和我在很多方面都是对立的。但我是第一个为你工作超过几周的治疗师。你有没有想过，你之前的治疗师都有一个让你感到不舒服的缺点?”</p><p>“大多数时候，人就像镜子。当我看着他们…就好像我变成了他们，只是一小会儿。甚至面对我的治疗师也是如此。”</p><p>与治疗师、精神病学家或心理学家一起工作总是让人分心。他们担心自己的婚姻、孩子、学生贷款、手忙脚乱的同事、失眠和孤枕难眠。他们会尽最大努力帮助威尔解决他的问题，但面对他们情绪上的混乱，甚至令威尔自己都无法思考。</p><p>只除了贝迪莉亚。</p><p>“除了我。”</p><p>“你更像是……”威尔在斟酌字句。其他人的内心对他来说是如此的清晰分明——他有一种瞬间理解他人动机的能力——以至于要解释自己的动机格外很费力。“…像结冰的湖面。如果我仔细看的话，那里有一个映像，但它……很容易被忽视。它是缄默的。有时候，把我的想法抛向你的世界时，感觉就像打破了一面镜子，我得担心碎玻璃会扎进我的皮肤里。”</p><p>“但是你可以在结冰的湖面上跳跃，如果冰足够厚，你就永远不可能把它打破。”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>寂静蔓延开来，清凉而透明。</p><p>“这可能意味着你是个精神病患者。”</p><p>“也许。”</p><p>威尔一直喜欢她的这一点——他可以当着她的面称她为精神病患者，而她不会生气，也不会为自己辩护。</p><p>“但是你和心理变态者建立联系有任何困难吗，格雷厄姆先生?”</p><p>威尔摇了摇头。</p><p>“所以，你认为任何可能被你的易碎性所吸引的人都是捕食者，”她说，把谈话拉回到正题上。</p><p>“我每天的工作就是与狩猎者打交道。我知道他们如何看待弱者。”</p><p>“脆弱不是软弱的同义词。而且，这与你每天都和罪犯一起工作之间有一个重要的区别。”</p><p>“是吗?”</p><p>“如果布鲁姆博士开始和你认为脆弱的那种人约会，你会把她当成捕食者吗?”</p><p>威尔思索着，用手指轻敲着椅子的扶手。</p><p>“不。”</p><p>“为什么不呢?根据你的定义，她应该是。”</p><p>“这是……不一样的。”</p><p>这段对话所涉猎的范畴远远超出了威尔的想象。他本以为自己会抱怨被阿拉娜拒绝,贝迪莉亚会让他以“置之事外”的角度看问题或者告诫他要更加关注于提升自我，成为更有魅力，更实际的人。而威尔将会像以往无数次与治疗师谈及他的爱情生活那样败兴而归，蜷缩在自己的心灵世界而神游天外。他早应该做好准备，贝迪莉娅的回复不会像其他治疗师那样——她从来不会。</p><p>“通常，性格强势的人会被同样性格强势的人吸引。有时，他们会被比自己更脆弱的人吸引。有些人视这种关系为操纵或征服他人的机会，有些人则视之为保护他人的机会。他们希望被依赖，而不是简单地共存。这种欲望的背后有一种病态，就像你的欲望背后有一种病态一样，但这并不会让他们天生就具有掠夺性，就和你不会成为猎物一样。格雷厄姆先生，如果你愿意利用这一点，你将不容小觑。”</p><p>剩余的精力在一瞬间回满，他站起来，在房间里踱来踱去，活像一个燃烧着的的木偶。</p><p>“好，也许你是对的。但是拜托，我糟透了——你知道我糟糕透了。”</p><p>“也许你需要给自己找另一个冰冻的湖，一个无论你跳多用力都能承受你的重量的湖。”</p><p>威尔笑了，以一种沉闷的声音，只能勉强用笑来形容。</p><p>“你是个精神科医生，”威尔说。“在你的个人生活和职业生涯中，你一定见过成千上万的人，你一定知道几十种不同的病理。你知道有谁会接受我吗?有谁能爱我吗，”他做了一个从上彻底比到下的手势，从凌乱的头发到污迹斑斑的膝盖，“谁会爱上现在这样的我?”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>贝迪莉娅的话使威尔震惊，继而陷入沉默。</p><p>“真的吗?”他说，眼睛紧盯着她的鞋，心脏被提了起来，处于将信将疑之间。重要的是，贝迪莉娅从来都不是一个说谎者，也不会以安慰的名义说谎。</p><p>“是的,没错。”</p><p>“是谁?”</p><p>“别忘了医患保密协议，格雷厄姆先生。”</p><p>“这么说，是你的一个病人?”</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>“给我讲讲她吧，”威尔说着，抬起头望着她的下巴。</p><p>贝迪莉亚只是挑了挑眉毛作为回答。威尔认真审视自己:衣冠不整，脚步虚浮，精神萎靡。他咧嘴一笑，流露出局促不安的神情。迈步走回，像个犯错小病人一样坐在椅子上。</p><p>“你不需要给我一个名字，或者职业，”他说，把他的语气调整成一种正常的态度，即使他的大脑在尖叫着索求答案。“我想知道——如果你真的看到我和那个人约会或结婚，会是什么样的？我很好奇这样的可能。因为我无法想象…任何相似的事情。”威尔沮丧地用手捋了捋头发。“我展望我的未来，我只看到了一个——一个无定形的泡沫。像重叠的幻影，反射在无数的镜子里。我什么也看不清，我看不到任何人。所以，如果你认为你真的遇到了一个能接受我的人，那无论如何，告诉我她是什么样的人。”</p><p>贝迪莉娅靠在椅背上，动作非常非常轻，表现出对他的关心。</p><p>“为什么不告诉我?我还能失去什么?”</p><p>“我担心的是，”她说，“你会疯狂迷恋上某个你从未见过的人，打个比方说，是一个不太可能在乡野遇到的人。”</p><p>威尔听了不禁咧嘴一笑。</p><p>“只是打个比方。”</p><p>威尔允许自己的目光短暂地与她的目光相遇。测试冰层的厚度。他戴上了最可信的乖觉表情,在极少数情况下他用来吸引关注的表情,或当是当他试图得到食堂最后一块蓝莓松饼,他知道罗伯塔为她那个忙得不可开交的经理侄子偷偷藏起来了一块。</p><p>“如果我答应你不让自己陷入这种状态呢?”威尔怂恿道。或者，至少，尽他所能的魅力引诱。</p><p>贝迪莉亚叹了口气，她的气息细不可察，威尔知道自己赢了。</p><p>“他不是那种你愿意与之打交道的人。事实上，你可能一见到他就不喜欢他。”</p><p>威尔笑了。“真是个好的开始。”</p><p>“他受过良好的教育。游历过许多地方。你若说他像厨师那样做菜，是不真诚的——他把烹饪视为一种艺术形式，与歌剧或绘画同等，而且他在这方面颇有造诣。除了烹饪，他还是个技艺高超的艺术家，会演奏几种乐器，会说六种语言。”</p><p>威尔开始在脑海里构建一个侧写，补充每一个小细节。</p><p>“听起来……挺吓人的。”</p><p>”他完全有这个能力。他对粗鲁或粗野的行为没有耐心，虽然他有许多逢迎者，但他往往与人保持一臂的距离。这使他很难在更私人的层面上与他人沟通。”她停顿了一下，观察威尔的反应。“他同时也是个伯爵。”</p><p>“当然了。”那家伙听起来完全脱离了威尔所在的阶级。不可能在乡野与他相遇。没有开玩笑。威尔很难相信贝迪莉亚真的认为那个人就是威尔的“真命天子”，也许她只是在他妈的糊弄他。“好的，”他说，整理着思绪。“这家伙到底哪里不同寻常?因为听起来好像他有一排一英里长的人都想跟他结婚，凭什么他会对我感兴趣呢?”</p><p>“他想被人了解，”贝迪莉娅说。“人们看着他，看到金钱、特权和过上舒适生活的机会，但他们没有看透他的心。”</p><p>“他想被人看透。”</p><p>“他很小的时候就失去了父母，和他的妹妹。不久之后，他被送到孤儿院和寄宿学校长大，在欧洲像行李一样被拖来拖去。所以，是的，他想要的是一个能够透过面具看到他的人;一个会在面纱后面遇见他本我的人。但重要的是他能找到一个他能照顾的人，就像他还未来得及照顾过的妹妹一样。他还需要一个人，这个人一旦做出承诺，就永远不会离开他。”贝迪莉亚停下了。她停顿了很长一段时间，威尔以为她说完了，但接着她又开口。“他喜欢自己不可理喻的顽固，”她说，“而且，与其说浪漫，我认为他相信自己凌驾于这些事情之上。但考虑到他的其他习惯……好吧。我可以说，一旦他把他的目光放在某件事上，就会像着了魔一样，一心一意地去追求它。我不相信他能处理好令人心碎的事。我认为他也对这一点心知肚明，这也是他自主规避被置于这种境地的原因之一。”</p><p>威尔把这些细节塞进他对那个人的想象中。还不足以让他觉得自己真的了解这个人——这个伯爵，耶稣基督啊——但这些信息也足以让他应付了。</p><p>“所以，他希望被人看穿，但他也同样害怕，如果他让人们看到真正的自我，他们会不喜欢真实的他。”</p><p>“‘害怕’这个词用错了。”</p><p>贝迪莉娅没有继续细说，而是坐到椅子上，扬起头，一言不发地把话语权转交到威尔身上。</p><p>“没错，”威尔说，把所有的线都缠绕在一起，编织成一幅画，“‘害怕’是不准确的。那样的人是……高等的，聪明的，有才华的。他会为自己的成就感到自豪。”就像贝迪莉亚所说的，我认为他相信自己是超然的“他有更重要的事情要做，而不是……在试图被了解、被看见或被爱的过程中贬低自己。何苦呢?大多数和他交往的人可能认为他们比实际上更聪明。他们觉得自己比实际上更有趣。”他和他们交往只是为了自我娱乐，而不是为了建立联系。不是为了被理解。

“他其实不想让人看透，是吗?或许，他的一部分渴望理解，但任何人都有这样一部分，但是…他不是在寻找理解。相反地……他不认为自己会找到知己，所以他索性掩埋真正的自己。”</p><p>“类似于此。”</p><p>如果贝迪莉娅能具体说下去就好了，但她可能已经耗尽了耐心。她已经比平时更乐于助人了——威尔应该预料到，在某个时刻，她会把谈话的主动权交给他。威尔猜测。</p><p>“这是‘我从不摘下自己的面具，却渴望别人表里如一’的翻版吗?”他问，不知道还能怎么描述。</p><p>“恕我不知道你所引用的是什么。”</p><p>也许她知道，也许不知道。或者她只是想让他解释一下。</p><p>威尔揉了揉眼睛。“你知道的，那首儿童歌，关于面具的②。当你隐藏了真实的自己，日后当你遇到和你一样的人时，你永远不会意识到。我不认为我和他一样，因为……”威尔又一次用手势表示他所拥有的一切，“……很显然我不是。我更普遍。”</p><p>“你是怎么想的?”</p><p>“我想我不理解他，”威尔简单地铺陈。“但我只是预测。”他停顿了一下，想了想她留给他的其他面包屑③，知道还有更多的东西需要添加进他的侧写。如果他现在就说完了，那么她就应该转移话题。如果她在等待，那是因为她想让他意识到或思考一些更深层次的东西。“你说你认为我不会喜欢他。是因为他是个男人吗?”</p><p>“不。虽然我可以想象你认为自己是异性恋，但从你的思维方式来看，每个个体本身和他们的思维对你的吸引力远比外表或性别更有影响力。”</p><p>她的嘴角上漾起一丝笑意，他可以看见她的乐趣正在成形——在冰冻的湖面上投下一层阴影。威尔第一眼就不是很喜欢这个影子。</p><p>“他是个精神科医生，”威尔说。这并不是问题所在，他知道。一个被逗乐的贝迪丽娅往往是一个残忍的贝迪丽娅，他想不出有什么能让她如此开心。威尔想不到有什么职业比心理医生让他更不乐意去与之约会了。精神科医生比连环杀手更高一级，特别是如果这个医生是个做研究并在期刊上发表论文的人。</p><p>“但那又怎么样，他会被我的不稳定所吸引，然后对我的病症感兴趣，而后如果他与我待得足够久，你觉得他可能会想和我约会?”</p><p>贝迪莉亚站起来，走到她的办公桌前。“不，”她说，翻到了预约簿的下一页。“他会被你吸引，因为我觉得他会认为你很漂亮。我想他会感到你的脆弱很有吸引力。然后我猜，随着他对你的了解加深，他会很快意识到，你比表面上看起来更……有趣。”</p><p>“谢谢你啊,”威尔咕哝着。</p><p>“威尔，你不是境遇的牺牲品。如果你选择利用它，你便遇强则强。”</p><p>威尔看了一眼钟，知道他的时间到了，这意味着这次谈话结束了。</p><p>“你认为他能……控制我。”</p><p>“我知道他可以。问题是你是否允许他这样做。”</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>威尔对贝迪莉娅的另一位病人念念不忘。他在放狗出去的时候，在制作鱼钩的时候，在为自己做晚餐的时候，都在想着那个人。</p><p>那个人不会融入威尔的生活，无法适合他现在的生活。</p><p>他会看不起威尔破旧的房子吗?他会从威尔那群流浪狗身上看出什么?精神科医生很容易看穿威尔的孤独和他人际关系方面的瑕疵。这会让他转身离开威尔吗?</p><p>贝迪莉娅似乎都给予了否定的答案。</p><p>威尔会愿意和一个对自己感兴趣的男人约会吗?威尔想和男人约会吗?</p><p>威尔在飞往俄亥俄州处理一个案子时考虑了这件事。他一边看着破碎的尸体，看着哭泣的亲人，一边思考着这个问题。他一边想着，杰克一边大声下达指令，威尔则机械地听从命令。</p><p>威尔直到精疲力尽地回家后都在想这件事。他坐在客厅的地板上，周围的狗都很高兴地欢迎他，他想象着自己的家充满了热腾腾饭菜的味道，想象着一个男人走出厨房，端着佳肴，脸上露出宽慰的微笑。</p><p>威尔想象着有个人可以倾诉。不像贝迪莉娅——不像任何一个治疗师——当他从噩梦中醒来，或者因为害怕噩梦而无法入睡，有人可以在黑夜里和他说话。一个不会对他评头论足的人。那个人会抱着他，不管威尔每天狩猎什么样的怪物。</p><p>不管威尔会变成什么样的怪物。</p><p>威尔想象着。</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>“我无意向你介绍，”贝迪莉娅说，“所以你最好还是忘掉这件事。”</p><p>“是你告诉了我他的事，”威尔绷着脸说，像个任性的孩子一样在椅子上张开四肢。</p><p>贝迪莉亚瞪了他一眼。</p><p>“这本来只是一个假设的例子，完全是为了打破自我贬低的恶性循环。是鼓舞，而不是邀请。”</p><p>威尔用指尖轻敲椅子的扶手，考虑着适时地坐起来并停止惹恼贝迪莉亚，是否会更有成效。因为她很生气，尽管她掩饰得很好。紧张的气氛萦绕在她的嘴边，她的姿势过于僵硬了——和她的常态不同。她的肢体语言表明，她准备对威尔采取必要的纠正措施了。</p><p>“但是——”</p><p>“够了。”</p><p>威尔打算争辩。真的,他也这样尝试了。但他被贝迪莉亚指尖下精致绽放的冰晶分散了注意力。这些碎冰让人着迷——当温度和湿度刚刚合适时，它们看起来就像在汽车挡风玻璃上绽放的裂纹，像霜上的星点。它们是美丽的。同时是危险的。</p><p>“你的幻觉最近有多频繁?”贝迪莉亚问道，她打破了威尔陷入的精神恍惚状态。他短暂地向上瞥了一眼她的眼睛，然后又向下看了看她的手，只见她的手红红的，暖烘烘的，没有一丝寒意。他不知道自己盯着她看了多久，但很明显，他出神的时间足以引起她的注意。</p><p>”很少了。“</p><p>她歪头表示她对答案的不信任。</p><p>“格雷厄姆先生……”</p><p>“他们不再令我恐惧了，”他补充道，“再也不了。他们....”威尔望着窗外，试图理清思绪，试图用语言表达他对世界的看法。“它们现在更像是一个警告。有时候，我的头脑比我有表层意识更早知道一些事情。”外面，天空隐约下着大雨。“我在寻找凶手的时候看到了加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯。我有时看到雄鹿。这些都是小事情。”</p><p>一只乌鸦衔着什么东西划过了天空。</p><p>“你刚才看到了什么?”</p><p>“没什么。”</p><p>第二只乌鸦跟在第一只乌鸦后面，然后是第三只，再接着是第四只。贝迪莉娅没有回应威尔的谎言。</p><p>“冰花，”他说，语调在停顿之后变得沉重而冰冷。“绽开”。</p><p>“在结冰的湖面上?”</p><p>威尔耸了耸肩。</p><p>“没有那么文艺。”威尔看了一眼贝迪莉亚的脸色，但她的脸上没有显露出任何表情。“我疯了吗?”</p><p>这个问题很轻率。他们彼此都知道他到底疯狂在哪。</p><p>“当我第一次见到你的时候，你的大脑处在半瘫痪的状态，你已经因为发烧而精神错乱了。”</p><p>威尔几乎不记得那些黑暗的日子了。只有灼烫，恐惧，和杀手无休止的噩梦，恐惧和高热不止。</p><p>“你很幸运，”贝迪莉亚继续说。“如果脑炎不及时治疗，你很可能会因此而死亡。”</p><p>无奈之下，威尔去看了神经科医生。头痛是一回事，梦游和生动可怕的幻觉完全是另一回事。但是威尔的神经科医生犯了一个笔误，并且他的脑部扫描图变成了健康人的。所以威尔得到了一瓶阿斯匹林，并被转介给精神科医生贝迪莉娅治疗他的“精神疾病”。</p><p>那时她看了一眼威尔汗涔涔的脸，让他画个钟。然后她就把他押回医院，要求第二次诊断。</p><p>“你的大脑和其他器官一样，只是一个器官。如果是一个患有胃溃疡的人，在问题解决后，很可能会有多年的消化问题。骨折愈合几十年后会有幻肢痛。”她停顿了一下，歪了歪脑袋。“你的大脑必须适应新常态。”</p><p>威尔嗤了一声。“所以我也可以期待这些幻觉会永远持续下去，就像你说的。”</p><p>“不一定。但它们的存在并非没有先例。而且，只要你能区分幻想和现实，它们就不需要引起恐慌。”</p><p>“他们没有吓着我。”这是一个真实的陈述。如今，威尔的幻觉实际上是利大于弊。</p><p>贝迪莉亚靠在椅背上，评估着对面的人。</p><p>“告诉我你最近的案子进展如何?”</p><p>外面，24只乌鸦点缀在电线上。</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>威尔在半夜醒来，心脏怦怦直跳。他仍然能感觉到黑暗的海水在他周围奔流，包围着他，在他的体内抓挠。他用手擦了擦脸，看了看钟——2:34——然后看向他身旁虚无的空间。</p><p>一片虚无，当然。</p><p>因为永远如此。</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>“我不会说的。”</p><p>威尔将目光从贝迪莉亚的新插花摆件上移开——毛地黄和黑色的菟葵，巧妙地插在一个粗糙的白色、棱角分明的花瓶里——落在她的鼻梁上。</p><p>“我还什么都没问。”</p><p>“你准备要问我，”她说，“关于我的另一位病人。”</p><p>她是对的。威尔一直在竭尽全力地询问她关于那个男人的事，尽管他现在知道得够多了。威尔不会对她撒谎——这毫无意义——但他没有兴趣证实她的想法，所以他把目光转回了插花上。他想，这些花有什么寓意吗?他怀疑贝迪莉娅是否会做出如此异想天开的事情，但话又说回来，威尔并不了解她。不完全了解。他越是对她知之甚少，他就越不理解她——他越不理解她，她就越能了解他。</p><p>也许他会挑一本关于花的书，自己消遣一下。威尔可以假装她在表达某种密语，尽管他认为自己在这点上还算了解她。</p><p>“我是个医生，不是红娘。”</p><p>威尔哼了一声，但又把注意力转回到她身上。</p><p>”我之前也没想到你居然是个星航迷④。“</p><p>“你不想知道我的私生活，”贝迪莉亚提醒他。</p><p>她是对的。他不想。</p><p>“你只有在转移话题的时候才会提到我的私生活。”</p><p>大而蓬松的白云飘过天空。风景如画。忽明忽暗，忽明忽暗，因为它们受到风的冲击，在太阳前翻滚，然后又跳着舞离开了。</p><p>”威尔。“</p><p>“我不知道你想让我说什么，”他说，眼睛依然坚定地望着窗外。“我沉浸在我的悲伤和孤独中，我试图用一群流浪狗来填补我内心的空虚，但是它们不能像人类那样爱我，所以……”他半带讽刺地说。如果贝迪莉娅认为他在使性子，那就当他的确如此吧。</p><p>威尔不需要看着贝迪莉亚就知道她在翻白眼。</p><p>”不要向你的固执投降。“</p><p>云影翻滚过房间。威尔思索着，指尖在裤子的膝盖处摩挲着。</p><p>“也许我不想放弃固执，”他最后说。“也许，有时专注于个人的想法比专注于谋杀者更健康。”事实上，威尔最近确实花了更多的时间思考他的生活将会是什么样子，而不是继续做关于加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯的噩梦，但他这么说只是为了惹恼贝迪莉亚。“也许，想象一段浪漫的关系比想象犯罪现场更健康。”也许,也许,也许。他在激怒她，他知道。她已经厌倦了他滑稽的表演，他也知道。但当她最终爆发时，他会得到什么?</p><p>贝迪莉亚叹息得好大声。</p><p>“你屈服于你的社交恐惧，专注于个人的虚幻想法，而不是把自己放在一个能够与真实的人见面的位置上。”她停顿了一下，等待他的注意力回拢。“威尔。”他迁就她，把目光大致转向她。“你拒绝与真人见面，因为真实的人具有你眼中的幻象所缺乏的深度和复杂性。”</p><p>”显而易见。“</p><p>她沉默了一拍。她在疑虑什么，威尔可以看得出来。她在权衡。</p><p>一个阴影扫过他们所在的房间。</p><p>“我要给你布置一个家庭作业。”</p><p>威尔笑了，有点不敢置信。“我不想要家庭作业。”如果她认为她可以那么容易地分散他的注意力，她显然不像她认为的那样了解他。</p><p>“作业内容是去看歌剧。”</p><p>威尔呆滞了一秒，两秒，三秒。</p><p>”啥？“</p><p>他们短暂地眼神接触了，但贝迪莉娅没有显露任何信息。</p><p>“在巴尔的摩看。”</p><p>威尔皱眉。“为什么必须是巴尔的摩?”</p><p>狼陷的表演艺术中心实际上就在威尔的后院。如果他要去做愚蠢的事情，至少之后他可以跌跌撞撞地回家，而不用开一个多小时的车。</p><p>“巴尔的摩离匡蒂科很远，你就可以避免遇到你的同事。”这倒没错，但不知何故她的话听起来无比虚伪。”而且，那里离狼陷已经足够远了，你也不会撞见你的邻居。这样做的目的是结识新朋友，而不是整晚躲着你已经认识的人。”</p><p>威尔又把目光投向她。有些事她瞒着没说。到底是什么。他回头看了看那些插花，思索着。今天的花是毛地黄，具有毒性。他知道，它们是在森林火灾后生长的。在墓地。它们在转机中孕育而生，在变幻莫测的地球上诞生。如果摄入人体，它们会使你的心脏停止跳动。很漂亮，但也很危险。</p><p>“你想让我去看歌剧，”他慢条斯理地说，试图梳理出贝迪莉娅话中的深意，“在巴尔的摩，这样我就能认识新朋友了。”当云彩彻底飘过时，房间内爆发出耀眼的光。</p><p>“是的。”</p><p>威尔缓缓地点了点头。沉思。贝迪莉娅以前从来没有给他布置过作业——至少不是以这样的形式。明天离家前至少要睡6个小时，并告诉杰克·克劳福德，你需要在处理不计其数的案件之余有额外的休息时间。</p><p>她曾说过，他把烹饪视为一种艺术形式，与歌剧或绘画同等重要。</p><p>“你认为这会帮我……解决异常的迷恋。”</p><p>“没错，”她说，神情莫测。“他们将在周五晚上首映一部新剧。之后会有一个鸡尾酒时间，这将是你走出舒适区最好的机会。”</p><p>威尔点了一下头。“那么，我会去买票。”</p><p> </p><p>———————</p><p> </p><p>这出歌剧既无聊又有趣。服装和舞台艺术都是精心呈现的;歌唱家,才华横溢;但这个故事对他来说几乎是天书。</p><p>威尔不会说意大利语。</p><p>他怀疑大多数社会名流也是如此。演出一结束，他们就像一群小鸟一样，冲进大厅，在鸡尾酒派对上叽叽喳喳，炫耀着他们昂贵的羽毛。他们都想被人看见。他们都想让别人知道他们有多老练，有多有教养，有多”资产阶级“。往好了说，他们是在炫耀，往坏了说，他们是在钓鱼。香水的缭绕和珠宝的叮当声，讲述了一个非常乏味、毫无悬念的故事。</p><p>威尔感到很无聊。</p><p>有几个人漫不经心地走过，向威尔作了自我介绍，想知道他们当中出现的这张陌生的脸是什么来头。他们当中没有多少新来者——从一些偶然听到的谈话中就能看出这一点。威尔端着饮料，用眼睛扫视着房间，怀疑贝迪丽娅是不是真的在糊弄他。去看歌剧，她说。你会遇到有趣的人的。也许她认为如果她惹他烦够了，他就会放弃追问。</p><p>也许她说的是实话，她真的只是想让他离开他的房子，利用他现在异常的痴迷状态完成她的心理治疗工作。</p><p>威尔的衣服有点太紧了，灯光也有点太亮了，他不能再喝了，这个荒诞的游戏于他而言最多再持续半小时。</p><p>“你的样子像在考虑独自逃跑。”</p><p>威尔转过身，面对那个刚刚没有注意到的，在他右侧身旁站立的身影。这名男子比威尔年长，身材高大，穿着剪裁考究的黑色西装，搭配华丽的佩斯利(paisley)领带。他的英语有欧洲口音，虽然威尔不知道是来自哪里的。威尔早前就注意到这个人熟练地穿梭于人群中，向他熟识的人打招呼，在屋子中间受到了许多人大献殷勤，十几个人对他说的每句话都毕恭毕敬。不管他是谁，他都在这个社交圈食物链的顶端，而他本人也清楚这一点。</p><p>“那么明显?”威尔挖苦地说。他又喝了一口酒，尽量不那么招摇地盯着那个人看。这可能是他要找的人吗?他记得贝迪莉娅对那个男人的描述——虽然他有很多食客，但他倾向于与人保持一定的距离。他是欧洲人。十分讲究的绅士。大概讲意大利语。</p><p>“不，”陌生人说。“但我往往比大多数人更善于观察。”那人完全转过脸来，伸出手，“汉尼拔.莱克特”。</p><p>威尔握了握他的手。“威尔.格雷厄姆。”</p><p>“恕我冒昧，但你是城里的新住户吗?我从来没有在这儿见过你，我也不会忘记你这样一张脸。”</p><p>汉尼拔说话时完全没有旁敲侧击，所以威尔也看不出他是在调情还是只是个古怪的欧洲人。</p><p>“不是新搬来的，不是。我刚开始听歌剧。事实上，这是我的初次体验。”</p><p>“培养新的体验总是值得的，”汉尼拔赞许地点点头说。“告诉我，威尔，你感觉如何?”</p><p>“这感觉……很不一样。”威尔现在对于歌剧的研究还完全没有深度可言，所以假装自己很老练是没有意义的。这个人要么是一个永远不会再和他交谈的陌生人，要么是贝迪莉娅的病人，不管怎样，他都不会从说谎中得到任何好处。</p><p>“你可以如实回答，”汉尼拔笑着说。“就算你讨厌它，我也不会生气。”</p><p>“老实说，我并不讨厌,”威尔坚称。事实上，这部剧抓住了他时断时续的兴趣。当威尔受到自己游移不定幻觉的惩罚时，他宁愿去喜欢歌唱和演出。对舞台上的每个人来说，他们对这种艺术的热爱弥漫在空气中——威尔坐在黑暗中，几乎可以品尝到它的味道。当威尔允许自己入戏时，他甚至觉得自己有些飘飘然了。但紧接着到来的鸡尾酒会让他根本无法集中注意力——威尔对于可能会遇到贝迪莉娅的另一个病人而焦虑，威尔又担心自己见不到贝迪莉娅的另一个病人——结果是在此过程中的两个不同时刻，剧院里威尔周围的每个人都变成了鸟类。毋庸讳言，威尔的思维确实极度发散。“如果我讨厌它的话，你会发现的，”威尔发现自己开口说，“我不太擅长伪装。”</p><p>汉尼拔笑容中有些狡黠。</p><p>“告诉我，威尔，”他说着，走近了威尔的私人空间范围，“不论或喜或悲，你的话都一样真实吗?”</p><p>威尔知道回答这个问题的最好方式是说一些轻浮和肤浅的东西。这是其他社会名流会做的事。也许就是他们说的“含沙射影”吧。威尔身后的叽叽喳喳声突然爆发成假笑，声音大得让人受不了。让威尔烦躁。</p><p>所以，相反的，威尔有点被哽住了，说:“我觉得这更像是第三次约会出现的问题。”</p><p>“用第三次约会来询问?”汉尼拔又向前迈了一步，彻底进入了威尔的私人领域，微微昂头。“还是第三次约会来回答?”</p><p>威尔看着汉尼拔，搜肠刮肚想说点什么——任何东西——说出口就行。威尔身后，有人半吼半叫地高声喧哗，嚷嚷着：“股利分红？你在想屁吃！”</p><p>“我让你不舒服了吗?”</p><p>“没有，”威尔说，努力把他飘忽不定的注意力集中在他前面的那个人身上。“我已经很久没有调情过了，有点生疏。”威尔的话是诚实的，赤裸的——“要么要了我，要么离开我”。他把剩下的酒水倒了个精光，一口饮尽。</p><p>“原谅我，但我觉得这实在太像是我给你造成了困扰。”汉尼拔把威尔手中的空杯子接了过来，熟练地把它放在一个路过的侍者的托盘上。</p><p>“是吗?”威尔反问,怀疑的语气。这实在是，太明显了，威尔不属于这里。他是一个紧张，口吃的病人。</p><p>汉尼拔眯起眼睛看着威尔，评判着。</p><p>“你有社交焦虑症，”汉尼拔自信地说。“你在人群中会感到不舒服，至少在此时规模的人群中是这样的，所以你会因为被社会排斥而分心，从而无法参与其中。我向你保证——虽然你确实很突出，但那更多的是因为这里的其他人都很乏味，并不是因为你缺乏归属感。毕竟，孔雀总比鸽子更引人注目。”</p><p>“哇哦，”威尔说着，从侍者的托盘上拿起另一杯酒，然后大方地啜了一口。去他的吧，他会坚持到底的。“在接受精神分析治疗之前，我从来没有被这样称赞过。说实话我有些手足无措。”</p><p>“我应该向道歉。这也许比我原来的打算说的要直率得多。”</p><p>威尔注意到，汉尼拔，其实，并没有真正意义上地道歉。</p><p>“嗯，你没说错，”威尔说着，又喝了一口酒。“我在人群中感到不舒服，不管是‘像周围这样的人’还是其他人。今晚我在这里，因为我的精神科医生一直鼓励我走出我的“舒适区”，融入我通常避免的人群中，所以，”他比了一个环绕整个大厅的手势，“我现在站在这里。”</p><p>“你在这里，”汉尼拔说，喝了一口自己的酒，威尔发现自己也跟着他的动作在吞咽。</p><p>镜像一样模仿着汉尼拔。</p><p>“你不喜欢眼神交流，是吗?”</p><p>威尔笑了，虽然难以置信，但他的眼睛还是直视着着汉尼拔的眼睛。</p><p>“眼神会使我分心，”他说。这是真的——视线会分散他的注意力，尤其是汉尼拔的视线。他目不转睛地望着威尔，几乎可以说是如饥似渴，脸上写满了毫保留的，对于威尔的兴趣。他是如此的自信，以至于他给人的安全感会向外发散，包围着威尔，让他觉得安定。</p><p>然后威尔眨了眨眼，看向别处。</p><p>“你一定是个心理医生。”</p><p>“我是。”</p><p>“你是否养成了一种即使在搭讪别人的时候也对他们进行心理分析的习惯?”</p><p>“不是习惯,不。你能原谅我行为的无礼吗?”</p><p>“如果你能原谅我的话。”</p><p>在汉尼拔的身后，一群身穿晚礼服的妇女正看着威尔和汉尼拔，窃窃私语。她们看起来很惊讶，也许。几乎像是在看高级的八卦节目，像是汉尼拔的行为脱离了他的人设。汉尼拔看起来一点也没有注意到她们，但某种迹象告诉威尔，不管怎样，他已经注意到了她们的谈话。</p><p>某样东西告诉威尔，汉尼拔总能对他周围的环境了如指掌，不管他是否在主观上承认它们。</p><p>“你一直是礼貌的典范。没什么好原谅的。”</p><p>“哦，只局限于今晚表现得好而已，”威尔说，“如果我们能有第三次约会，我肯定会在那时说些粗鲁的话。”</p><p>当威尔看清某些事情时，他会变得更不善于去承认它们，不去表达他所理解的那些奇怪的、令人不舒服的事情，但有时它们会从他的口中溜出。或者是，有时他认为是他观察的目光是如此明显，以至于每个人都意识到了。他也不知道该如何判断。</p><p>“你有粗鲁的习惯吗?”汉尼拔问道，这个问题听起来像是惩罚，而非纵容。</p><p>“我对世界的看法往往与大多数人略有不同。我并不是有意要冒犯你，但是……有时候别人对我说的话并不理解。”</p><p>“我们每个人都会遇到这样或那样不幸的情况。”</p><p>威尔哼了一声。“我想，你比大多数人遇到的都少。”</p><p>“我看上去如此特殊吗?”</p><p>威尔又花了一会儿时间仔细打量汉尼拔:定做的西装，丝质领带，精心梳理的头发。一丝不苟的讲究。在他的周围，有一种高雅的气质，但也有一种诙谐的气质。汉尼拔是一个喜欢独处的人，而且常常以牺牲他人为代价。他并不粗鲁——不完全粗鲁，但是。他会给人一种刺痛感，敏锐的机智和敏捷的思维使他比周围的社会名流都要领先几步。</p><p>汉尼拔比他们强大，他也知道这一点。</p><p>“我认为你其实经常做出无礼的举动，但别人都没注意到，因为你无礼得很有礼貌。”</p><p>这一次，汉尼拔唇边的笑意映入了他的眼睛里。</p><p>“当你说一口流利的英语时，”威尔继续说，“我敢打赌你会用‘语言障碍’作为借口，如果这话是别人说的，则会被认为粗鲁。我敢打赌那边的女士们一定会说你很迷人，即使你在说一些不友好的话，或者使用双关语。”</p><p>汉尼拔没有回头看威尔所指的女士们，这意味着他实际上早就已经注意到了她们。</p><p>汉尼拔说:“我会很乐意邀请你来共进晚餐。”</p><p>“没错，”威尔说着，喝了一小口酒来掩盖他的脸红，“就像这样。”</p><p>“市中心有一个不错的意大利餐馆，”汉尼拔继续说。“你明晚有空吗?”</p><p>“我有空。”其实，威尔原本除了和他的狗狗们呆在一起外，没有别的计划，但他靠借来的自信至少显得只是有点腼腆。“但如果你直接告诉我那家餐馆的名字，我可能到早上就忘了。”</p><p>威尔不认识巴尔的摩的路。说实话，近年来，他在巴尔的摩的唯一一次停留是重访切萨皮克开膛手犯罪现场，这可并不是他在第一次约会前应该对汉尼拔说的话。最重要的是，在歌剧表演、人群和汉尼拔之间，威尔的注意力有点超负荷了。他不想因为意外而与汉尼拔失约。</p><p>汉尼拔从西装口袋里拿出一支钢笔和一张名片，优雅地把卡片放在左手手掌上写字，然后把名片递给威尔。威尔扫了一眼名字、地址和时间，然后就把它塞进了自己的口袋。他可以之后再去看看那个地方。</p><p>他们有点尴尬地在那儿逗留了一会儿，直到威尔意识到最后一杯酒已经使他神志不清，不能开车了，但他们的谈话已经自然地结束了。他确定了约会的计划;现在他该去别的地方了。</p><p>“我可以带你兜风吗?介绍一下巴尔的摩?”汉尼拔问道。</p><p>“嗯....威尔摸着自己的后脖颈，试图想办法摆脱邀约。他这一晚上的社交活动已经够多了。</p><p>“我是转移注意力的专家，如果你更喜欢观光而不是互动的话。”</p><p>威尔想了想——想象自己站在汉尼拔身边，汉尼拔把闲谈的焦点引到某个故事中，而不是把重心放在威尔身上。想象自己在社交活动中一帆风顺通常是令人畏惧的，尤其是在在别人的优雅和口才衬托下。</p><p>“好，”他发现自己在说。“我可以。只要你不介意我……”威尔慢慢地说，不知道该如何结束他的句子。累了?尴尬?粗笨?过于兴奋还是不感兴趣?</p><p>“比起借口，我更喜欢诚实，”汉尼拔说，伸出手臂。</p><p>威尔笑出声，把手伸进汉尼拔臂弯里。</p><p>“哦，你会明白的。相信我。”</p><p> </p><p>__________</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上，威尔醒着躺在床上，将汉尼拔·莱克特与贝迪莉亚那位病人之间的所有相似之处一一匹配。</p><p>威尔不能肯定——他对汉尼拔还不够了解，也只知道贝迪莉亚愿意让他知道的细节——但他明白。他们几乎就是同一个人。</p><p>现在威尔必须确保自己不会无意中提到一些他不应该知道的事情。一些他不可能知道的事情。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>在第一次见到汉尼拔后不到24小时，威尔就和他共进晚餐，这很好，因为他没有花太多时间恐慌或想太多。他早上出去遛狗，检查房屋，伸展四肢。下午阅读案件档案，让自己的大脑保持运转，然后在不重复穿昨天身上的任何衣物的前提下，搭配出他能想到的最好的套装。</p><p>幸运的是，威尔确实有一些精致的衣服。不是很多，不足以令人信服地认为他的品味实际上很好，但足以让他应付一两次约会而不让自己尴尬。足够让他有时间去买更多好看的衣服，如果他需要的话。</p><p>威尔希望在未来他会需要的。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>“威尔，告诉我，你的工作是什么?”</p><p>在一家高档的意大利餐厅里，威尔坐在汉尼拔对面的位子上，很高兴自己决定好好打扮。威尔个人来说是永远不会来到这种地方的，但汉尼拔，再一次，展现出了他的拿手好戏。他和威尔打了招呼，用流利的意大利语迷倒了侍者，最后终于把注意力转移到威尔身上。</p><p>“我是一个教授。”</p><p>汉尼拔微笑。“我在神圣的学术殿堂里待了很多年，所以我非常尊敬教师这个职业。你教的是什么课?”</p><p>“犯罪侧写。在匡提科。”汉尼拔眨了眨眼，先是——惊讶，好奇，然后是认可。威尔努力不发出大的声音，悄声说：“请告诉我你不是Tattlecrime⑤的读者。”</p><p>“偶尔，不算忠实读者，虽然我承认这是一种罪恶的快乐，因为巴尔的摩是这样不寻常的犯罪活动中心。我很清楚劳兹女士很容易夸大其词，有时甚至是彻头彻尾的谬论。”</p><p>威尔一直担心自己是否能至少能花点时间假装成一个正常人，使他的工作和奇怪的才能免于毁了这段刚刚开始的关系。而汉尼拔居然是通过Tattlecrime知道威尔的……</p><p>“这么说你已经读到过我的消息了。”</p><p>“我读过劳兹女士写的关于你的文章，但直到现在我才明白那个人就是你。”</p><p>“很好。”</p><p>服务员端着两个酒杯和一瓶酒过来了。他有模有样地打开了酒瓶，给汉尼拔倒了一小杯浅尝，然后在汉尼拔赞许地点点头后，又倒了两大杯。</p><p>“你们准备点菜了吗?还是稍后?”</p><p>威尔甚至没有看菜单，盲目地选择了一些菜肴，他不挑食。汉尼拔，不出意料地，点餐时也不看菜单，然后服务员离开了，再一次只剩他们两人。</p><p>汉尼拔沉默地举起酒杯，啜饮了一口，继续他们中断的谈话。</p><p>“劳兹女士不是精神学家。作为一名专业人士，我知道最好不要相信她所写的关于他人心理状态的任何东西。放心吧，她的话并没有影响我对你的看法。”</p><p>“作为一名医生，你不认为这让我显得更……有趣了吗?”</p><p>“当然有。我不想失礼地闪烁其词。但我更感兴趣的是以我个人的身份去了解你，而不是把你当作一个研究对象，我的个人生活和职业生活是分开的。”</p><p>威尔点点头，喝了一大口酒。</p><p>“嗯，好。我已经有心理医生了，我也不想再找新的。”</p><p>即使威尔没有对他和汉尼拔的未来寄予厚望，任何约会变成精神分析都将是可怕的灾难。</p><p>“好”。</p><p>威尔对汉尼拔的反应挑了挑眉。</p><p>“如果我觉得你有精神问题，缺乏帮助，我可能会觉得有义务介入，在这种情况下，我不得不把个人感受放在一边。 汉尼拔解释道:”而当你需要精神治疗的时候，你已经有人可以求助了，这意味着这个负担永远不会落在我的身上。也就是说，如果我帮助了你，那将超出正常人际关系的范围。”</p><p>“你真的不介意我偶尔‘需要’精神病治疗吗?”</p><p>威尔知道，很多人会信誓旦旦地说，他们绝不会因为心理健康问题而轻视某人，但巧合的是，他们也绝不会和有心理问题的人约会。</p><p>“大脑是一个复杂的、人们知之甚少的器官。即使作为一名精神科医生，我也经常被提醒我的职业的局限性。有数不清的病痛会影响身体的各个部位;大脑在某种程度上获得了豁免权，实际上是一个不合理的社会期望。”</p><p>“社会认同是一回事。某人与你……约会，又是另外一回事。”威尔不确定他们是否在约会，但他喜欢认为他们的确是。或者他们最终会是。</p><p>“嗯，这对我来说太矫情了，毕竟我自己就是心理医生。”</p><p>威尔又在心里打勾了另一个方格——这并不意味着他在记分。他相当肯定汉尼拔就是他要找的人。</p><p>“真的吗?”</p><p>“当然。自从我成为一名职业精神科医生以来，我就一直是这样想的。”</p><p>威尔不知道贝迪莉亚行医多长时间了，但她的年龄似乎与汉尼拔相仿，尽管这并不是说汉尼拔这些年来必须去看同一个医生。</p><p>“如果你想深入了解一下，时间可能比你想象的要短。在我成为精神病医生之前，我曾是一名外科医生。”</p><p>“哇哦。你说的‘神圣的学术殿堂’可不是闹着玩的。”</p><p>汉尼拔微笑。</p><p>“追求知识总是一种有价值的消遣。”</p><p>服务员回来了，手里拿着食物，时间似乎间隔太短了。威尔的菜肴看起来很好吃，闻起来更美味。</p><p>当他们一起用餐时，一种舒适的寂静降临了。</p><p>“那么威尔，告诉我，你空闲时都做些什么?”</p><p>终于来了:可怕的闲谈。话题的改变本该是受欢迎的，因为威尔并不喜欢他们关于心理健康的谈话，但他至少花足够的时间准备好了谈论这个主题。和贝迪莉亚，和阿拉娜，和杰克都聊过。闲聊……闲聊，威尔不擅长这个。</p><p>威尔清楚了解一个人是必要的，尤其是一个他在表面上完全不了解的人。</p><p>他再清楚不过了。</p><p>威尔在约会中遭遇的诸多不幸原因之一，就源自于他的工作太让人心烦，大多数谈话都无法进行，而他的爱好要么是无聊的，要么是古怪的，要么是两者兼而有之。</p><p>“嗯，我并没有太多的空闲时间，”威尔含糊其辞，“但我喜欢钓鱼。”</p><p>“如实说，我对钓鱼所知甚少，”汉尼拔说，“但我对狩猎知之甚详。”</p><p>“啊，好吧，我就不多说了。”威尔又吞下了一口，咀嚼着他的食物作为逃避话题的借口。相反，他希望汉尼拔能主动一些，谈谈歌剧、音乐或其他能把威尔的注意力引开的东西。</p><p>“在合适的讲述者手中，没有什么追求是无聊的，我总是有兴趣了解更多我从未经历过的活动。”值得赞扬的是，汉尼拔看起来确实很感兴趣，或者至少他伪装得很好。“你是怎么钓鱼的?”</p><p>“飞钓。”</p><p>“据沃尔顿说，这是沉思者的消遣。”</p><p>威尔笑了。“我以为‘沉思冥想’通常是‘无聊’的另一种说法。”</p><p>“你觉得飞钓无聊吗?”</p><p>威尔停顿了。“不，”他说，“我觉得很放松。它需要耐心和一种……禅定，我找不到更好的词来形容了。如果你移动得太多，就会搅动水，什么也抓不到。”威尔又吃了一口，试着去解释他的爱好，而不是为上一句话道歉。</p><p>“有一种原始的满足感伴随着自给自足而来，而不是买你的正餐，或在商店购物。无论是打猎、钓鱼，甚至是园艺，它们在我们的脑海中都有着同样积极的联系。”</p><p>“所以到头来，我们都是狩猎者？”</p><p>“人和其他动物一样，都是动物。”汉尼拔身子微微前倾，声音低沉而亲切。“现代社会的压力和焦虑很大程度上是由我们的动物本能和经过净化的现实之间的分离造成的。”威尔咧嘴一笑。对其他人来说，这听起来就像一句台词。来自《汉尼拔》——听起来像是宣言和承诺的混合体。</p><p>“那么，如果我们……屈服于我们的动物本能?”</p><p>“哦，”汉尼拔啜了一口酒说，“我想这取决于你是哪种动物。”</p><p>威尔也喝了一口酒。“我想也是。”</p><p>威尔与汉尼拔进行了眼神交流，然后，他感到兴奋，被理解，渴望着。他尽可能长时间地注视汉尼拔的眼睛——最多几秒钟——然后移开视线，感觉就像他的手被卡在了饼干罐里一样。</p><p>“告诉我，”汉尼拔热情而又感兴趣地说，“你会亲自系上自己的鱼钩吗?”</p><p>“我会。”</p><p>“据我理解，这是一种自我的艺术形式。”</p><p>威尔站在汉尼拔的角度想。这个人明明有很多机会把谈话转到更有趣的话题上，一个他可以自信地谈论的话题。但他却一直把话锋转回到威尔身上。他真的对飞钓感兴趣吗?还是试着在智力上评估威尔?抑或他足够谦虚，愿意把谈话的控制权交给威尔?自负？谦恭？</p><p>两人之间，威尔本该是那个准备更充足的，但他发现自己有点不知所措。</p><p>威尔给自己一秒钟准备——对汉尼拔点了点头，吃了一口食物，用叉子把盘子里的绿色蔬菜推来推去——然后用力把曾经经历过的每次约会都抛到了脑后，只把注意力集中到汉尼拔身上，就是这里，现在。</p><p>威尔谈论了他和他的狗在树林里散步，还说他发现了有趣的羽毛、毛皮和一些骨头。用渔夫的视角看待地球，而不是其他任何困扰他的事情。</p><p>(威尔并没有说到用渔夫的眼光去看森林就能阻止自己用杀手的眼光去看森林。鲜红色的红雀羽毛分散了他的注意力，让他无法分析埋葬尸体的最佳地点，或者他狂吠的狗掩盖了潜伏在树间的幽灵般的尖叫声。)</p><p>而汉尼拔，在整个过程中，一边点头并问适当的问题，就像真的对飞钓感兴趣一样。或者，真的有兴趣了解威尔。</p><p>他们比较了打猎和钓鱼、跟踪和引诱的区别，并比较了他们不同但相似的经历中的轶事。威尔不会想到像汉尼拔这样的人居然曾经把双手弄得这么脏，这个人显然有过屠杀、掏内脏和打扫卫生的经验。令人惊讶的是，这个对话令人耳目一新——肮脏、粗糙、却足够真实。</p><p>“我更喜欢尽可能多地控制我吃进身体的东西，”汉尼拔说着，用勺子舀起美味的水果甜点放进嘴里。</p><p>威尔不确定他们是如何一路走到甜点区而没有出现任何尴尬的时刻，但他发现自己在汉尼拔面前很放松，而不是像往常那样对约会感到紧张不安。而是健谈，自信。</p><p>“我可能不应该承认我吃了多少加油站的墨西哥卷饼，我应该吗?”</p><p>值得赞扬的是，汉尼拔没有露出奇怪的表情——尽管威尔知道他想这么做。</p><p>“我不评判别人如何生活。我只控制我自己。”</p><p>威尔笑了——放松，自由。“别撒谎，我知道你一直在评判别人。”这些话脱口而出，莫名地熟悉。“没关系，大家都这样。在我身边你不必客气。”</p><p>这时，汉尼拔的笑容映入了他的眼帘。“加油站里的墨西哥卷饼可称不上是食物，”他说。</p><p>“他们不是，”威尔很轻易地同意了。</p><p>汉尼拔的目光从威尔的眼睛，到他的嘴唇，再到他的喉咙，肆意地扫过威尔。汉尼拔根本不想掩饰他的兴趣。他看着威尔，就像威尔看着一个他还没解开的谜题，就像威尔看着一个美丽的女人，或者一条安静的河流。</p><p>威尔默许了自己被这样看着。</p><p>“你很有自信。”这句话脱口而出，甚至没有得到威尔有意识的允许，他真希望自己能马上收回这句话。自信通常被用作一种间接的赞美，而不是真诚的赞美——这通常意味着这个人应该感到羞愧。是贬损某人的身体、时尚或行为的礼貌方式。</p><p>这就是威尔经常惹上麻烦的原因。</p><p>出乎意料地,汉尼拔微笑了。</p><p>“你随时可以借用它，”他说，好像他们谈及的是汉尼拔的口袋方巾，而不是汉尼拔性格的一个方面。</p><p>“自信可不是这么用的。”</p><p>汉尼拔只是微微侧着头，好像在说，不是吗?</p><p>结账的时候，汉尼拔取出了一张信用卡，甚至没有看账单的总数，就把信用卡递给了服务员，甚至没有让威尔看账单。菜单上没有价格，这告诉了威尔他所需要知道的，关于他们所处的餐厅类型的所有信息。</p><p>“我邀请你吃饭，”汉尼拔说，“所以我买单。”</p><p>“我会用我自己的方式偿还。”</p><p>这不是问题的症结所在，不是。也许在10年，15年前，威尔会因为别人给他钱而生气，会因为他的阶级而感到侮辱。但汉尼拔并没有炫耀，威尔看得出来。他就是这样一个人，他有钱，也不在乎怎么花。</p><p>“我相信你能做到。”</p><p>“下次，”威尔说，既是一个建议，也是一个承诺。他也不希望汉尼拔认为他对自己的钱感兴趣。威尔其实不是——他已经拥有了超过供他舒适生活所需的东西。</p><p>服务员拿着小票回来了，威尔一边整理他的夹克，一边被迅速送进寒冷的夜晚。</p><p>“我今晚过得很愉快，”汉尼拔说，他们走在街上。由于想不出更好的主意，威尔开始朝他停车的大致方向走去，就在几个街区之外。也许我现在应该做一件“正确的”事情。威尔想着。</p><p>威尔以为汉尼拔正陪他走向他的车——他跟在威尔后面，和善地走出餐厅，随意地在跟在威尔身边。</p><p>“我也是，”威尔回答，惊讶于话里的真诚。</p><p>“我想再见到你。”</p><p>“我也是，”威尔重复道。他从来不油嘴滑舌，现在似乎也没有必要再假装了。</p><p>“如果你愿意来我家，我会为你做饭。”</p><p>“你不必这么做。”</p><p>“我愿意。烹饪是我的爱好之一，我喜欢和别人分享。我想为你你烹饪晚餐。”</p><p>威尔想了一会儿。这是邀请呢还是邀请呢?（我没翻错作者就这么写的）如果问汉尼拔是否想和他上床，这似乎是不礼貌的。</p><p>威尔发现，他对未来的忧虑远没有他应该担心的那么多。</p><p>“好啊,”威尔说。“当然。你什么时候有空?”</p><p>“根据礼节，我应该邀请你这个周末过来。不过，为了诚实起见，如果你有时间的话，我希望能早点见到你。”</p><p>听了这话，威尔感到有点温暖。他甚至不完全确定正确的“礼节”是什么。但是威尔不愿意让自己想得太多，回答道:“周三晚上怎么样?”威尔的课在周三早些时候开课，这给了他足够的时间从匡提科到狼阱，然后长途跋涉到巴尔的摩。</p><p>“周三晚上再合适不过了。”</p><p>“我尽量不在最后一分钟取消我们的约会。”鉴于威尔的工作，谁也说不准他什么时候会被突然叫走。</p><p>“我绝不会冒犯任何人。你的工作很重要，偶尔的工作紧急情况是可以体谅到的。我自己与我的病人也会有突发状况，有时。”</p><p>“很好。我们将尽最大努力不辜负对方，但职责所在，在所难免。”</p><p>汉尼拔把一只手伸进口袋，掏出一张名片，在街灯的灯光下，可以看到一个手写的地址。威尔拿着它，表情夹杂在喜悦和惊讶之间。</p><p>威尔不确定汉尼拔是什么时候写的。也许在他们离开餐厅之前，威尔在厕所里时。也许是今天下午，汉尼拔希望能有个愉快的约会。不管怎样，汉尼拔对再次见到威尔很感兴趣，而且对他们的约会表现得也有点奇怪，这是件好事。</p><p>拿到名片时应该感到对方没有人情味，但威尔却感到自己莫名其妙地被迷住了。</p><p>“周三晚上，”汉尼拔重复道，“大概，八点?”</p><p>威尔点了点头。“这就是我的车，”他指着自己的车说，然后缓缓停住脚步。</p><p>汉尼拔也停下脚步。走近，闯入威尔的私人领域。他挑起威尔的下巴，指尖拂过威尔跳动的脉搏，让拇指落在威尔的下唇上——这是威尔感受到的最轻微的触碰，但足以让威尔知道他的存在。有那么一会儿，威尔确信他就要被亲吻了。相反，汉尼拔用力按压，刚好让威尔的嘴唇张开，嘴里喃喃地说着“做个好梦”，然后放下手，转身走开了。</p><p>威尔紧紧注视着他的背影——慌乱而热情。他咬着嘴唇，牙齿在汉尼拔摩挲过的地方轻咬，看着那个人走过街区，转过街角。</p><p>威尔见汉尼拔一走远就长长呼出一口气。“好吧，”他自言自语道，几乎细不可闻，然后上了车。</p><p>这真是...意料之外。</p><p>现在要是他那颗叛逆的心停止跳动就好了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>作者的话：感谢大家的阅读!我有3 / 4的章节在最后的编辑阶段，第四章大约60%完成，所以我希望每周发布一次，最后一章将按时完成!目前的统计数字是7万字，这个文章有点……失控。</p><p> </p><p>译者：这俩人的约会难得给我一种日式小清新的体验哈哈哈哈</p><p>其实突然想到老汉要别人的名片是要他们的命，那么老汉自己给别人名片应该也会有些谨慎吧（可能）<br/>
随随便便就把名片给了小薇就相当于把命给他了，真的好甜。</p><p>最后表白贝迪莉亚姐姐</p><p>①原句Shit or get off the pot：要么拉屎，要么戒酒。<br/>②儿童诗《Masks》<br/>She had blue skin. 她是蓝色皮肤，<br/>And so did he. 他也是。<br/>He kept it hid 他郑重藏起，<br/>And so did she. 她也是。<br/>They searched for blue 她寻那蓝色，<br/>Their whole life through, 他也是。<br/>Then passed right by – 他过而不见--<br/>And never knew. 她也是。<br/>知乎上还有一个中国风的翻译版本：https://www.zhihu.com/question/27739813<br/>她有爱<br/>他亦复<br/>他不言<br/>她亦故<br/>兀自寻找<br/>终身暮<br/>③很显然，这里指的是童话故事《糖果屋》里的情节<br/>④原句：You never struck me as a trekkie不知道有没有翻错<br/>⑤弗雷迪.劳兹的网络专栏</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这章。。。全程虎狼之词</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>威尔甚至不清楚所谓“晚餐”的意味。</p><p>  诚然，威尔从来就不善于理解社交礼仪的潜规则。社交活动总是让他疲惫，疲于找出人们所说的背后的真正含义。但约会?约会就像一出舞台剧，每个人都拿到了剧本，却没有人告诉威尔他是主角，直到他被推到聚光灯下。</p><p>  威尔做不到正常约会有原因的。</p><p>  他应该穿什么去别人家吃晚餐?餐馆有价位提供参考，有时甚至是硬性的着装要求。威尔认为汉尼拔很可能会精心打扮，所以威尔也这样做了，除非汉尼拔希望抓住这个机会展示他穿休闲装的模样。威尔以前也从来没有和男人约会过——晚餐邀约是否代表其他不言而明的信号?还是汉尼拔真的打算给他做饭，仅此而已?威尔不确定自己是否准备好与他做更多的事情，但在到达汉尼拔家之前，他可能要先自己回答这个问题。</p><p>  这些问题威尔似乎应该向外寻求更好的意见，但是和阿拉娜的那件事仍然是尴尬的，他也不希望听见贝弗利询问他还没有准备好回答的问题。除了她们，威尔不知道还能找谁商量。</p><p> </p><p>                                                              __________</p><p> </p><p>  “当然不，"贝迪莉亚说。</p><p>  ”让我猜猜你会说，你是个医生，不是约会教练？“</p><p>  贝迪莉亚歪着头，像看着一只顽皮的小狗一样看着他。</p><p>  “没错，我不是。在任何情况下，我都不会成为你们之间关系的顾问。”</p><p>  “但是……”威尔慢慢地说。“…如果我感到焦虑，你就是我倾诉焦虑的对象。因此，如果我对约会感到焦虑，你——”</p><p>  “威尔。”她等候着，直到他完全把注意力转移到她身上，直到她确信他不会打断她。“你和我一样清楚，就医学道德方面而言，我的处境如履薄冰。我不能，也不愿提供任何进一步的见解。”</p><p>  贝迪莉亚并没有证实汉尼拔就是她的病人，威尔也没有提到他的名字。事实上，她根本没有谈到驱使他去看歌剧的动因。</p><p>  但他明白。</p><p>  他也知道她明白。</p><p> </p><p>  而且他绝对知道该怎么做。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                 ——————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  汉尼拔提供的地址将威尔带到巴尔的摩一个高档、富裕的社区，威尔在车里惊呆了整整60秒。这个人既是医生又是伯爵（大概是吧），在他那华丽的西服和他在歌剧院引起人们注意的方式之间，威尔知道他在追求一个相当富有的人。同时也在被一个相当富有的人追求。</p><p>  威尔几十年来没有过任何真正的贫困生活，但他仍在与铺张的财富作斗争，时不时的。</p><p>  很好，他想，酒瓶周围的指节肯定是泛白的，他像抓住一个该死的浮标一样紧握着，你现在知道你要面对什么了。</p><p>  60秒过去了。</p><p>  威尔强迫自己从车里出来，走上他面前豪宅的前台阶：古老的，砖制的，还有三层令人生畏的隐约可见的窗台。他敲门。等待。汉尼拔前来应门，接下来的几分钟就消失在一连串的问候、寒暄和脱去外套中。</p><p>  “我带来了这个，”威尔说着，递给他一瓶酒。他试图压抑自己的局促不安，并学习着投射出类似汉尼拔一直散发出的那种平静的确定感。</p><p>  汉尼拔从威尔手中接过酒瓶，阅读标签，用比礼仪规范更温柔的动作捧着它。威尔发现自己反常地被汉尼拔的手分散了注意力——手指松松地环绕在瓶颈上，右手紧紧地握在瓶底——于是他环视了一下房门入口：美丽，优雅，古典。和房子的外观相差无几。</p><p>  “这瓶酒是个很上等的选择，”汉尼拔宣称，唤回了威尔的注意力。“其实除了你自己，你不需要带任何多余的东西，但还是谢谢你。”</p><p>  威尔诚实地说：“我本人不能承受这样的赞扬。应该多谢那位和我交谈过的品酒师。我接受了她的建议。”</p><p>  “你特意去寻找品酒师了？”</p><p>  威尔本来以为汉尼拔会对坦诚的招供稍微取笑一番，然而他并没有准备好接受汉尼拔那直达眼底的真诚微笑。</p><p>  威尔耸耸肩，猝不及防地对汉尼拔对他的关注感到不安。我不想带给你一些你不愿意喝的酒，如果我自己挑选的话，绝对会发生这种事的。我更喜欢喝威士忌。”</p><p> 汉尼拔的手虚搭在威尔的背上，领他进入房子。</p><p> “首先，我愿意喝你带给我的任何酒。"汉尼拔边走边说：”否则那将是难以言喻的粗鲁。其次，我不强求你和我有同样的嗜好，也不会期望你和我有同样的知识。“他们穿过正厅，然后经过精心装潢过的餐厅。“你会惊讶地发现，有多少人不愿意承认自己的无知，也不会特意寻求专家的意见来弥补。我有太多的熟人只会选择最贵的酒瓶，而不管搭配是否相宜或质量如何。”</p><p>  最贵的酒瓶一定是威尔价格承受范围外的几千美元。</p><p>  “这只是一瓶酒。”</p><p>  ”没有任何礼物能用‘只是’来形容。“汉尼拔在厨房门口停了下来，”更何况这是特别周到的，与晚餐完美搭配的礼物。”</p><p>  不由自主地，威尔感到对面前的厨房印象最为深刻。这整个房子显然很高贵典雅，但这个房间——显然是房子的“心脏”。看起来像是高档餐厅的厨房和你对这栋房子的期望规格之间的完美结合，在这个空间的每一寸都能感觉到汉尼拔的气息。</p><p>  “晚餐大约十分钟后准备好。你想先喝一杯吗？”汉尼拔举起酒瓶说。</p><p>  “当然，为什么不。”</p><p>  汉尼拔熟练地穿过厨房。一眨眼工夫，他就打开了酒瓶，似乎在稀薄的空气中凭空般取出了两个高脚杯，倒了两大杯酒，把它们带到还在门口逡巡的威尔身边。威尔接过了汉尼拔递给他的那一杯，感谢他亲自用手做了这些。</p><p>  “干杯，”威尔说着，用他手中的玻璃杯壁轻轻叩击汉尼拔的酒杯。</p><p>  它们可能是用真正的水晶制成的。</p><p>  这酒其实很好——带有烟熏的，浓郁的，深色的。这感觉非同寻常的浓烈，在汉尼拔品酒的同时，威尔与他对视。这一刻挥之不去，性感而热烈，直到汉尼拔打破两人之间的凝视。</p><p>  “来吧，”汉尼拔说，回到厨房中央去检查烤箱里的食物“请随意。”他朝房间角落里威尔尚未注意到的椅子做了个手势，一个奢华的，皮革的物件，看起来应该放在书房里，而不是厨房里“我通常会在这里花很多时间，”汉尼拔解释道”不是每个人都喜欢久站，所以我准备了一个舒适的地方让客人坐下。”</p><p>  威尔没有落座。相反，他走到汉尼拔对面的柜台前，放下酒杯，看着他工作。汉尼拔在厨房里的的动作宛如舞者般精准。他如鱼得水似的得心应手，在这里，就像他游逛在歌剧院时一样，只是这一次，他没有在觥筹交错当中移动，而是仔细地修饰晚餐当中的每一个元素——在这里搅拌，在那里检查，制作调味汁和从烤箱里拿出一些芳香扑鼻的食物。</p><p>  “可以请你到餐桌处稍候吗？晚餐马上就可以开始了。”</p><p>  “虽然我很欣赏隆重的登场秀，“威尔说：但我更喜欢在幕布后面偷偷地观赏戏剧的高潮。换言之，如果你愿意让我留在这里的话我会很高兴。”</p><p>  汉尼拔将脸完全转向威尔。他望着威尔，若有所思地——思量的似乎远远超出了威尔所要求的。威尔不确定自己到底说了什么以至于获得汉尼拔这种反应。</p><p>  “悉听尊便。”</p><p>  威尔颤抖了一下。汉尼拔的眼中流露出一种饥渴。有点阴沉。有点尖锐。汉尼拔对威尔微微一笑，然后转身开始为晚餐镀饰。</p><p>  这次，汉尼拔的表现也很优雅，可能比平时威尔不在场时更具有表演性质——他将勺子高高举起，像画家一样在盘子上淋下酱汁，勺子里的蔬菜摆成一个优美的拱形。袖子卷到肘部以上，前臂曝露在空气中。汉尼拔很……令人遐想，甚至可以说是性感的，威尔对一个男人这样的想法是很奇怪的，但没有想象中的那么令人不安。威尔的目光顺着汉尼拔的前臂一直攀上了他那强健得惊人的肩膀，经过他的胸膛，然后又落回到他那修长的躯体上。客观地说，汉尼拔的确是，一个很有魅力的男人。</p><p>  汉尼拔抬起头，捕捉到了威尔的视线。</p><p>  “有什么我能帮忙的吗?”威尔问道，徘徊在隐藏自己的目光与想要坦诚自己的欲望之间。如果被他注意到怎么办?可他们在约会-- 这是容许的。</p><p>  “再斟满酒，端到桌子上去?”</p><p>  威尔把两个杯子都斟满，等他转过身时，汉尼拔已经把两个盘子都托在手里了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  汉尼拔手里的盘子里原来是开胃菜，因为当然——除了一顿三道菜的饭，威尔怎么可能还会想到别的花样呢?在一种心照不宣下，他们的谈话很轻松。威尔谈到了他的学生，汉尼拔谈到了他最近一次去农贸市场的经历，因为他的工作显然不是一个合适的主题。威尔发现自己表现得像一个普通人——欢快、忍俊不禁，真正享受着通常情况下任何约会中他最不喜欢的部分。</p><p> </p><p>  (威尔发现自己同时也因为汉尼拔的嘴而心不在焉。从汉尼拔的脖颈、双手，到他前额上无意间散下的碎发。)</p><p>  当汉尼拔端上主菜时，谈话变得更严肃了。</p><p>  “我不想让你感到不舒服，”汉尼拔说，“所以如果有任何话题是禁忌的，那么说出来，我不会再提及它。”</p><p>  威尔喝了一大口酒壮胆。“你想询问我的‘镜像行为’。”</p><p>  威尔一直期待着这次谈话。但是，即使期待，他也不想真正面对它。他希望有更多次约会来假装自己是个正常人。更多的约会让汉尼拔对他感兴趣，在对方对他的心理健康做出判断之前。</p><p>  “毫无疑问，这是你人格中很重要的一部分。同样，它也会影响你的日常生活。”</p><p>  “…对大多数人来说，这都是一件煞风景的事，”威尔边说边放下酒杯，“所以我最好现在就把它摆上桌子，开诚布公。”</p><p>  “这不是我询问你的原因。”</p><p>  威尔试图露出一个友善可亲的笑容，但还是退缩了。</p><p>  “没关系，我的人生至今已经无比疯狂了。我已经习惯了。”</p><p>    “这是你的专业意见吗，莱克特医生?”这话很刺耳，很刻薄。但是威尔脱口而出。</p><p>  汉尼拔吃了几口食物，显然在斟酌他要说的话。</p><p>  (威尔总能指望自己来破坏气氛。)</p><p>  “如果你是一个截瘫患者，我们会拥有一个类似关于期望和局限的谈话。这不是试图蒙蔽你，或者把你从我的生活中移除。而是相反的。”汉尼拔放下他的餐具，身体前倾，把所有的注意力都集中在威尔身上。“神经分化往往被社会视为一种疾病或性格缺陷，但这两者都不可信。比如截瘫、耳聋或自闭症患者——这些都是明显不同于正常人群的例子，然而这些群体中的许多人却不愿改变自己，即使他们得到了“治疗”。我们完全可以为使我们与众不同的特点感到自豪。我就是这样。我自己也很难被认为是个正常人，但我会在允许别人改变我之前，心甘情愿地走进自己的坟墓。”</p><p>  威尔眨眨眼，对汉尼拔出乎意料的激烈语气感到惊讶。“我不像你，”他诚实地说。“我真的不介意，做个正常人。”</p><p> </p><p>  威尔认为，汉尼拔会被看作是不正常的，那是因为他会被认为是个超然的例外。但如果他真的是贝迪莉娅的病人，他有创伤，情感上的包袱。他蜕变成的那个人将会在遗憾和死亡的火焰中被锻造。</p><p>  “你真的想拥有与众不同的思维方式吗?还是因为对这个不了解你的世界的紧张和期望影响了你的自我价值感?”</p><p>  “我想我并没有那么想过。”</p><p>  “做‘正常人’往往更容易。但你真的喜欢它吗?或者你只是渴望被理解和接受，而这两样东西让你常常觉得难以企及?”</p><p>  “我想，”威尔慢吞吞地说，“我很难想象一个没有人把我当怪物看的世界。”</p><p>  汉尼拔指了指他们所在的房间。</p><p>  “在这里想象一次。”</p><p>  威尔咽了咽口水。眨眼。深吸一口气，慢慢呼出。他的目光与汉尼拔的相遇，看到了笃定的神情。但笃信的表面之下还隐藏着其他的东西，一些威尔无法完全理解的东西。汉尼拔所提供给威尔的是无条件的接受，然而汉尼拔似乎并不完全像一个不求回报的人。他的给予有明码标价，有附加条件，但威尔有一种感觉，这些都与他那见不得光的秘密联系在一起。</p><p>  (汉尼拔给出了无条件的接受，因为这就是他希望从别人那里得到的。他接纳了威尔，希望将来有一天，威尔也会给予同样的回报。）</p><p>  威尔郁结在心的能量在慢慢燃烧。他还没有--</p><p>  他没有--</p><p>  威尔把椅子从桌子边上推开，没有切断他和汉尼拔的眼神交流。站起来，他绕着桌子走了一圈，直到走近汉尼拔的身侧。汉尼拔在座位上转过身来，注视着威尔的一举一动。</p><p>  威尔倾身吻了吻汉尼拔微微上翘的嘴唇。他一只手撑在椅背上，另一只手托起汉尼拔的下巴。他试图通过这个吻传达出他无法用语言表达的东西——感激、接纳，以及那种他妈的在第二次约会中就被一个近乎陌生的人看透的强烈个人情感。</p><p>  荒诞得纯粹。</p><p>  汉尼拔尽其所能地回应。他咬威尔的下唇，一只手伸进威尔的头发里，然后按他想要的方式移动威尔的脑袋转换接吻的角度。汉尼拔把舌头伸进威尔的嘴里，威尔花了几分钟来记住汉尼拔的味道，滚烫灵巧的舌头，还有那不可饶恕的，还抓着他头发的手。威尔开始怀疑他们是否能够吃完晚餐，他是否想要……</p><p>  威尔做出了行动上的决定，稍微有所收敛。让他们的下一个吻变得温柔，让后一个吻变得更加温柔。为了抽离，他的额头贴在汉尼拔的额头上，他闭上眼睛，呼吸与汉尼拔交缠。</p><p>  他轻微地，喘息着。汉尼拔也是。</p><p>  (汉尼拔询问他的“镜像行为”，他应该得到一个真实的答案，不是防备，不是粗鲁。也不是顾左右而言他。汉尼拔不会评判威尔——威尔现在彻底明白了。他不得不扯下绷带，摘下面具，从隐藏真实自我的悬崖上跳下去。躲起来对他没有任何好处。要么汉尼拔接受他，要么他不——但威尔认为他会。)</p><p>  威尔在汉尼拔唇上印下了最后一吻，然后完全抽离，站得比直。汉尼拔抬头看着他，瞳孔放大而幽深，就像威尔是某个令人着迷的宝物。</p><p>  威尔不得不迫使自己后退，坐回他的座位上。</p><p>  “我的镜像行为很复杂，”威尔说，声音沙哑。“我没有得到过指向性明确或是可以帮助你理解的诊断，也没有任何具体的案例研究。我相信像我这样的人确实存在，起码曾经存在过，但我不允许别人研究我，我认为他们应该也有同感。”</p><p>  汉尼拔眨眼。“我明白了。而且，如果需要说明的话，我们之间关系的本质已经超越了科学界的合理界限。因此，我无法写一篇关于你的论文，不管我在了解你的过程中能够收集到什么样的见解。”</p><p>  “很高兴知道这一点。谢谢你。”</p><p>  汉尼拔点点头。</p><p>  “简而言之，我倾向于太过理解别人，超出了正常的同理心，而人们往往不太喜欢这样。”</p><p> “这是一个令人着迷的发现。” 汉尼拔说:“我原本以为，理解他人会让你成为更有吸引力的伴侣，而不是南辕北辙。”</p><p>  威尔笑着摇了摇头。“人们都很奇怪。渴望被视为他们想要被视为的那种人，而不是他们本来的样子。每个人都有丑陋的潜质——不只是暴力，还有自私、嫉妒、猜忌和报复心。人们很少展现出自己的“毫不保留”——他们也不喜欢被人这样看待。他们戴上一个社会认可的面具，他们想让某人爱上这个面具——不一定是爱上真正的自己。做一个看透别人的人……更常被视为一种威胁。”</p><p>  汉尼拔点点头，喝了一口酒。</p><p>  “所以你不只是理解所谓的“邪念”，你还有能力理解任何人吗?”</p><p>  威尔沉吟。“我讨厌这个说法。邪念，邪恶的思想。杰克和我——杰克·克劳福德，BAU的头儿——以前也为这个名字吵过架。这是……一叶障目的解读，以高人一等的态度。可悲地脱离了主题。但说到要回答你的问题，是的，我可以理解任何人，但有些人比其他人更透明。”</p><p>  “那么，你是不相信他们是邪恶的，还是仅仅反对这种说法?”</p><p>  威尔咬了一口食物，为自己争取一点时间组织语言。</p><p>  他说:“人们很容易落入邪恶思想的陷阱。当然，他们中的一些人无疑是邪恶的，但用这种方式看待他们是一种……借代。真正理解他们的唯一方法是去弄清楚他们通常与正常人只有一线之隔。他们往往有工作，有家庭，有挚爱。他们不知道自己是什么，不知道自己在做什么。如果你过于关注邪恶本身，你就会错过那个人的全貌，你就无法理解邪恶的概念。你只能抓住人。“</p><p>  “我抓的那些杀人犯……加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯对女儿的爱激励着他。斯塔梅斯①想要建立联系。布迪希②想要保护自己远离癌症和死亡。我并不是说他们不是怪物。他们是。他们做的事情是邪恶的，但邪恶本身很少是他们的动机。”</p><p> “鲨鱼不是由邪恶所驱使，不管它的牙齿如何拆解人肉。” 汉尼拔说，表示理解，“甚至西方想象中的怪物，如狼人或吸血鬼，也分别是出于狂怒和饥饿。”</p><p>  “没错。”</p><p>  “然而，你的大部分时间都花在搜捕社会所能产生的最危险的人物上，所以你似乎并不害怕他们。”</p><p>  威尔放下手中的叉子，考虑该如何回答。威尔害怕，事实上，威尔每天都很恐惧，几乎每小时都很恐惧。但这并不是汉尼拔所说的那种畏惧——这不是正常健康的人所经历的那种畏惧。</p><p>  “不是传统意义上的那种，不是。”</p><p>  “那在非传统意义上呢?”</p><p>  “吸血鬼和狼人的可怕之处不是因为他们是怪物，而是因为他们就在我们当中。”</p><p>  汉尼拔点头表示理解。“我们只要被咬一口就会变成怪物。”</p><p>  “以上是很重要的一部分。而另一部分……我进入他们的头脑，但在某些方面，这可以说是一条双行道。”</p><p>  “当你强迫自己从他们的角度看世界时，你的世界观就会改变，即使变化很微小。”</p><p>  威尔点了点头。“令人担心的是，会出现某种临界状态。如果你足够多次地把你的世界打得支离破碎，“理智在表面上永远是基础，”它会崩溃吗?这就是我所担心的。”</p><p>  我害怕成为我捕猎的怪物之一。我担心有一天我会找到那样一个杀手，他对世界的看法足以诱惑我的心灵，让我屈服;我身上的人性会慢慢被烧毁，每次我抓住一个杀手，我就飞得离太阳越来越近，每一次飞翔、每一次解决案子，我翅膀上的蜡会越来越软。③</p><p>  “以我的专业观点来看，我认为这让你非常理智。”</p><p>  威尔忍不住笑了。贝迪莉娅可能在这时会针对威尔的神志清醒程度说上一两句。杰克也是。</p><p>  威尔喝了一小口酒，让自己的双手有事可做。</p><p>  “你真的不介意吗?”</p><p>  汉尼拔的沉着冷静是--空前的，独一无二的。</p><p>  “不，”汉尼拔说，用一个音节表达了令人羡慕的笃定。“人类的病理比大多数人认为的要复杂得多。人们普遍认为，我的病人是心怀怨愤的社会名流和心烦意乱的高管。相反，我的病人从紧张症到精神病不等，当中有许多程度不同的神经症。我甚至有过一个病人，经过多年的治疗，最终还是成为了连环杀手。”</p><p>  所以汉尼拔，也花时间在他的病人，甚至是个连环杀手的思想里。威尔不知道遇见一个最后成为连环杀手的人是什么感觉。这个概念很有趣，他想问汉尼拔那是什么样的，但他知道自己不能问。就医学道德而言，汉尼拔可能已经说得太多了。如果他告诉威尔更多的细节，威尔就能查出病人是谁。</p><p>  “事后想来，这似乎总是不可避免，”威尔说。“我从背后的角度追溯。我看着他们所做的一切，这让我对他们有了一个清晰的认知。如果你观察足够多的杀手，你就会开始发现规律。这会让你疑惑……”威尔慢慢地说下去，不知道怎样才能最好地阐述他的想法。</p><p>  “你想知道走上这条路的第一步是什么，以及你是否能认出它，如果你自己走的话。”</p><p>  “是啊，”威尔说，眼睛一眨一眨地看着汉尼拔。“完全正确。”</p><p>  威尔咬了一口食物，他几乎忘记了自己还在餐桌上。通常只有贝迪莉娅这么轻易看透他。好吧，和他约会过的每一个女人，她们通常只会闻到到威尔有毒思想的酸味——而不是这些思想背后的全部历程。</p><p>  “你提到了霍布斯、斯塔梅斯和布迪希，”汉尼拔说，“但你怎么看待切萨皮克开膛手这样的杀手?”</p><p>  威尔慢慢地咀嚼食物。</p><p> “我从来没有处理过开膛手的案子。” 他最后说:“我已经看过了案卷，但这不一样。当我能像杀手那样体验犯罪现场时，我的思维最活跃。我不认为开膛手的动机是邪恶的，因为我不认为所有杀手都是邪恶的，但是，”威尔耸耸肩，“我不是很确定。我只知道，不管切萨皮克开膛手是谁，他都和加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯完全相反。”</p><p>  “霍布斯食人，而他不吗?”</p><p>  ”他也食人，没错。“</p><p>  如果实话说，通常威尔不喜欢谈论加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯的案子，也并不喜欢去想他的案子，不过这样一来，贝迪莉亚就会对他进行压制和回避的训诫。霍布斯是威尔与杰克合作的第一个案子，与BAU和作的第一个案子，阿拉娜不情愿地跟着他，以确保杰克没有太恶劣地利用威尔。</p><p>  威尔合乎逻辑地做出了霍布斯吃人的判断，这很容易解释——但他挑出霍布斯辞职信的理由就比较难解释了。威尔和阿拉娜去霍布斯家与他面谈。威尔要想对他的”邪念“有感觉，就得判断这个人是否值得仔细观察。威尔早就料到——</p><p>  即使到现在威尔也不知道他预料到的是什么。一种他看到霍布斯第一眼就了然于心的预判,或者他有某种飞跃性的直觉来破案,又或者有一些明显的证据就在房子里,他可以用福尔摩斯演绎法在脑中找出来。(威尔是新手，当时还不太懂事。)</p><p>  意料之外的，一位非常和蔼可亲的霍布斯夫人来应门，她弄不明白为什么联邦调查局的顾问会出现在她的家门口。当加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯意识到是谁在门口，而他和他珍爱的女儿在一起的时间就要结束的时候，屋里发出了尖叫声。</p><p>  当威尔和阿拉娜推开霍布斯太太冲进厨房时，加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯拿着一把刀对准了女儿阿比盖尔的喉咙。</p><p>  时间滞缓了。</p><p>  威尔拔出了他的枪——调查局分派给他的，他本以为自己永远不会真正的使用它——他的速度还不够快，无法阻止不可避免的刀划过的弧线，动脉喷出血雾。</p><p>  威尔开枪。开枪，开枪，不断扣动扳机，直到子弹用尽，而阿拉娜则在一旁试图给阿比盖尔急救，霍布斯夫人尖叫起来。</p><p>  加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯靠在橱柜上，身上布满弹孔，他直视着威尔，说:“看见了吗？看见了吗？”</p><p>  (阿比盖尔勉强活了下来，昏迷不醒，靠呼吸机维持生命，不太可能醒来。霍布斯夫人带着她的女儿逃离了明尼苏达州——她们回到了她的老家俄亥俄州，开始使用她母家的姓氏，这样人们就不会把她们和她曾经的丈夫联系起来——”校园里的食人魔“，弗莱迪·劳兹给他起的绰号。威尔仍然会不时地联络她们。霍布斯夫人最讨厌听到他的来电，尽管如此，她还是会回应。)</p><p>  “那么开膛手的反面，霍布斯怎么样?”汉尼拔问道，把威尔的注意力拉回到此时此地。</p><p>  “霍布斯杀人是出于爱。他爱他的女儿胜过一切，杀死那些长得像他女儿的女孩是他让女儿永远和他在一起的方式。霍布斯是个猎人，”威尔补充道，“据他妻子说，他总是坚持用尽他猎杀所获的每一部分。他必须尊重她们的每一部分，如若不然那就是谋杀。”威尔盯着汉尼拔餐桌上的中央装饰品，鹿角上缠绕着鲜花。鹿角，用鲜花环绕。</p><p>  “那么，校园食人魔为了爱而杀人，而切萨皮克开膛手杀人是出于恨吗?”</p><p>  汉尼拔还没说完，威尔就开始摇头。“恨与爱是同一光谱的两端。不，开膛手是…冷漠的。他杀害的人只是一幅画布，或是一把笔刷。艺术家不会恨，也不会爱，一幅空白的画布。”</p><p>  "开膛手把受害者视为无关紧要的东西，而霍布斯却把受害者视为珍贵的爱。"</p><p>  “没错。”</p><p>  威尔抬眼看着汉尼拔。</p><p>  “关于连环杀手的事已经说得够多了，”威尔说。“我在工作中已经受够了。”</p><p>  “你可能会认为我在工作中受够了无数的精神分析，但这次谈话显示出我们多么容易陷入常规模式，以及我们在多大程度上让我们的职业定义了我们。”</p><p>  “是啊，你一定是个好到炸的精神医生，因为我很确定我刚刚告诉你的关于我的想法比我从前告诉任何人的……都要多。在这次谈话中，我觉得自己比脱衣服时都要更赤裸。”</p><p>  一个恶劣的笑容浮现在汉尼拔的嘴边。“你可以把衣服脱掉，如果那样会让你更舒服的话。”</p><p>  威尔笑了,脸颊染上红晕。</p><p>  “甜点?”汉尼拔邀请。</p><p>  "好的，谢谢。”</p><p>  威尔跟着汉尼拔进了厨房，不愿意在餐厅里等着。甚至不确定他是否想重新回到餐厅。他斜靠在岛式柜台上，汉尼拔从橱柜里拿出碗，然后打开冰柜。</p><p>  “无花果和蜂蜜冰糕，”汉尼拔边说边拿出一个容器。</p><p>  “自制的?”</p><p>  ”以及土生土长的。我的后花园里有一棵无花果树。”</p><p>  威尔本可以进一步打听汉尼拔的花园，但他没有。相反，他更放松地靠在柜台上，毫不掩饰地看着汉尼拔，而汉尼拔则在其中一个碗里盛了一勺冰糕。</p><p>  在威尔的脑海里有一种他以前从未遇到过的，难以定义的感觉。一种躁动，一种饥饿。这是他第一次明白，加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯的食人行径是出于爱。威尔想咬汉尼拔的脖子，这种感觉类似于一种可爱的侵略——想要挤出一些惹人怜爱的东西——但更邪恶。</p><p>  汉尼拔朝威尔瞥了一眼，他的眼神里一定流露出与威尔相同的一些想法，因为汉尼拔把冰糕拿走了，却没有把另一只碗也装满。他走进威尔的私人空间，把勺子举到威尔的唇边。</p><p>  威尔张开他的嘴，让汉尼拔喂他，让冰糕在他的舌头上融化，然后汉尼拔就站在那，入侵，舔舐他的嘴。相比之下，汉尼拔的舌头是滚烫的。汉尼拔给他喂了一勺又一勺，中间夹杂着汉尼拔对威尔本人的品尝，直到威尔开始喘息和疼痛，汉尼拔舌头上的热浪在威尔身上点燃。汉尼拔把碗放在柜台上，然后伸出一只手抓着威尔的裤子。</p><p>  “我带你上楼好吗?”汉尼拔对着威尔的嘴喃喃自语。</p><p>  威尔吞咽了一下。“好，”他说，随后那只隔着裤子放在他阴茎上的手更加用力，使他喘息。汉尼拔把他推到柜台上，他的手紧紧地握着，然后又开始揉捏撸动，直到威尔咬着嘴唇，喘着气。他想着，或许汉尼拔会改变主意——会解开威尔的腰带，把手放进威尔的裤子里，就在厨房里——但汉尼拔从威尔被放置在柜台上的地方后退了一步，反而牵起了威尔的手。</p><p>  来吧，”汉尼拔拉着他说。</p><p>  他们穿过房子往回走，上了前门附近的楼梯，进了一间华丽的卧室。</p><p>  汉尼拔把手伸向威尔的胸膛，然后一个纽扣一个纽扣地拉开他的衬衫。</p><p>  (威尔抛弃了领带，汉尼拔却没有。)</p><p>  威尔的衬衫掉了，接着是贴身内衣，然后是腰带。威尔甚至还没来得及回报汉尼拔相同的举动——威尔脱下汉尼拔的背心时，他的胳膊被自己脱下的衬衫缠住了——但当汉尼拔被他的纽扣和拉链分散了注意力时，他抓住了机会。</p><p>  不过，威尔并没有成功乘胜追击。当汉尼拔把他的衣服完全脱光时，威尔只解开了汉尼拔的背心和上衣的纽扣。</p><p>  “这感觉很不公平，”威尔说。</p><p>  汉尼拔咬了咬威尔的嘴。“上床去。”</p><p>  威尔照做了。他躺下来，看着汉尼拔高效地解开衣服，把它们整理成一叠，然后朝威尔走去。威尔的双腿本能地张开，阴茎翘起，紧贴着他的腹部——整个人展开，像是等着被吞食。</p><p>  “你看起来像一顿饕宴，”汉尼拔说。他从床头柜上拿了些东西，爬上床，侵入威尔的两腿之间，在威尔的嘴上紧紧地吻了一下。“我该先拿你怎么办呢?”</p><p>  “任何你想做的。“威尔是认真的。他颤抖着，喘着气，汉尼拔勃起的阴茎摩擦着他的髋骨，汉尼拔的声音在他耳边回响，汉尼拔的气味在他周围弥漫。</p><p>  汉尼拔的手指环绕着威尔的阴茎，完美地轻抚了几下，而他的唇在移动。首先是威尔的脖子，然后是锁骨，然后是乳头，这让威尔倒抽了一口气，抓住了汉尼拔的头发。以前从来没有人特别注意过他的乳头，和他睡过的女人通常都不理睬它们。汉尼拔的牙齿咬住了那两点，吮了吮，而汉尼拔的拇指在他的龟头上摩擦。</p><p>  威尔发出一种毫无尊严的声音。</p><p>  汉尼拔改变了攻势，威尔有一半的把握，他要让自己难堪了。但随后汉尼拔继续进攻，张大嘴巴亲吻威尔的腹部，直到他快要——</p><p>  “操!”</p><p>  汉尼拔一个深喉，然后后仰抽离，从底部舔到阴茎的顶部，一遍又一遍。威尔一把抓过床单，生怕自己会扯掉汉尼拔的头发。</p><p>  瓶盖咔哒一声开响了，然后是一根水滑的手指在威尔的睾丸后部蹭来蹭去，在离睾丸后面很远的地方。即使汉尼拔口了他的鸡巴，一根手指在里面的按压也是不舒服的。但随后，那根手指就开始弯曲和摩擦，并在内部找到了那个让他爽到头晕眼花的地方。一根手指变成了两根，威尔确信他听到的哀鸣声来自他自己。</p><p>  双腿颤抖，胸部起伏，威尔感觉这一切就像从色情片里出来的东西——和他平时笨拙的样子大不相同。他向下看，同时汉尼拔向上看。他们的目光接触，汉尼拔扭转手指，按进深处，把威尔逼到了悬崖边缘。</p><p>  汉尼拔会让他这样射出来的——不，汉尼拔想让他这样射出来。</p><p>  威尔——不知所措，不知如何是好。他想要的所有，一下子达成了:汉尼拔的嘴在他的阴茎上，汉尼拔的身体压在他的床单上，汉尼拔的阴茎代替他的手指。</p><p>  汉尼拔,汉尼拔,汉尼拔。</p><p>  “操我，”威尔气喘吁吁地说，他自己也没有完全预料到这话会从他的舌尖溜出来。“上帝,汉尼拔,Please。”</p><p>  这进展太快了。也许过快了——几秒钟前他们好像还在厨房里，还在餐桌上。</p><p>  汉尼拔放过了威尔的阴茎，在他的髋骨上印了一个吻。</p><p>  “你确定吗?”</p><p>  威尔点点头，不完全相信会听到这样的声音。</p><p>  汉尼拔抽回了他的手指，又把三根手指一齐放了回去。拉伸的力度更大了，当汉尼拔的指关节滑过他的边缘地带时，威尔不禁发出一声轻微的，被抽打似的哀鸣。</p><p>  “你以前这样做过?”</p><p>  威尔发出一阵颤抖的笑声。</p><p>  “那么明显?”</p><p>  威尔不想说话。不想谈他的性史或性经验，或其他任何事。他想要做爱，想要汉尼拔在他体内的热度。</p><p>  “但是这里，”汉尼拔一边说，一边在前列腺上擦了擦，威尔猛地抽搐了一下，倒抽了一口气，“似乎让你大吃一惊。”</p><p>  “我……”威尔不知道该说什么。不想承认自己缺少经验，不想撒谎。他绝对不想光着身子躺在汉尼拔的床上谈话——今晚他已经说得够多了。现在他想去感受，去享受，去行动，而不用担心后果。</p><p>  汉尼拔抽出他的手指，将威尔的一个膝盖直压在床上，将威尔的另一条腿钩在他的臀部上，然后将它们翻转，让他们彼此面对着。动作流畅，无缝衔接，威尔的唇对准汉尼拔的嘴巴。</p><p>  威尔亲吻汉尼拔时，汉尼拔的手滑过威尔的两腿间，手指又插了回去。威尔的屁股不由自主地扭动起来，向前摇晃着，撞在汉尼拔的阴茎上，然后又回到汉尼拔的手指上。汉尼拔的另一只手绕着他们的两根阴茎打转，然后就是身体对身体的挤压碰撞，汉尼拔的手指像是把他撕开了。威尔跟不上亲吻的节奏——他的喘息紧贴着汉尼拔的嘴，他的臀部向前后摇摆，追逐着这两种快感。当他们开始谈话的时候，刚刚的绝境已经稳定下来，但现在又出现了，而且风力越来越大地裹挟着威尔。</p><p>  汉尼拔的手指突然意外地抽了出来，然后手放在了威尔的屁股上，重新调整姿势，把他的大腿抬得更高，并改变了角度。汉尼拔的阴茎从两股间插了进来，威尔的括约肌与他的龟头贴合。</p><p>  “求你了，”威尔呻吟着，想要感受他的全部。</p><p>  汉尼拔的鼻翼微张，然后威尔发现自己被翻转了过来，汉尼拔的影子在他头顶上若隐若现。汉尼拔的手摸索着掉在枕头上的避孕套，哦，对了——他们中只有一个人似乎在用理智思考，而且肯定不是威尔，这是肯定的。</p><p>  汉尼拔打开安全套，把它套上，涂上更多的润滑油。他不会再问威尔是否确定——只是把手放到合适的位置，然后插了进去。</p><p>  威尔感到了饱胀感。他抓住汉尼拔的肩膀，他的阴茎一路最大限度地推进。汉尼拔给了他几秒钟的时间来调整伸展动作，然后抽出来，再插进去。这抽插不像威尔以前感觉过的那样。汉尼拔稍稍改变了一下姿势，然后一刺，到了那里——把威尔像火柴一样点亮起来。威尔倒抽了一口冷气，用手指掐着汉尼拔的后背，试图抓住什么东西，任何东西，尽量不让自己溶入一团神经末梢的刺激中。</p><p>  汉尼拔抽了出来，又插了进去——以最有力的、最势不可挡的方式进攻着威尔的前列腺。然后，一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍，以一种让威尔疑惑的节奏，疑惑他是如何在什么都没有意识到的情况下，错过了他整个人生中绝顶的快感。</p><p>  然后汉尼拔灵巧的手抓住威尔的阴茎，威尔几乎要哭了。</p><p>  “我撑不下去了，”威尔抱怨道。“我做不到。”</p><p>  “不要有所保留。”</p><p>  威尔阴茎上的那只手用力、快速、完美地撸动着。威尔试图再坚持一会儿，哪怕只是为了陶醉于这种感觉，但他做不到——他发出一声哽咽的呻吟，紧贴着汉尼拔的肩膀。汉尼拔用手抚摸着他，直到威尔因过度兴奋而呜咽，然后汉尼拔举起手，把威尔的精液舔干净。汉尼拔又抽插了几回合，狠绝而不饶人，然后把脸埋在威尔的颈窝里，喘着粗气。</p><p>  他们躺在一起，喘息着，心满意足，过了好一会儿。威尔的手指在汉尼拔的脊梁上下移动，从他那肌肉发达得惊人的背部滑过，然后又回到他颈后柔软的头发上。</p><p>  威尔真的做到了。和一个男人做爱，玩得很尽兴。事实证明，他需要了解自己的地方远比他想象的要多。</p><p>  毕竟我的心理医生一直鼓励我走出自己的舒适区。</p><p>  威尔吻了一下汉尼拔的肩膀，试图抑制住自己的笑声。汉尼拔似乎没有注意到。不过他还是把阴茎抽了出来，这可不太舒服，然后把安全套扎了下来。</p><p>  一想到汉尼拔进入了他的身体里，他就……这出乎意料地吸引人，尽管这应该是他们穿着衣服而不是躺在床上时谈论的话题。汉尼拔走到浴室去处理掉安全套，几秒钟后又重新出现了，看上去温柔而且凌乱。他关了灯，然后爬上床。</p><p>  “睡吧。”</p><p> </p><p>  第二天早上威尔醒来发现床的另一侧空了。卧室的门半开着，他能听到远处汉尼拔在楼下走动的声音，所以他不太关心汉尼拔具体的去向。</p><p>  不，威尔首先关心的是他闻起来有股性爱的味道，他的头发可能已经乱成一团了，而且这样的酸痛程度是他通常不会有的。他在汉尼拔舒服得出奇的床上躺了十秒钟，然后掀开被子，强迫自己站起来。</p><p>  威尔毫不惊讶地发现，汉尼拔的套间浴室和房子的其他部分一样豪华。威尔可以发誓，他在心理医生候诊室里放置的一本室内设计杂志上看到过一间一模一样的浴室，里面有一个贵妃浴缸和独立的淋浴间。</p><p>  (也就是说，所有富人的房子看起来都一样。)</p><p>  威尔冲了个澡，擦洗头发，沉浸在水流中。边上的洗漱用具，同样的，也都是不必要的花哨——它们的标签上都写有法语字样，还带有某种清甜的冷香。如果汉尼拔看到威尔的沐浴用品(什么时候能看到?)，他可能会犹豫，但至少威尔不会用二合一的洗发水/护发素组合洗头。</p><p>  （这次之后就再也不会了）</p><p>  威尔觉得自己也许应该手足无措，但他没有。他昨晚玩得很开心。他享受性爱，他…他告诉一个人他在与之约会的人，他经常与连环杀手共情，所以他害怕自己也成为连环杀手。并且一切都很顺利，汉尼拔根本不在意这些。威尔眨眨眼，这真的发生了，虽然很难相信汉尼拔真的不介意。但是，他似乎真真正正地接受了威尔的缺陷。</p><p>  威尔裹着一条蓬松的白色浴巾，蒸汽腾腾地离开浴室。威尔通常不喜欢昂贵的东西——比如这一条浴巾——但柔软、蓬松的面料对他的皮肤有种意想不到的好处。威尔不可能拥有这么蓬松的浴巾。至少，在有7条爱吃草直到吃吐的狗的情况下不可能，它们直到威尔出差太久那次，对他的离开感到不满，开始在房子周围奇怪的地方撒尿后，才都接受了“卫生间禁令”的训练。</p><p>  威尔回到卧室去找衣服。他发现它们被整整齐齐地叠在木柜台上，还有一条干净的内裤。</p><p>  (他自己原本的内裤已经无处可寻了。)</p><p>  威尔穿着干净整洁的衣物缓步下楼，发现一杯新鲜的咖啡在等待他的光临，而汉尼拔则在烘箱后面准备早饭。</p><p>  “早上好，”汉尼拔说。他已经穿上了一套整洁的西装——真是夺人眼球，一想到威尔是一个令人苦恼的浅睡眠者，通常都不能在外面的寒风的渗入中真正入睡，更不用说另一个人在房间里走来走去，从床上爬起来，穿上衣服。更何况是在一个陌生的地方与不熟悉的人作伴。</p><p>  “早上好，”威尔说着用双手抓起咖啡杯。</p><p>  “睡得怎么样?”</p><p>  “很好,真的。“威尔确实睡得很好，虽然这种事很少发生。“不过，我得赶快走了，”他不情愿地补充道。周三晚上约会的坏处是周四早上的到来。谢天谢地，他10点才上课，但即便如此，巴尔的摩和华盛顿之间的交通还是很糟糕。威尔得回家，把狗放出来，换衣服，然后去匡蒂科。威尔知道他在奥科宽附近会见识到什么样的路况。</p><p>  “你在匡蒂科工作吗?”</p><p>  “是的。”</p><p>  汉尼拔点点头。“在高峰时间开车需要很长时间。但吃早餐，也很重要，如果你能挤出时间的话。”汉尼拔说，开始煎鸡蛋。</p><p>  “当然。”</p><p>  威尔真的应该上路了，但这并不意味着他打算这么做。相反，他把自己和汉尼拔的咖啡都端上了桌子，而汉尼拔托着盘子。</p><p>  “我刚刚才意识到，虽然我一直在猜测，但我还没问:你住在巴尔的摩吗?”</p><p>  “不，我住在弗吉尼亚的狼陷。”</p><p>  威尔把另一杯咖啡放在汉尼拔昨晚坐的地方，然后坐到他昨晚的位置上。这个房间在白天看起来不太一样。更明亮，没有那么暧昧，但不知何故，汉尼拔的魅力丝毫不减。</p><p>  “下次我们可以去你住的地方，我不想让你离家太远。”</p><p>  威尔咬了一口鸡蛋，不由自主地发出满意的哼声。威尔这辈子已经给自己烹饪过上千次鸡蛋了，但从来没有尝过这样的味道。威尔也意识到，他们昨天晚上的谈话遗漏了威尔生活中的一些关键特征。</p><p>  “首先你应该知道我养了7条狗，”威尔说。“而且我的家是……”</p><p>  威尔该如何描述自己的生活方式?怎么对汉尼拔这样的人解释呢?他如何解释自己有一栋两层楼的大房子(对他来说太大了，但还是比汉尼拔的房子小)，但他搬进去时却把上层楼封闭起来，把床放在客厅里?这并不是说他认为汉尼拔会对他本身妄加评判——与他的精神状态相比，威尔破旧的房子和不合理数量的狗简直是小巫见大巫——但他仍然不想让汉尼拔感到过分惊讶。</p><p>  “我想，”汉尼拔笑着说，“在百万富翁社区里，这是件很普通的事。”</p><p>  威尔也笑了,松了一口气。“我想，如果你去问一个房地产经纪人的意见，得到的专业术语是‘拆房’。”</p><p>  那栋房子比威尔住过的任何地方都要大，但最多也只是他邻居房子的一半大。威尔不知道怎么处理这么大的空间。这可能说明了他的一些问题，因为他尘封了没有用处的空间，假装它不存在。</p><p>   可能真的说明了某些问题。</p><p>  “但这让你心安。”</p><p>  “空间很小，”因为威尔把它变小了，“但我不需要更大的空间。它甚至有几英亩的土地在产权上曾经属于国家公园，这可比我所要求的多得多。”</p><p>  “你怎么会有这样一笔财产呢?”</p><p>  “我继承了它。我的伯祖父在没有其他家人的情况下去世了，把遗产留给了我。当时我正在寻找离开新奥尔良的借口，到别的地方重新开始，所以我带上自己的狗，来到这里。”</p><p>  威尔大口地吃了几口早餐，享受着宁静的早晨，但他意识到，在巴尔的摩和狼陷之间，等待他的是车速缓慢的爬行。</p><p>  “我想多呆一会儿，但是……”</p><p>  “但是你必须出发了，我明白。让我送你到门口。”</p><p>  威尔继续喝着他的咖啡，一直到前门，最后一口喝完，然后把空杯子递给汉尼拔，他看起来被逗笑了。</p><p>  “你周六有空吗?”威尔问道，在门口徘徊，尽管他真的需要马上离开。</p><p>  汉尼拔想了一会儿。“我有空。”</p><p>  从汉尼拔的语气中可以听出，他其实并不是空闲的，但为了能再次见到威尔，他会取消一切既定的计划。</p><p>  “那就周六吧，”威尔说。“我会告诉你更多细节的。”</p><p>  然后他亲吻了汉尼拔，冲出了门。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                             ———————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  周四晚上，威尔在他的衣橱里一件一件地找衣服，想找到合适的穿。他所有的着装要么太随意，要么太脏污，要么有太多……格子。威尔一脸嫌弃地站在他那堆衣服前。为什么他会让自己的衣柜变成这样?他挑出出自己最好的选择——一件绿色带扣衬衫，还有一件有点旧的毛衣，它们曾经在他眼里都很不错——他把它们摆出来作为备选。</p><p>  周五,他还在犹豫。</p><p>  周六早上，威尔投降了，走进一家高档男装店，让热情的销售助理把他打扮得像个洋娃娃。最后，他在收银台前给一堆合身的紧身衬衫和非常讨人喜欢的休闲裤付了帐。售货员称它们为“性感教授风”，并努力不让自己对这些衣物的庞大数量露出奇怪的表情。</p><p> </p><p>  周六晚上，威尔将带汉尼拔到位于车库后的狼陷表演艺术中心去听室内乐。这场表演很精彩，但不是威尔会独自去看的类型，并且他毫不意外地发现汉尼拔认识另外三名观众，还有小提琴手。</p><p>  威尔带汉尼拔回到家。在看到放在客厅的床时汉尼拔连眼睛都没眨一下;他伸手让狗狗们嗅嗅，仔细考量威尔制作飞钓鱼钩的桌子，然后婉拒了一杯咖啡。</p><p>  汉尼拔拥有一种全心全意的专注。他剥了他的衣服，将威尔逼得无路可退只能跪在床上，逼到他哭出声，然后进入他，直到威尔几乎不记得他这辈子与汉尼拔之外的，其余平庸的性爱。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                             ————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  欣赏汉尼拔下厨总是会给人美妙的体验。</p><p>  阿拉娜靠在柜台上，手里拿着啤酒，当汉尼拔谈论起他的一个更令人讨厌的病人时，她听着汉尼拔带着异国口音的声音滑过耳边。他不是在征求意见，她也不会提供意见——这只是他们圈子里闲聊的内容，而且不管怎样，汉尼拔正在用切得很薄的肉片摆放成装饰性的肉质鲜花，他的注意力被分散了一半。</p><p>  汉尼拔从他的创作中退一步，用批判的眼光审视它，永远的完美主义者。他移除一块肉片，加上一个装饰菜，再次调整。</p><p>  “啤酒感觉如何?”他问道，小心翼翼地把香草夹进肉花中，“你喜欢吗?”</p><p>  “很美味。”这款啤酒简直令人难以置信——口感柔顺、味道纯正，只有一丝浓郁的红色来衬托整个基调。“我真不敢相信你能挤出时间来酿造啤酒，还有你做的那些其他事。”</p><p>  “我觉得自己很幸运，因为我既有丰富的创造力，又有空闲的时间去消磨它。”终于对手中的装饰满意了，汉尼拔拿起他的酒杯，转身面对她。“换句话说，你最近一直很忙。”</p><p>  “很抱歉。我知道我已经取消了——”</p><p>  “这件事我已经忘了，”他打断道。“现在我关心的不是我的时间，而是你的时间。”</p><p>  “工作是忙碌的。”</p><p>  在诊治病人、讲课和为杰克工作之间，Alana是如此的身心俱疲，有时她希望看到镜子中自己是透明的。</p><p>  救救我，我受够了！她想。</p><p>  “这么说，是工作分散了你今晚的注意力?”</p><p>  阿拉娜对她面前的男人微笑——他是她的同事、导师和朋友。她第一次见到他时，舌头都打结了，说不出话来，他那来自旧世界的魅力和足够的感召力填满了整个房间。她下定决心要向他证明自己，向这位年长的、老练的绅士证明自己。她的一部分总是认为自己最终会和他发生越界的关系。不是在他们的师生关系时期间，但是…也许会在后来，当他们的生活都井然有序的时候。</p><p>  然而，她现在就在这里，在他的房子里，喝着他的啤酒——除了身体上的吸引，她所能感觉到自己对与汉尼拔出现在她生活中的深深的迷恋。</p><p>  “不是，”她最后说，“但工作是一个让人从其他思路上转移注意力的很好方法。”</p><p>  “那么是什么思路让自己在途中分了心?”</p><p>  谈论自己的感受从来都不是阿拉娜的强项。对一个精神病学家来说，这也许有点讽刺。</p><p>  现在，汉尼拔的头发上夹杂了灰色，他眼睛周围的细纹说明他的饱经沧桑。爱上他能有多容易?</p><p>  为什么她似乎从来不走容易的路?</p><p>  “为什么我们从来没有约会过?”她没有回答，而是问道。</p><p>  汉尼拔的眼神因为乐趣和理解而变得明亮起来。“我想我们从来没有同时出现在彼此生命中正确的时刻。”不要否认——她知道他被她吸引，就像他知道她被他吸引一样。“你应该知道我最近在和别人约会。”</p><p>  烤箱响了一声提示音，汉尼拔放下酒杯，戴上烤箱手套。</p><p>  “我不是在勾引你，汉尼拔。这是我最近一直在思考的一个话题——吸引力、潜力，以及我们如何或为什么选择利用这些潜质。抑或选择不去利用。”汉尼拔从烤箱里拿出一些香喷喷，热腾腾的食物。“你是我自认为能在不涉及个人隐私的情况下谈论此事的少数几人之一。”</p><p>  “你知道，人类的性行为是非常复杂的。”汉尼拔边说边把烤盘里的食物整齐地放到两个餐盘里。</p><p>  “是的。”阿拉娜又喝了一口啤酒。“有什么我能帮忙的吗?”</p><p>  “我很感激你的好意，但不用，晚餐快做完了。”汉尼拔开始搅拌柜台上碗里的东西，然后把它滴在热气腾腾的盘子上。“你脑子里有个特别的想法。也许是某个特别的人。”</p><p>  阿拉娜耸了耸肩。想起那些她知道自己应该做的事情，那些她一直刻意避免去做的事情。</p><p>  “我给自己很好的建议，”她声音呆板地说，“但我很少听从。”</p><p>  “这是大多数精神学家的非官方座右铭。包括我自己。”汉尼拔拿起盘子，两只手各托一个，于是阿拉娜拿起他的酒杯，端进餐厅。汉尼拔把食物放在桌子上，尽职地告诉阿拉娜他做了什么——用法语，一种她不会说的语言——然后他把两人的座椅都移开，最后才落座。”为了更好地回答你之前的问题，我认为吸引力和浪漫的潜质是流动的，在我们的一生中都会改变。吸引力并不一定意味着可能性，而可能性也并不一定意味着吸引力。在错误的时间出现的正确的人很可能是错误的人。”</p><p>  “所以我们之间有吸引力，但没有可能。”</p><p>  “取米歇尔·德·蒙田的著名台词“parce que c'était lui; parce que c'était moi”④的反义句;我想说:不是现在的我，也不是现在的你。”</p><p>  阿拉娜停顿了一会儿。“我喜欢现在，”她说。</p><p>  “可我并不是契合你思想的那个人。”</p><p>  阿拉娜咬了一口晚餐，不禁发出喟叹的声音。“汉尼拔，这太美味了，一如既往。”</p><p>  “谢谢你。”</p><p>  汉尼拔本可以借此机会谈谈这道菜，或者他是如何找到肉的来源的，或者他正在计划的一个晚宴——但他没有。他在等她的回答，因为他是一个负责任的精神科医生，他不会轻易放过她，除非她直接拒绝他的帮助。</p><p>  “男人很…无趣“她最后说。“而女人…很复杂。”</p><p>  “你想把你的生活简单化吗?”</p><p>  “我尽量不把事情复杂化。”</p><p>  汉尼拔点头表示理解。“但是，如果我们不是复杂的生物，我们又是谁呢?”</p><p>  “我们到底是谁?”</p><p>  阿拉娜吃了几口她的食物，给了彼此小憩的机会去享受他们面前的美食杰作。</p><p>  “你遇到过那种人吗?”她最后问道，“你看着他，几秒钟后你就……知悉他的全部?”</p><p>  “你是在说一见钟情吗?”</p><p>  阿拉娜摇了摇头。“我不相信一见钟情。……我就是我，她就是她。就像拼图一样，只要你愿意，你就能知道它们是如何拼在一起的。”</p><p>  “没错。事实上，我正是处于这种状态。”汉尼拔敏锐地看着她。“为什么不让人把你的拼图拼起来呢?”</p><p>  她苦笑着说:“有时候，这些碎片并不贴合一整张拼图，不管它们多么匹配。”</p><p>  “也许你需要给自己画一幅新图。”</p><p>  阿拉娜笑了——很”汉尼拔“的建议。</p><p>  “我无法控制别人的生活。”阿拉娜喝了一口啤酒。“你爱上某个人了吗?”</p><p>  “还没有。但我会的，”汉尼拔漫不经心地肯定道。</p><p>  阿拉娜很难想象汉尼拔恋爱的情景。他一直是个有点孤僻的人。</p><p>  “你呢?”</p><p>  “没有。”阿拉娜甚至不需要仔细考虑她的答案。一缕黑发顺着臀部的曲线、香水的甜香、嘴唇上精致的口红，悄悄潜入她的脑海。“但我可以去爱。”</p><p>  汉尼拔举起酒杯说:“那么，这一杯，敬未来不期而遇的爱情。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                    __________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  “我很紧张，”威尔承认。他坐在汉尼拔的宾利轿车的副驾驶座上，在前往巴尔的摩歌剧院的路上，这会是威尔第二次出现在那里，却是第一次挽着汉尼拔的手臂登场。</p><p>  “没有必要紧张。你以前遇到过许多这样的人，我相信你上次到歌剧院去的时候，一切都很顺利，不是吗?”汉尼拔说着，一只手从方向盘上拿开，安慰性地捏了一下威尔的膝盖。</p><p>  上次，汉尼拔确实做了一些引荐，所以这次的情况，无可否认，可能会更糟。威尔确实成功地和汉尼拔一起度过了整个晚上，而没有让自己尴尬。汉尼拔把他介绍给每一个小团体，说威尔是歌剧的入门者，所以我们都必须以最好的举止确保他会下次光临，并伴以迷人的眨眼和微笑。然后他马上把话题转到这个人的女儿的婚礼计划上，或者那个人的新避暑别墅上。这样的举动让每个人都以汉尼拔触及的话题为风向标，让谈话完完全全避开了威尔。</p><p>  威尔知道，同样的方法第二次是不会成功的。上次，他是个不速之客，一个几乎不值得八卦的陌生人，谁会认识那个人?但这一次?这次威尔和汉尼拔一起出现了。他们会坐在一起，一起社交，一起离开。人们会感兴趣，八卦。他会窃窃私语，拿他和汉尼拔作比，发现他的不足之处。希望上帝不要让任何人认出他和他的名字。希望汉尼拔是在场唯一一个Tattlecrime的读者。</p><p>  “曾经，一名男子带着一把上了膛的枪走上飞机，把枪连同钱包和钥匙一起放在一个篮子里。机场安检人员根本没有意识到，因为他坦荡而自信地拿着它，所以他被允许带着夹带了私货的篮子上飞机。他们把篮子归还给他并且放行了他。”</p><p>  “你的意思是……”威尔皱起眉头，“蒙蔽他们直到成功过关?”</p><p>  “你脑海中的镜子可以反映出你最好的一面，而不仅仅是别人眼中最坏的一面。”</p><p>  “我不擅长出卖自己。”</p><p>  上次威尔去看歌剧时，他根本不在乎人们怎么看他。但是,现在他在乎了，他不想让汉尼拔难堪，也不想让汉尼拔对他们刚刚开始的关系有所迟疑。在乎别人怎么看你，这很有压力。人们都很喜欢猫——当你想让它们喜欢你时，它们能敏锐地感觉到，你越在乎它们，它们就越不在乎你。</p><p>  “你的焦虑是一种自我价值实现的预设，”汉尼拔边说边把车开进停车场，减速到一片空地上。</p><p>  “什么?”</p><p>  汉尼拔把车停在空地上，然后转身面对威尔。</p><p>  “你把这个社会想象得太过于独立思考了——人们会以你希望别人如何对待你的方式来对待你。当你期待轻蔑时，你会得到轻蔑。当你希望得到尊重时，你就会得到尊重。”</p><p>  “我认为事实要比这复杂一点。”</p><p>  “事实会让你惊讶的，”汉尼拔说，表情严肃。“要试试吗?”</p><p>  “好啊，”威尔发现自己说，“我可以试试看。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  威尔欣赏了整场演出，期间汉尼拔宣示占有欲的手时刻抚摸着他的大腿。这段经历最终变成了一种严格的心理练习:他一半的注意力放在表演上，一半的注意力放在汉尼拔温暖坚实的手上，完全没有注意到自己的幻觉。就应该这样做的，对吧?不要去顾虑幻觉?</p><p>  每次威尔深深陷于“幻觉会在演出结束后等着他们”这个念头，以至于他忘记了关注歌剧时，汉尼拔的手都会侵入威尔的大腿内侧摩挲，把他的注意力拉回此时此刻。威尔甚至不知道他是怎么做到的——每次威尔向汉尼拔投去视线，他似乎都是那么全神贯注于歌剧本身，根本没有注意到威尔内心的暗潮汹涌。但威尔一旦迷失于自己的大脑深处，汉尼拔都会出现，再次把他拉回来。</p><p>  反反复复，一遍又一遍。</p><p>  当鸡尾酒时间一到，威尔就像囫囵喝了三杯不加奶和糖的咖啡一样紧张不安，他对汉尼拔的预知与笃定半信半疑。</p><p>  “不要让自己成为内心担忧他们会看到的人，”汉尼拔对着威尔的耳朵低语。“当我看着你时，你就是我看到的那个人。”</p><p>  威尔望着汉尼拔，汉尼拔回望他，信心十足。一点也不担心威尔会让他难堪，或者做什么蠢事。只是单纯地——欣赏威尔，想要和威尔分享他所享受的东西。</p><p>  “你觉得表演怎么样?”汉尼拔牵着威尔的手，领着他加入了社交战场。</p><p>  “只要和你在一起，我想我会喜欢任何东西。”</p><p>  汉尼拔紧紧握住威尔的手作为回应。这句话听起来真他妈矫情，但这是真的——汉尼拔对任何事物的享受也可以是威尔的享受。他喜欢和汉尼拔在一起，不管汉尼拔做什么。</p><p>  “我们去哪儿?”威尔问，他意识到他们是在人群中穿行，而不仅仅是直达酒吧。</p><p>  “我想让你见一个人。”</p><p>  汉尼拔停下来，只从一个路过的侍者的托盘里拿了两杯酒，松开威尔的手，好让自己把酒递过去，威尔感激地接受了。然后他们迈入了汉尼拔很熟悉的一个圈子。</p><p>  “汉尼拔!”一个女人惊叫道。“很高兴见到你。还有威尔，”她说，眼睛里闪着愉快的光芒，“幸好我们上次没把你吓跑。”威尔对这个女人没有特别的记忆，但他确信她是汉尼拔介绍给他的许多人之一。</p><p>  威尔露齿一笑，让汉尼拔式的轻松自信自然流露出来。“我不会被轻易吓到。”</p><p>  “你已经认识艾琳了，”汉尼拔说，提醒威尔女人的名字。“这是格雷戈里和马洛里·汤普森，艾玛·马库克斯和伊莱恩·彼得森。”威尔跟每个名字都握了握手，已经开始担心要区分艾琳、伊莱恩和艾玛这三个名字了。“各位，这是威尔·格雷厄姆。”</p><p>  最后一个女人——伊莱恩，威尔提醒自己，是伊莱恩，而不是艾琳——在汉尼拔的介绍下，用锐利地看着威尔。</p><p>  “威尔·格雷厄姆?”她眯起眼睛看着他说。“你是那个抓住埃尔登·斯塔梅斯的侧写者吗?”</p><p>  威尔不允许自己退缩，不允许自己怒视汉尼拔。“我想让你见一个人，”他说，威尔应该很清楚，自己早该认真对待这句表面上平平无奇的话。</p><p>  “是的，女士。”威尔回答。</p><p>  隐姓埋名只能到此为止了。</p><p>  艾琳大声地喘着气，艾玛震惊地把一只的手放在胸前，夸张地抓着她的珍珠项链。</p><p>  “那么，能认识你，我感到非常荣幸，”伊莱恩说。“我的侄女是格雷琴·斯佩克。你救了她的命。”</p><p>  威尔呆滞地眨眼。他通常不处理善后工作——他抓住了凶手，有时甚至还救了一个受害者，然后他就躲到聚光灯照不到的角落，把其余的交给杰克和BAU的其他成员来进行调查，逮捕工作，并与媒体搞好关系。威尔不会和受害者或受害者的家人交谈。他完全不知道该说什么。</p><p>  “威尔是个出色的犯罪剖析专家，”汉尼拔说着，伸手搂住了威尔的腰，“而且非常谦虚。”</p><p>   “一个真正的美国英雄，”艾琳说，重新燃起了对威尔的兴趣。“汉尼拔，我们总能看见你身边围绕着最不可思议的人。”</p><p>  威尔结结巴巴地说：“我不——”</p><p>  “就像我说的，“汉尼拔眨了眨眼，”他非常谦虚。威尔把时间花在追捕这个国家最危险的杀手上，但他口中讲述的故事却又只是办公室里寻常的一天。”</p><p>  女士们窃笑。</p><p>  威尔难以置信地看着汉尼拔，汉尼拔挑衅地回看他。勇敢的威尔挺身而出，控诉汉尼拔的不实叙述。</p><p>  “确实只不过是办公室里寻常的又一天，”威尔说，但他笑着配合。</p><p>  汉尼拔带着夸张的表情环顾四周，“明白我说的谦虚是什么了吗?”</p><p>  “那么，你只是在全国各地旅行，抓捕杀人犯吗?”马洛里·汤普森第一次开口发问。</p><p>  “并不是。幸运的是，没有足够的连环杀手。大部分时间我都是匡蒂科的犯罪心理学教授。”</p><p>  格雷戈里•汤普森带着一种不情愿的敬意说:“那可真是一份该死的日常工作。”</p><p>  威尔不太…相信对话是这样展开的。他在这里，他是其中的一部分，他参与其中，但即便如此，一切还是有一种不真实的感觉。</p><p>  “你在工作中树敌很多吗?”马洛里问道。</p><p>  “老实说，没有，”威尔说，回想起过去几个月来为杰克工作。“我想我发现的每一个杀手，我都抓住了。”</p><p>  威尔甚至没有意识到，他的话听起来是最令人讨厌的谦虚自夸，直到他说完了之后才反应过来——但也许他的冷漠语气让人相信他的话是真的，因为其他人看起来都很惊讶，而不是很生气。</p><p>  汉尼拔哼了一声，把人们的注意力转回到他身上。</p><p>  “别忘了，还有那位可怕的劳兹女士。”</p><p>  威尔翻了个白眼，尽管关于弗莱迪·劳兹的提醒让他的脊梁骨感到一阵恶寒。他不想让这些人注意到她的报道，不想让他们在这之后关注她。</p><p>  “威尔发现一个小报记者潜入并污染了一个待考察的犯罪现场，”汉尼拔告诉大家。“从那以后，她就和威尔有了某种私人恩怨。”</p><p>  艾琳发出嫌恶的声音，马洛里低声说:“哦，太可怕了。”</p><p>  威尔觉得自己应该记笔记。换做是他就不会提及弗雷迪，即使他想靠自己来吸引人们。一想到要把人们的注意力吸引到她的不实报道上，只会败坏她的名声——而且是带着真相!——威尔永远也不会想到这法子。汉尼拔没有撒谎。他甚至没有有意地歪曲事实，尽管他暗示弗雷迪报告威尔的精神健康状况是出于报复。</p><p>  但话又说回来，难道不是吗?</p><p>  “哦，我看到了那个可怕的女人写的一些东西，”伊莱恩说，她的脸上挂着厌恶的表情。“绝对荒谬的胡言乱语。难怪她不得不自己在网上发表文章，而不是在像《泰晤士报》这样有名望的地方写作。”</p><p>  其他人都点头同意，就像在互联网上发表文章是他们听说过的最荒谬的事情。</p><p>  “您的儿子还在为《华盛顿邮报》撰稿吗?”汉尼拔问汤普森夫妇，谈话从威尔转到汤普森家庭的后辈(毕业于美国最优等的大学)，然后是艾琳的孙女的外科医生实习期(考虑过哥伦比亚大学，但还没找到她正真心仪的大学)。</p><p>  还有几个人悄悄走进来，互相作了介绍，还有一些人匆匆离开去找其他朋友。</p><p>  威尔的故事——经过流言蜚语——传遍了整个房间，威尔知道，下次他再来看歌剧时，几乎每个人都会知道他是谁。这是第一次，威尔不再为社交感到烦恼。不同于老套的威尔因为自己是疯子而抓住疯子的故事，这个故事是关于威尔的，犯罪侧写者，顽抗的英雄，被一个可恶的小报记者在嫉妒中残酷地诽谤。</p><p>  周围的一切都是热切的，诱人的，令人印象深刻的。</p><p>  威尔第一次拥有这样的感觉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                         ——————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  “我又去看歌剧了，”威尔告诉贝迪莉亚。</p><p>  今天的花束是紫色和黄色的，一根高高的花茎中间点缀着几十朵紫罗兰花。它们身上有一种奇怪的威胁性，虽然他也说不清为什么。</p><p>  “我想是在约会吧?”</p><p>  威尔点了点头。</p><p>  “感觉如何?”</p><p>  威尔斟酌着自己的话，完全知道自己接下来的话听起来有多可笑。</p><p>  “事实证明，我可以在公共场合假装成一个正常人，”他说。</p><p>  “是的,威尔。这是绝大多数人每天都在做的事情。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                              ____________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  “需要我打电话给什么人吗?”</p><p>  威尔眨眼。他在犯罪现场?威尔又眨了眨眼睛，紧紧地闭上眼睛，然后睁开，仿佛这样就能使房间停止旋转。他面前的两个贝弗利合二为一，两个关切的表情融合成一个深深的忧虑的面容。</p><p>  “我——”我很好，威尔想这么说，但他似乎无法张口。今天早上醒来的时候，今早杰克叫他来上班的时候，他就觉得有点酸痛和疲劳。现在他像是——另一个人。不适的。</p><p>  崩溃的。</p><p>  你需要我打电话吗?【斜】</p><p>  贝弗利可能是指他的心理医生，但威尔现在真的很想见汉尼拔。</p><p>  “需要，”威尔说着，眯起眼睛掩饰着他的不安。“我要——出去透透气。”</p><p>  心脏砰砰直跳，胃里翻江倒海，脑袋疼痛不已，威尔没能走多远。</p><p>  他从前门走出来，然后像断了线的风筝一样落在门廊的台阶上。他想呆在那里，闭上眼睛。可是，他还是从口袋里掏出手机打给汉尼拔。</p><p>  威尔眨了眨眼，世界在危险地倾斜。</p><p>  威尔眨了眨眼，贝弗利就坐在他旁边。</p><p>  威尔眨了眨眼，汉尼拔就在这里。</p><p>  汉尼拔蹲在威尔面前，高度与他的眼睛平齐，然后用手背探威尔的前额。另一只手抓住威尔的手腕——查看脉搏。</p><p>  “我没病，”威尔埋怨道。</p><p>  汉尼拔没有理他，把手从前额移到威尔的喉咙上。</p><p>  “你病了。你的脉搏加快，淋巴结肿大了，至少发烧了102华氏度⑤。尽管有意地让自己经历情感创伤极少情况下是明智的，但当你的身体同时也在与感染作斗争时，这种做法绝对明智不到哪去。你需要休息和补充水分。”</p><p>  “我有一种感觉，你是威尔最近变得如此开朗的原因，”贝弗利全程第一次开口说道。“我是贝弗利.卡兹。”她向汉尼拔伸出手来。</p><p>  “汉尼拔.莱克特。”</p><p>  “如果你认为威尔需要休息，那就把他带回家去。或者，你知道的，随便什么地方。”对他们同居的暗示。“我会告知杰克的。”</p><p>  “杰克会生气的，”威尔揉着眼睛说。</p><p>  “让他气。反正你现在这状态对他也没什么用。” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                       ——————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  威尔睡眼惺忪地睁开眼，昏昏沉沉并且还在发烧。汉尼拔坐在他的床边，手里拿着一本书，全神贯注地读着——这给了威尔一个难得的机会凝视汉尼拔，在汉尼拔没有与他对视的情况下。</p><p>  威尔其实看不太清。这整个房间都在光线的忽明忽暗中都不自然地歪斜着，牡鹿不请自来地漫步进来时，鹿蹄的嗒嗒声透过敞开的门无声地回响着。威尔闭上眼睛，厌倦了幻觉，厌倦了病态和无力。他一定在无意识中发出了某种声音，因为当他再次睁开眼睛时，汉尼拔正看着他。</p><p>  “你醒了。”</p><p>  威尔嘟囔：“我醒了吗？”</p><p>  在汉尼拔的身后，雄鹿甩了甩脑袋，一时间，鹿角像是被安在了汉尼拔的头顶——一个黑色的王冠。</p><p>  然后，就像这样，它消失了。只剩威尔和汉尼拔单独在房间里。威尔阖上双眼，专注于让世界停止旋转。</p><p>  一只手贴在威尔的额头上。“你还是有点发烧，但是比昨天好多了。”</p><p>  “我怎么了?”这声音比威尔的预期要弱得多，他颤抖得像只小猫。威尔睁开眼睛，望着汉尼拔，等待着解答。</p><p>  “流感是有可能是罪魁祸首，”汉尼拔说，“尽管你必须接受流感病毒测试才能确定诊断结果。”</p><p>  威尔靠在枕头上摇了摇头。“随便吧。我不去看医生。”</p><p>  “我从来没有提议你去看。”</p><p>  “你是个医生。”</p><p>  汉尼拔纵容地笑了：“我是。”</p><p>  “好吧。”威尔终于意识到，自己说的话没有多大意义。“你在看什么?”</p><p>  “【法语】《认识的意志》”</p><p>  “读给我听听？”</p><p>  “这是法语书。”</p><p>  “可以。我不需要去理解它，我只想听到你的声音。”威尔对克里奥尔法语的基础知识并不能帮助他理解汉尼拔所读的任何高雅的东西，但这实际上并不重要。威尔发现，汉尼拔的声音非常有效地驱散了他的噩梦。</p><p>  “【法语】但这第一次概述说明了这一点:与其说这是一篇关于性的论述，不如说这是一篇由一系列在不同机构中运作的设备所产生的过多的讲话。中世纪以肉体和苦修为主题，形成了一种非常统一的论述……”⑥</p><p> </p><p>  威尔眨着眼睛醒来，发现汉尼拔伸起身体躺在他的旁边，身上盖着被子，穿着衣服，但谢天谢地没有穿鞋。一只穿袜子的脚放在被子上，膝盖上支着一本写生本，他真的是一位博学的艺术家。这张纸上有一幅尚未完工的图画——看起来像是某种建筑物，不过威尔得把一半埋在枕头里的脑袋抬起来才能看得更清楚些。</p><p>  威尔让自己的眼睛闭上，不去理会旁边铅笔在纸上反复的勾勒涂画。</p><p>  当威尔再次睁开眼睛时，他看到的是一幅令人惊叹级别的全景图，其中的细节让威尔一眼就能看出这是一座欧洲城市，不过他还得仔细端详才能猜出这具体是哪里。</p><p>  “这是，”威尔开始喃喃自语，但这句话马上就被一个大大的哈欠打断了。“你在画什么?”</p><p>  汉尼拔看了威尔一眼，但并没有停止他手中的素描，他伸出左手拨弄威尔的头发。“圣母百花大教堂，佛罗伦萨。”汉尼拔详细阐释道“你还好吗?”</p><p>  威尔估量了一下:发烧带来的漂浮感已经消失了,不再感觉有什么在燃烧他的皮肤,那感觉像他要融化在由人体产生的黏性物质构成的恶心水坑里（并威尔知道那看起来像什么,多亏了那个把受害者放到酸里的杀手)。他的肌肉僵硬酸痛，胃还在翻腾，他意识到自己在做苦相，因为他的头发油腻腻的，还有皮肤上残留的汗渍。比起之前真是好得不能再好了。</p><p>  “像一滩烂泥。但比之前好多了。”</p><p>  缠在威尔头发上的手移到了他的额头上。“你的烧似乎退了。你觉得自己能喝下点汤吗?”</p><p>  “可能吧，”威尔抱怨着。一想到食物他就感觉更糟，但他知道自己需要吃东西。勉强地。“但我真正想要的是淋浴。”</p><p>  “如果你愿意的话，泡个热水澡比淋浴对你酸痛的肌肉更有效。”</p><p>  汉尼拔的巨型贵妃浴缸占据了主浴室。威尔从来不喜欢懒洋洋地泡在浴缸里，但就连他也考虑过泡泡浴——难以避免，因为这种好事确实不容忽视。就像汉尼拔的房子和他生活中的其他一切一样，这是一种洋洋自得和毫无歉意的享乐主义。一年前，要是威尔在受害者家里或杂志上看到那个浴缸，他一定会嗤之以鼻。见鬼，即使是一个月以前，他也会觉得它们的存在很烦人。然而，不知怎么的，在汉尼拔的该死的房子里，想象着汉尼拔泡了个久久的澡，然后穿着华丽的浴袍走下楼，读着一些可笑的医学教科书作为茶余饭后的读物，这幅画面是迷人的，而不是可怕的。</p><p>  威尔工人阶级的父亲一旦得知自家儿子的这个想法，肯定会在坟墓里气得打滚。</p><p>  “我想我自从还是个孩子的时候就没泡过澡，”威尔说，“但如果你觉得那样做更好……”</p><p>  汉尼拔花了点时间在他的画的中心建筑上补充一些微小的细节，然后就把他的速写本放在床头柜上。当威尔试图坐起来时，他将全部注意力转向威尔。“别动，”汉尼拔说着，用温柔的手把他推回到被窝里。“给我几分钟，等一切都准备好了，我再来接你。”</p><p>  汉尼拔起身走进浴室，过了一会儿，虚掩的门里传出了流水声。威尔在半睡半醒之间游离，直到一只手突然出现，拂去他脸上的一缕头发。</p><p>  (威尔甚至没有听到汉尼拔走回来的声音，也没有听到他在房间里走动的声音。)</p><p>  “我醒了，”威尔说，尽管他又眨了几秒钟才睁开眼睛。汉尼拔的身影在他的头顶朦朦胧胧。耐心地。等待着。</p><p>  威尔深吸了一口气，挺直身子，然后掀开毯子，试图自己从床上爬起来。在他成功的那一刻，汉尼拔的一只手稳稳地搂住了他的腰。</p><p>  “我不是个残疾人，”威尔冷淡地说，而汉尼拔对此毫不在意。汉尼拔缓慢地领着他进了浴室，威尔靠在柜台上。他现在唯一穿的就是一条睡裤，很容易脱掉。威尔的确需要汉尼拔有力的手才能稳稳当当地走进浴缸——浴缸的底部弯曲而光滑，所以即使在汉尼拔的帮助下，他的动作也不够优雅，脚在光滑的瓷面上不稳地滑动。</p><p>  房间里的灯光是晦暗的。柔软，温暖，亲切。</p><p>  洗澡水是热的，有淡淡的木香。也许加了雪松，蒸汽缓慢地从水面升起，给威尔的整个视野蒙上了一层朦胧的光辉。威尔呻吟着，完全沉了下去，水一直蔓延到他的脖子，然后将头靠在弧形的边缘上。他不记得上次泡澡是什么时候了，他很清楚自己从来没有像现在这样泡过澡。在他住过的地方，没有一个地方能放得下足够大的浴缸，可以容纳他十四岁以后的身躯。</p><p>  威尔本以为躺在汉尼拔的床上已经足够舒服了，但现在呢?这感觉更好。</p><p>  威尔半眯着的眼睛能看见的汉尼拔的影子离开了浴缸边缘，然后又折返回来了。“闭上你的眼睛，”他说，威尔毫不犹豫地照做了，让自己的视野陷入黑暗。</p><p>  好吧，他想，不去看，不去想。</p><p>  一块温暖潮湿的毛巾覆上了他的眼睛，折叠成一条像眼罩一样的厚带子。威尔眼睑上感受到的微光立刻全部消失了。</p><p>  “在这里呆几分钟不要动，”汉尼拔说。让你的肌肉有机会放松。我去去就回。”</p><p>  汉尼拔的脚步声渐渐远离了浴缸，又渐渐离浴室远去，接着是下楼的独特声音。威尔能听到他的动静，这一次，他想知道汉尼拔是故意默不作声，还是故意制造噪音，好让威尔知道他是在远离他的听力范围。</p><p>  与此同时，威尔严格遵照汉尼拔的指示——在浴缸的热水里懒洋洋的，几乎一动不动，无所事事地想着汉尼拔。他从来没有想过用一块毛巾蒙住眼睛，但这种温暖潮湿的布料让人感觉难以置信。威尔知道，人们在泡温泉时会做这种事，尽管他以前从未体验过温泉。从水面上升起的蒸汽有一种催眠的效果，当汉尼拔回来的时候，威尔不能确定自己是不是睡着了。</p><p>  汉尼拔在房间里踱来踱去，一会儿打开抽屉，然后关上，一会儿打开橱柜，然后关上。他的指关节刷过威尔的下巴，打一个温柔的招呼，然后汉尼拔从威尔的眼睛上拿开毛巾。威尔睡眼惺忪地朝他眨了眨眼睛，几分钟后第一次睁开眼睛。五分钟吗?还是十分钟?时间一直在奇怪地蹒跚前行，有时飞快地向前移动了几个小时或几天，然后又戛然而止。从某种程度上说，他仿佛一直住在汉尼拔的家里，永远住在这里，永远属于这里。就像他一直被照顾，被宠爱，总是有人抚摸他的头发，把他抱到床上。</p><p>  (就像威尔从没受罪，没有独自一人在家和水深火热的脑炎。就像他从来没有醒来时发现，自己迷失了方向，有时站在他的屋顶上，或离家几英里外。就像他从没想过自己会完全失去理智一样。就像他从来没有被抛弃过，也没有被他本该依靠的人抛弃过——就像杰克没有把威尔当成自己最大的失误，没有在他的病症消失、医生理清了他的脑子之后，就立刻把他拉回战场。)</p><p>  “你感觉怎么样?”汉尼拔问道。</p><p>  “很温暖，”威尔说，“这次是一种好的温暖。”</p><p>  “很好”。</p><p>  汉尼拔的衬衫袖子卷到了肘部以上，尽管威尔见过他裸体，但这种半裸的状态似乎更有伤风雅，就像维多利亚时代的少女露出脚踝一样。汉尼拔绕着浴缸转了一圈，在旁边停了下来，离威尔很近，近到威尔伸手就足以触到他，如果他的四肢还愿意活动的话。汉尼拔把毛巾浸在温水里，然后拿起一瓶看起来很花哨的沐浴露，往毛巾上倒了一些。</p><p>  汉尼拔把威尔的左臂从水里拉出来，威尔终于意识到汉尼拔在做什么了。</p><p>  “我自己可以洗澡。”</p><p>  “我知道，”汉尼拔简明扼要地回答。</p><p>  汉尼拔像做其他任何事情一样一丝不苟地完成这项任务——轻柔地按摩威尔的肩膀，然后移到他的肱二头肌，再是他的肘部和手腕。他花了很长很冗余的时间擦洗威尔的每根手指和表皮。</p><p>  威尔允许自己享受这一切。屈服于它。</p><p>  当汉尼拔洗了一圈终于给威尔洗头的时候，威尔已经半清醒半昏迷了，在要再睡一天和斥责汉尼拔的欲望中挣扎。但他已经没有力气去怒骂汉尼拔了，但无论如何，这股冲动在他的皮肤下嗡嗡作响。</p><p>  “坐起来，”汉尼拔说，打破了笼罩着浴室的寂静。</p><p>  威尔这样做了。汉尼拔挑起威尔的下巴把他的头往后仰，然后把水倒在他的头上——一次，两次，三次——直到威尔的头发完全浸透了，然后轻轻向后推威尔的肩膀。</p><p>  “躺下。”</p><p>  威尔回到了他原来的位置，但这次他的头离浴缸边缘稍微远了一点。汉尼拔在他的头发上涂抹洗发水，他那粗糙的指尖在威尔的头皮上一遍又一遍地揉着，直到威尔的脚趾蜷缩，他才确信洗头和按摩之间的界限已经越过了。汉尼拔的双手抱着威尔的头，完全地。手指拂过他的太阳穴，拂去他脸上附着的碎发。抬起他的头，手指顺着颈背往下伸。就在威尔脑袋后面、脊椎顶端的那块敏感的皮肤上——那里是那么脆弱。易损的。他像一个骨相学家一样，在骨头的隆起和脊柱上绘制图画。</p><p>  威尔在浴缸的水里蠕动，最后无处可去。他没有勃起——他根本不敢相信自己居然硬了，尽管他仍然很累，但他知道如果自己想那么也是可以做到的。不禁想，如果自己很健康，如果汉尼拔只是在引诱而不是照顾他，那将会是什么样子。</p><p>  “汉尼拔，”他喘着气，汉尼拔的手指把他的头发梳了回去，终于停下了。威尔再次坐起来，汉尼拔冲洗掉头发上的泡沫，用护发素快速地过了一遍——然后他小心地帮着威尔从浴缸里出来。汉尼拔把他擦干，然后拿着一条干净的睡裤跪在他面前;威尔一只手搭在汉尼拔的肩膀上，他先迈上一条腿，然后又迈上另一条腿，尽量不让自己摔倒。他的精力没有他想象的那么充足，即使他不打算向汉尼拔承认，他可能只能再直立一两分钟。</p><p>  威尔根本不必向汉尼拔承认这一点——汉尼拔给他洗澡，帮他擦干身体，给他穿衣服。汉尼拔领着他走到洗漱台边，站在他身后守着，双手环抱着威尔的腰，威尔则靠在汉尼拔强健的胸膛上刷牙。他清楚地知道威尔需要身体上的支撑，也清楚地知道威尔不知道如何开口去索求。汉尼拔什么也没说，他只是做了这一切。毫不犹豫，不求报偿。当威尔刷完牙，只剩最后一点力气时，汉尼拔扶他走回床上，帮他盖好被子。</p><p>  床单柔软，闻起来像刚晒过的棉花。一定是汉尼拔换的，当时威尔正在洗澡。</p><p>  “楼下有热汤，”汉尼拔说。</p><p>  “我累了。”</p><p>  “我知道。我让你休息几分钟，然后你必须吃点东西，恢复体力。”</p><p>  威尔点了点头。他有意识的最后一件事是，在他心甘情愿地回到梦乡之前，汉尼拔嘴唇贴着他前额的感觉。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                           ————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  威尔醒了———过了几分钟或几小时。汉尼拔给威尔端来热汤，就像穿着三件套西装的弗洛伦斯·南丁格尔。⑦汉尼拔忙不迭地在威尔的腿上支起一张简易床上餐桌，就像你在医院会看到的那样。</p><p>  汉尼拔早就拥有这东西了吗？威尔诧异地想，他是为了我买的吗？特意地？</p><p>  (威尔的脑海中浮现出这次全部经历的巨大轮廓。留在这里，被汉尼拔照顾。过去的一天(还是几天?究竟过了多久？）汉尼拔的举动并不是一个人在几次随意的约会后会做出来的，他不仅仅只是在享受一次短暂的调戏。他给威尔洗澡，喂他吃饭，看护他。威尔不能完全——还不能完全正视这一切。就像刺眼灼热的阳光——如果威尔看得太匆忙，它会让他从里到外燃烧起来。这很——认真。尽管早在他遇到汉尼拔之前，威尔就对他认真了，但他发现自己对汉尼拔的意图得到了回报，这——这，好吧。威尔还没准备好去直视阳光呢。还没准备好去理解这一切的意味。</p><p>  威尔觉得自己就像一个疯狂地乞求玩具的孩子，可是一旦得到玩具，却不知道该拿它怎么办。有时，这种要求是令人心情纠结的。兴奋的是伸手去拿一些你够不到的东西，紧张的是去索要一些你不允许拥有的东西。害怕不可避免的失望。被拒绝，最后成为得到答案的一种宣泄。</p><p>  不可否认，这可能就是为什么威尔之前的治疗师们都说他追求高不可攀的人，这样他就永远不必面对他真正想要的东西。</p><p>  也许吧。</p><p>  也许还有一些关于威尔童年的因素。威尔的父亲。</p><p>  可能吧)。</p><p>  威尔对这些想法只字未提。相反，他坚定地把缠绕在他脑中的那堆翻滚的情绪，塞进了心中一个贴了标签的小盒子里，然后接过了递给他的勺子。</p><p>  “乌骨鸡肉汤。自七世纪以来，一种乌骨鸡因其药用价值在中国备受推崇。佐料有枸杞、人参、姜、红枣、八角茴香。”</p><p>  威尔咧嘴一笑。“鸡汤?”</p><p>  “是的。”</p><p>  “谢谢。”</p><p>  威尔喝了几匙汤——和往常一样美味。</p><p>  “我总得给杰克打个电话，”他说。他生活在一个梦幻泡泡里，在这里，在汉尼拔的房子里，但最终真实的世界将不得不渗透回来。现在回想起来，他可能应该更早联系杰克——并不是说他有任何义务这么做。</p><p>  “我已经给贝弗利打过电话了，”汉尼拔告诉他。“我让她代为转告，你得了流感，最早要到星期一才能回到匡蒂科。”</p><p>  “哦。”威尔应该想到这一点……几天前,确实是这样。在离开犯罪现场前的片刻。现在回想起来，他确实应该预料到杰克会有什么反应，但是他根本就没有时间想这些。“好吧，是的，这——这说得通。她会把这话传给杰克的。”</p><p>  杰克一定很生气。在任何待勘的犯罪现场，他都不接受“不”的回答，更不用说威尔这次，什么也没跟他说就离开了。是的，威尔就是这么做的。他离开了犯罪现场，什么也没跟杰克说…他一定是跟贝弗利说了什么，但威尔对那次谈话的记忆最多能做到断断续续的回忆。</p><p>  威尔想知道杰克在他回去工作后会对他说什么。他会问什么样的问题。威尔还没有准备好回答这类问题。</p><p>  “哦，他妈的，”威尔几乎把碗弄翻了，“我的狗!”</p><p>  “我还冒昧地请她照顾你的动物。”看着威尔目瞪口呆的表情，汉尼拔继续说道:“我希望我没有越界。”</p><p>  贝弗利没有钥匙，但是阿拉娜有，贝弗利不会把事情搞砸，除非她已经解决了细节问题——这意味着她已经跟阿拉娜和杰克谈过了。同时意味着当威尔回来上班的时候，他可能有一大堆问题要回答。</p><p>  那可真是好极了。</p><p>  “谢谢你，”威尔说，因为汉尼拔不厌其烦地处理了所有威尔不愿亲自去做的事情。这并不是汉尼拔的错，尽管威尔并不想让工作中遇到的任何人了解他的私生活。</p><p>  ”没必要道谢。“</p><p>  “不,真的,我……我很感激你所做到。”这一次，话语是完全真诚的。“我真心感谢你。”</p><p>  威尔不习惯任何人充当他的保姆。他的父亲从来不是一个溺爱的人，而他最近一次与脑炎的较量是他完全靠自己解决的事情。他甚至不能说在生病的时候得到照顾是他想要的——威尔再次关上了这个思路的大门。</p><p>  过了一会。</p><p>  “我感谢你对我的信任，”汉尼拔说。在威尔困惑的眼神中，汉尼拔解释道。“在陌生人面前脆弱需要勇气。”汉尼拔握着威尔没有拿着汤匙的左手。“你打电话给我的时候，你的认知已经改变了。作为一个与社会上最恶劣的人一起工作的人，你在需要帮助的时候信任我，这是我不会忘怀的。”</p><p>  而在这一点上，威尔一直认为自己利用了汉尼拔的好客。</p><p>  “喝汤吧，”汉尼拔边说边用拇指轻抚威尔的指关节。”然后休息。我不打算在这种情况下跟你谈正经事。”</p><p>  威尔紧握着汉尼拔的手——一种无言的承认——然后又喝了一口汤。</p><p>  然后一口又一口，直到汤碗见底。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                              __________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  “威尔是gay吗?”</p><p>  阿拉娜朝杰克眨了眨眼，但他脸上的表情——就像一个满怀期待但宽宏大量的校长，刚刚发现你在天台上抽烟——并没有改变。</p><p>  “据我所知不是。”</p><p>  杰克点了点头，半讽刺地举动仿佛在说：这是答案，但不是我想要的答案。</p><p>  “他又病了吗?”</p><p>  现在这个问题是阿拉娜更关心的。</p><p>  “不…据我所知没有，”她慢慢地说。“为什么这么问?这是怎么回事?”</p><p>  ”威尔昨天被从犯罪现场带走了。被一位男医生。“卡茨说，威尔给他打过电话，但她不愿透露细节。”我不知道有哪位医生会做这种上门服务。”</p><p>  威尔从来没有告诉过阿拉娜他的心理医生的名字(他说，这个圈子太小了，他是对的)，但她知道威尔的心理医生是个女人。这不排除同时是药学医生的可能，但是…</p><p>  “如果威尔在看医生，他没有跟我说过。如果威尔在和医生交往，他也没有跟我说过。”</p><p>  杰克又点了点头，脸上带着一种家长式的失望和坚定的表情。</p><p>  “如果他又病了，”他坚称，“我需要知道。”</p><p>  “我什么都不知道，杰克。”</p><p>  “即使你知道，你也不会告诉我的。所以。“杰克身体前倾，双臂交叠，撑在胳膊肘上。“如果他又病了，我需要知道。”</p><p>  阿拉娜保持与他的眼神接触，没有眨眼。</p><p>  杰克也是。</p><p>  “我会一直留意他的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                         ——————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  下一次威尔与贝迪莉娅见面时，他不由自主地花上将近30分钟的时间，大谈自己的童年、父亲、他人对他的期望降低、他的与众不同、对常态的看法、社会孤立，最后，是对”善良“的病态厌恶。聆听了这一切，贝迪莉亚什么也没说。她只是看着他，面无表情，看着他在房间里踱来踱去，比划着手势，像一股狂热的热带旋风。</p><p>  这些想法已经酝酿了好几天，等着合适的时机在贝迪莉亚面前把它们抛出去。</p><p>  贝迪莉娅静悄悄地等着，一边观察，直到威尔倒在椅子上，双手在面前摊开，仿佛在说，现在轮到你了，这些意味着什么?在她说话之前。她的眼睛扫了他一眼——从他利落的发型到他整洁的毛衣和合身的宽松裤——然后落在他的脸上。</p><p>  “那你有什么感觉?”</p><p>  威尔哼了一声，有点不相信。那个哼声变成了吃吃的笑声，然后变成了一声大笑，他把头往后仰，感受到一丝歇斯底里。“这让我觉得……”威尔说，眼睛仍然盯着天花板，“……好像……欺骗。”</p><p>  “童年时的情感孤立让成年后的你觉得自己像个骗子。”</p><p>  贝迪莉亚这句话并不像在问问题，但威尔知道，要么她没有领会他的意图，要么她假装没有领会，这样她就能迫使他直接解释他的意思。</p><p>  “我和一个非常……关心我的需求和需要的人处于亲密关系当中。”威尔说，字斟句酌。“我是用虚假的伪装跟他攀上关系的，这件事我既没有告诉过他，也不打算告诉他。这让我觉得自己是个骗子。”</p><p>  “童年时的情感孤立让成年后的你对情感联系产生了抵触，现在你发现自己正在发展这种情感联系，你开始担心它是不真实的，担心你的感觉是虚假的。你作为一个孩子时受到的伤害，在某种程度上阻碍了你作为一个成年人建立有意义的终身关系。当面对你的假设是错误的可能性，或者你在感情上成长和治愈的可能性，你选择认为你是在伪造这种情感联系。”</p><p>  “我的感情不是无效的。但是我骗了他。我知道一些我不应该知道的事情。如果我没有…被某人告知的话。”</p><p>  贝迪莉亚什么也没说，只是等待。</p><p>  “你之前说过我爱上了一个人，”他继续说。“你没有错。但现在我面前有了一个真实的人，那些感觉不再是抽象的了。但是这个感情的基础是…腐烂。”这些话脱口而出，没有事先考虑，是的，好吧，贝迪莉亚让他解释的方法通常会把他们带到另一个话题，完完全全地。“从根源上腐烂了，”他重复道。“我怎么…我该怎么做呢?你该如何在流沙上建造一个家?”威尔摇摇头，语速加快。“我以前就该听你的。你说这是个坏主意，而我正忙着想象我能得到什么，却从没想过我最终会得到什么。我甚至没有想到——”</p><p>  “威尔”,贝迪莉亚打断他。</p><p>  ——我真没想到我会在这里犹豫不决。尽管你说他能搞定我，但我还是觉得这样的约会不会超过一两次——以前的她们几乎从来都不会。我从来没有想过我必须面对我所做的一切。”</p><p>  “威尔。”</p><p>  “这就是我所做的，不是吗?”我欺骗了别人。我用虚假的借口引诱他进入一段浪漫的关系，欺骗他，然后呢?以为我们可以一直这样下去吗?我应该——”</p><p>  “够了。”贝迪莉娅的话听起来很响亮，威尔的嘴巴突然合上了。“你在原地打转。我得补充一句，这是无益的。”</p><p>  威尔点点头，摘下眼镜，用颤抖的手揉了揉眼睛。</p><p>  “我坚持我几个月前给你的评估，关于你的脆弱，以及你对脆弱的厌恶。”贝迪莉亚扬起头。“我本可以告诉你，一段成功的恋爱关系的关键是接受这种脆弱。我可以告诉你，我很清楚你想要被照顾，而一段成功的恋爱关系需要你允许自己被照顾。我本来可以告诉你很多事情的。可你会听吗?”</p><p>  “不，”威尔空洞地说，看着自己的膝盖。“大概不会。”</p><p>  “不，大概不会。”贝迪莉娅让重复的话语在寂静中延伸了好一会儿。“你有多确定，”她说，“我是真的给了你一个真实的、活生生的人的简介，还是给了你在一个在伴侣身上寻找的虚假的影子?”无可否认，威尔直到此时此刻才想到这种可能性。“这句话会改变你的感觉吗?”</p><p>  威尔回想起从贝迪莉亚第一次提到她的病人到他去看歌剧的那几个星期、那几个月。当然，她本可以骗他的。但如果她这样做了，她会承认这一点，比这早得多，早得多，而他还在逼着她问问题。对她来说，声称那个男人不存在要容易得多，说他只是威尔在恋爱关系中应该追求的一个轮廓要容易得多。相反,她表示反对。她改变了话题，变得言简意赅，变得暴躁易怒。她不会对谎言做出那样的反应。她没有理由这样做。</p><p>  贝迪莉亚给了他一个真实的人的侧写，然后她后悔了。</p><p>  “他是真人，”威尔说，很笃定。</p><p>  “那不是我问的的问题。”</p><p>  威尔皱眉。“不是吗?”</p><p>  贝迪莉亚叹了口气——一股微弱的、几乎察觉不到的气息。</p><p>  “你和我都知道，我给你的资料是基于一个活生生的人。我的问题是，如果不是这样的话，你现在是否会对他有同样的感觉。”</p><p>  威尔现在尽他最大的努力使他头脑中那嘎嘎作响的笼子里的雪貂恢复平静。是很困难的。这比想象的要困难得多，要用假设的方式去思考，要试着去观察他自身之外的感受。如果贝迪莉亚没有把她所知道的信息告诉他……如果他在正常情况下遇到汉尼拔……</p><p>  不可能的。威尔永远也不会像他那样行事。没有他往常那样小心翼翼，也没有他往常那样冷漠焦虑，而是像一颗从码头上滚落的炮弹一样跳进了他与汉尼拔的关系中，而没有事先检查水温。在某种程度上，贝迪莉娅首先对他进行了甄别，所以他可以信任地，放心大胆地行事。</p><p>  “当我开始这段感情的时候，就像我在寻找一个——”威尔的舌头这个词绊倒“——一个丈夫。”</p><p>  “很多人都这么做的。毕竟，这才是约会的主要目的。”</p><p>  威尔瑟缩了。这是真的，对普通人来说，但威尔不是普通人。他没有做其他人做过的事，所以这是不同的——但他知道，如果他那样说出口，听起来像是以自我为中心。</p><p>  你觉得，虽然这对别人来说是完全正常的行为，但对你自己来说却是不诚实的表现。而这，”她说，“从根本上改变了你与雅克关系的基础。”</p><p>  威尔张开嘴想要争辩，但她话中的其余部分却在他的脑海中浮现，他又猛地闭上了嘴。</p><p>  “我和谁?”他说。</p><p>  她说:“虽然我们一直避免说出他的名字。但在这种情况下，我们最好还是直接谈吧。”</p><p>  威尔深吸一口气，思绪万千。</p><p>  “我想让你花点时间考虑一下。我推荐你，雅克会是一个互补的配偶，因为你的情感需求不是无关紧要的。但你才是真正与他建立关系的人，并将这种关系发展到你担心未来的地步。那是我所做的吗?还是你呢?你在什么时候拥有所有权?不需要回答我。好好想想。”</p><p>  威尔点点头，但他没有思考。相反，那句话在他的脑海里回响:</p><p>  雅克。</p><p>  雅克。</p><p>  雅克！</p><p>  “你不是在思考，你在踌躇不前。我希望让你想想，我告诉你的那一小部分细节，以及它们是否会从根本上改变你们现在的关系。”</p><p>  贝迪莉亚对他说了什么？这是真的?关于她的病人的精神状态，关于他的爱好，以及对他的经济状况的一个直接的评估，与那个人生活的其他方面有关的方方面面。威尔实际上并没有费心去调查汉尼拔是否是正确的人选——但他或许应该这么做。在整个歌剧院的观众中，肯定不止一个人是喜欢烹饪的富有的医生。汉尼拔只是恰好……符合了。威尔看了一眼汉尼拔，就与贝迪莉亚描述的那个人的真实面目重叠了，所以他就不再费事跟其他人说话了。</p><p>  (威尔看了一眼那个人，就想要他，而且以一种威尔不习惯的方式喜欢他。威尔看了汉尼拔一眼，看到了一个伴侣，并没有想到还需要继续朝其他人投去目光。）</p><p>  也许威尔应该追问更多的细节，比如汉尼拔的童年，他的家世。但是他还能做什么呢?向一个陌生人问及童年创伤和贵族爵位?更遑论是威尔公认的薄弱的人际交往能力，那样做也太疯狂了。</p><p>  贝迪莉亚给他的唯一确切的身份信息…</p><p>  威尔皱眉。贝迪莉娅实际上没有给他任何身份信息。童年遗弃问题，艺术，歌剧，音乐，烹饪。一个典型的文艺复兴时期的人，当然，但歌剧院中肯定有不止一个人符合这些要求。一开始，他只知道汉尼拔是个精神病医生，但在巴尔的摩的精英文化圈子里，精神病医生的密度肯定高于平均水平。</p><p>  蠢毙了。</p><p>  威尔选择了汉尼拔，是因为他是那天晚上和他谈话的唯一有趣的人。威尔不断地和汉尼拔约会，因为汉尼拔很有趣，而威尔对他也很感兴趣。</p><p>  他是不是贝迪莉亚的病人有什么关系吗?</p><p>  威尔清了清嗓子。“这不会改变任何我对他的感觉。”威尔对汉尼拔的感情与他对贝迪莉亚预设的病人的极度渴望是截然不同的。首先，他们是真的。基于行动，而不是幻想。基于汉尼拔是谁，而不是他可以是谁。</p><p>  “这些信息，”她问道，“真的，有意义地改变了你和他交流的方式吗?”不是你的行为。我知道这改变了你的行为。如果没有我提供给你的信息，你有没有说过或做过什么你做不到的事情?”</p><p>  威尔不会那样做——但这并不是说他不可能这么做，如果他在约会，如果他是敞开的。威尔回想起约会、每个星期和每一通来电，发现……都没有。也许他更清楚汉尼拔想要什么样的伴侣，但威尔并没有假装自己不是这样的人——他只是依靠自己更开放、更感性的一面。威尔冒了一个他从未想过的风险——但其他所谓的“正常人”每天都在冒这个险。</p><p>  “没有。”</p><p>  “我有没有真诚地告诉过你，作为一名剖析者，通过几分钟的观察和与周围人的几次交谈，无法弄明白全部的事情?”</p><p>  威尔摇了摇头。他那是一瞬间就知道汉尼拔聪明、富有，与人保持一定的距离，通常蔑视真正的人际关系。他不需要贝迪莉亚来告诉他这些。</p><p>  “所以你的意思是，你没有利用现成的信息来操纵、欺骗或蒙蔽你的恋人。”</p><p>  “没有。”</p><p>  “所以请再一次向我解释，你和汉尼拔的关系是如何建立在腐朽的基础上的。”</p><p>  威尔的大脑在对话中第二次旋转了起来。</p><p>  “所以是汉尼拔，”他平淡地说。“不是雅克。”</p><p>  那冷冷的、逗乐的目光在贝迪莉亚的眼睛里闪烁着，所有的碎片都啪的一声合在了一起。</p><p>  “很好，”他点头说，有点生气。“让我对约会错了人感到恐慌，这样你就可以证明这一切是多么的不重要。”</p><p>  “如果你再花几分钟思考一下，”她笑着说，“你就会意识到，我肯定应该注意到，你在治疗过程中谈论的是找伴侣，而我的另一个病人没有提及。”</p><p>  威尔叹了口气。她是对的——如果威尔一开始约会错了人，她不可能不注意到。</p><p>  “你这个混蛋。”</p><p>  “也许吧，”她点点头说。“但同时我也是对的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                       ——————————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  回去工作这件事最终比他想象的要虎头蛇尾。</p><p>  杰克扬起眉毛。阿拉娜什么也没说。贝弗利对他笑了笑，好像他们现在是朋友似的。威尔等最后的结局落下等了大约两天，结果什么也没等到，除了杰克投来了几个怀疑的目光，以及那些知道他确实有病的人的祝贺。</p><p>  这种虚假的安全表象一直持续到周四，那天贝弗利把他逼到墙角，邀请他下班后去喝一杯，就像他们俩是死党一样。</p><p>  就像威尔是那种会去狂欢作乐的人一样。</p><p>  说“不”是最好的选择——曾经会是最好的，在威尔意识到自己被邀请做什么之前。他因为惊讶，发出了含糊的、表示赞成的声音。</p><p>  但是，嘿，他也可以同意，对吧?贝弗利是第一个正式见到汉尼拔的同事——他应该跟进，而不是忽视。</p><p>  所以威尔上了车，没有回家，而是开车去了匡提科附近的酒吧，就是贝弗利提议的那家酒吧，他尽力想好自己到底要对她说什么，在她最终开始提问的时候。</p><p>  她会问的，对吧?他们可不是朋友。</p><p>  威尔的恐慌不安一直刺激着他，直到他来到酒吧，发现贝弗利手里拿着酒，和酒保一起大笑。</p><p>  威尔!“她挥了挥手，好像他还没看见她似的。</p><p>  “嘿。”</p><p>  威尔坐在一张高脚凳上，点了一杯啤酒，酒保在几秒钟后就送来了。</p><p>  “所以，”贝弗利说着，转过身来面对着他。</p><p>  威尔畏缩了一下，喝了一小口酒。</p><p>  “我不想让你为难，”她说，“但我想我可以推出非官方的欢迎礼车，这样不会太尴尬。”</p><p>  威尔皱眉。“什么欢迎车?”</p><p>  “嗯……”贝弗利说:“现在你来了，我觉得杰克是队里唯一的异性恋了。”</p><p>  威尔惊讶地眨了眨眼，喝了一小口啤酒，想了一会儿。他认为贝弗利对他和汉尼拔的判断是正确的，但是威尔以前并没有花太多时间去关注他同事的私生活。他从没想过他们会因为他选择的伴侣而对他下这样的判断，可是——他们都是-?</p><p>  “真的吗?”</p><p>  “没错,是真的。”</p><p>  贝弗利抬起头看着他，脸上是一个熟悉表情略微不同的转变。通常当人们这样看着威尔的时候，他们的肢体语言中都透露着：”我不知道你想表达什么“——但贝弗利，她的表情看起来更像是她不太明白威尔的意思，但她想去理解。</p><p>  简而言之，她看起来很好奇，但很友好。</p><p>  “你要知道，作为一个以了解别人为工作的人来说，你不是很善于观察。”</p><p>  威尔笑了。“不，我想我还是能够察觉的。泽勒不久前不是跟弗雷迪·劳兹上床了吗?”至少他注意到了这一点。</p><p>  “是啊，他和普莱斯的关系时断时续已经持续了好几年了。你可以根据他们争吵的程度来判断他们的关系状况。”</p><p>  “分手后他们会更多的争吵吗?”</p><p>  贝弗利摇了摇头。”在一起的时候才是。当他们不在状态时，都保持礼貌的沉默。对所有在场的人来说都很尴尬。”</p><p>  威尔回顾了过去一年与他们一起工作的经历，突然间，他对他们之间的关系恍然大悟。</p><p>  “他们的冷战让杰克抓狂了，”威尔说，这是真的——在过去的几周里，他们很少有这样的表现，为一些小事争吵，而且总让周围的人觉得他们很讨厌。</p><p>  “嗯，至少一个月了，他们每天都一起工作，所以……”</p><p>  “嗯。”</p><p>  威尔喝了一口饮料，尽量不让自己看起来像内心感觉的那样不舒服。他从来没做过这种事。他从未被邀请与同事一起喝酒，谈论同事。偶尔他会得到一句“我们要出去喝一杯，一起来吗?”这显然不是为了表达什么友好之意，而是为了在最后一刻发出邀请，或者不那么频繁地发送一封电子邮件希望他加入欢乐时光。威尔以前从未去过那些地方。从来不费这个心思。他们似乎也像他不想出席一样，不希望他真的到场。  </p><p>  “我真的不想八卦，”她说，“我以为你已经知道他们的事了。但我之前以为你有更重要的事情要担心。”</p><p>  “这是说我不注意周遭环境的一种非常礼貌的说法。”</p><p>  “这可是你说的，”她笑着说，“不是我说的。不管怎样，我只是想让你和大家达成共识，你知道吗?你是个很注重隐私的人，我尊重你。但你也不是一个人，”她举起杯子，“所以干杯。”</p><p>  “我不知道我们这么明显。我并不是想隐瞒什么，只是……”他的声音细不可闻。</p><p>  “对一个陌生人来说，你似乎很亲近。但是对于一个认识你的人呢?”</p><p>  威尔呻吟着，把头往后仰。“我是不是做了什么我不记得的蠢事?”</p><p>  “不。你只是——被一个泡泡球所笼罩着。一个大的泡泡。你到处宣扬自己不希望任何人闯入在你的私人空间里，而且当人们触摸你时，你通常会退缩。说实话，你打电话给别人这件事本身就是一个奇迹。但后来他真的出现了，就在那里，你知道吗?非常触动人心，以一种不经意的浪漫方式。”</p><p>  威尔对那一天的记忆仍然模糊，但他仍然记得汉尼拔跪在他两腿之间，汉尼拔的手捧着他的脸。当时威尔非常感激汉尼拔的出现，甚至没有考虑汉尼拔的到来在别人眼中会是什么样子。</p><p>  “是的，”威尔说，没有更好的办法让谈话继续下去。</p><p>  “我可以问个问题吗?还是这样会把你吓坏?”贝弗利一只手肘撑在吧台上，下巴被托在手上。</p><p>  “看情况。这是个审讯吗?”威尔主要是在开玩笑。基本上是。</p><p>  “这个嘛...”贝弗利扬起眉毛。”这是一次友好的聊天。你知道那是什么，对吧?”</p><p>  “我想我已经知道了。”</p><p>  “你想再喝一杯吗?”她指着威尔那几乎空了的玻璃杯问道。</p><p>  “是的，事实上，”威尔说，惊讶地发现自己是认真的，“我愿意。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                      ——————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  “你有什么想要的吗?”一天晚上，威尔躺在床上，在高潮的余韵后还没睡熟，就问道。</p><p>  “嗯?”</p><p>  他们的性生活一直萦绕在威尔的脑海里。刚开始的几周，谈论性是威尔最不想做的事情。谈话的重点肯定是他对男人缺乏经验这件事，而威尔只是想克服尴尬，从而不必说“我从来没有和男人发生过性关系”这样的话。</p><p>  这个策略起了作用——汉尼拔在第一次后没有问任何问题，而且似乎没人告诉他威尔想在这个问题上保持沉默。这不是最健康的计划。见鬼，也许这也不是最安全的计划。但这就是他们所保持的态度，而且到目前为止似乎效果相对较好。现在威尔已经熟悉了男人间的性爱了，他已经掌握了其中的技巧，他并不担心，他只是觉得有些事情他可以做得更好。</p><p>  最重要的是，他在床上的角色似乎是让汉尼拔以他想要的任何方式占有他，这对威尔来说很舒服，但也感觉有点不平等。威尔用一只胳膊肘撑起自己，以便他能看到汉尼拔。</p><p>  “你懂的，还有什么是你感兴趣而我们还没做的吗?有什么…不足的吗?”</p><p>  “我很满足，不过如果你有什么想法，我愿意接受建议。”</p><p>  威尔试图用言语来表达他脑内翻滚的无名之感。他不觉得这是他自己造成的，他认为汉尼拔造就了他的不安，他只是不知道原因是什么。</p><p>  “你想换一下吗?”“汉尼拔猜测道。</p><p>  “你想换一下吗?”</p><p>  事实证明，汉尼拔在床上相当专横——威尔对此一点也不惊讶。</p><p>  “这不是我的偏好，但我并不反对。”</p><p>  威尔哼了一声。“不。我不是这个意思，不过，或许有那一天，但我不…，因为这对我不重要。威尔看着汉尼拔，汉尼拔回视。“我觉得你想要的，”他最后说。“是我们还没做过的事。如果我错了，你可以告诉我，但我无法摆脱那种感觉，一定有什么是你想要的。”</p><p>  汉尼拔伸出手，拂开了威尔脸上的一缕头发。</p><p>  “你觉得放弃避孕套怎么样?””汉尼拔问道。</p><p>  威尔眨眼。“当然。我最近做了检查，没有...其他的感染，我可以给你一份我的病历。”</p><p>  威尔生病的时候，他们对他进行了全面的检查，看起来，脑炎唯一的好处就是证明他生活的各个方面都很健康。</p><p>  “没有那个必要，”汉尼拔说。“没有安全套的口交已经让我接触了你可能拥有的任何感染。”</p><p>  威尔也没想过这个问题。汉尼拔一直以来都对使用安全套进行性行为很用心，尽管他曾经在没有安全套的情况下就急切地用嘴裹住了威尔的阴茎。</p><p>  “而且，”汉尼拔继续说道，“我相信你。如果你告诉我你最近接受了检查，我就不需要你提供证据。另一方面，我的检查报告已经过期有一段时间了，虽然我没有感染的症状，但这并不能保证我的健康状况良好。”</p><p>  “你应该说点什么.....关于口交的事。“威尔甚至无法想象汉尼拔会说出“口交”这个词。</p><p>  汉尼拔笑了。“我不愿以快乐换取安全。”</p><p>  威尔挑起眉毛。</p><p>  “我自己的乐趣，”汉尼拔解释道，“不是你的。我不太喜欢乳胶的味道，当然也不愿意以品尝它为代价来品尝你。”</p><p>  尽管威尔怀疑这话的真实性，但听到汉尼拔露骨的话，威尔还是脸红了。汉尼拔邪恶地露齿一笑，威尔感到自己脸颊上的红晕在蔓延。</p><p>  “所以你想进入我的身体，”威尔说。“还有别的吗?”</p><p>  “我给你留下了不好的印象了吗?”</p><p>  威尔翻过身背对着他，这样他就不用再看汉尼拔了。</p><p>  “不，”他诚实地说。“你非常，嗯，大方，你的关注点没错。我想确保你和我一样享受。”</p><p>  汉尼拔吸吮威尔的阴茎，热情十足地舔他的屁股，然后几乎每次都把他弄得昏迷不醒。很多，在好的方面，但是上帝……有一半的时间威尔感觉他几乎不能跟上节奏，他通常只是保持清醒，尽量不因为过多的快感而昏迷。威尔也有过不激烈的性爱经历——这本身并不糟糕，但他所做的他自己并不喜欢，而他的伴侣却喜欢。他不想汉尼拔这样压抑自己——他想确保汉尼拔从他们的性生活中得到和他一样多的东西。</p><p>  “你的快乐就是我的快乐，”汉尼拔说。</p><p>  不论或喜或悲，你的话都一样真实吗?</p><p>  “一个反馈循环，”威尔喃喃自语道。威尔也很享受汉尼拔的欢愉。</p><p>  “嗯。”</p><p>  汉尼拔用手抚摸威尔的胸部，用拇指揉捏他的一个乳头。即使经历过许多次，威尔仍禁不住颤抖。</p><p>  “你反应很敏感，”汉尼拔说，声音沙哑。</p><p>  “情不自禁。”</p><p>  “我知道。”</p><p>  汉尼拔把身体的全部重量挪到威尔的两腿之间，然后把重心后移坐在脚踝上，贪婪地看着威尔的身体。</p><p>  “我已经不是20岁了，”威尔说，他的确不是。他快四十岁了——他离在第一发和第二发之间几乎毫不停下放松的日子已经过去很久了，如果没有药物干预，他是不会重新起来的。汉尼拔也没有勃起，所以……</p><p>  汉尼拔身体前倾，吻了一下威尔的胸部，接着是下胸骨，接着是腹肌。划出了一条目的明确的道路。</p><p>  “汉尼拔……”威尔呻吟着，但还是张开双腿给了他更多的空间。汉尼拔对着威尔柔软的龟头张开嘴吻了一下。“我需要一个小时。至少半个小时。”</p><p>  汉尼拔的手摸上威尔的大腿，按他想要的方式分开它们，然后他的手悬停在威尔的阴茎上。</p><p>  “要我停下吗?”</p><p>  威尔咽了口唾沫，摇了摇头。</p><p>  汉尼拔一下一下舔着威尔的阴茎，但即使是温柔的动作，那种柔软的刺激感没有一点减少。瓶子咔哒一声被打开的声音响了起来，紧接着一根手指在威尔的后穴上蹭了蹭，那个洞刚刚还是又松又湿的。过了多久了，十分钟?十五分钟?</p><p>  当汉尼拔插进来的时候，威尔忍不住发出一声难抑的呻吟。手指温柔而坚定，轻轻抚摸着威尔的内壁，指尖擦过威尔的前列腺。威尔倒抽了一口冷气，扭动屁股想避开这种感觉，但这样做的同时，他的阴茎就会更有力地抵住汉尼拔的嘴。</p><p>  威尔不住的喘息，声音在安静的房间显得无比清晰。</p><p>  汉尼拔含住威尔的引阴茎，威尔仿佛骑在痛苦和快乐之间的刀刃上，他的身体无法解释在他神经末梢酥麻的感觉。无论多么反常，无论多么不可置信，无论威尔想过怎样的可能，他的的确确又硬起来了。虽然在某种程度上有点痛，但快感赢得了这场战斗。他的臀部向前挺动，把他的阴茎进一步推入汉尼拔的喉咙，跟随着他在自己后穴处抽插的手指，形成一种急促的，下意识的节奏。</p><p>  汉尼拔很享受这一切。威尔不认为，这是一种天然的性享受，但他们之间有一种电流在涌动。逼迫着威尔——使威尔疼痛但不会真正伤到他——这是为汉尼拔所做的。威尔屈服于汉尼拔，任汉尼拔为所欲为，绝对是为汉尼拔所付出的。</p><p>  威尔不能再细想了，只能用身体感觉。向前，向后，向前，向后，摇摇晃晃地走向高潮。</p><p>  射精的感觉就像触电一样，像牛的肠子被戳破。当汉尼拔把精液吞下去的时候，威尔呻吟着，身体蜷缩着，像被人打了一拳。汉尼拔揽过威尔的身体，小心翼翼地不给他过于敏感的身体部位再次施加压力，然后亲吻了威尔的嘴。</p><p>  威尔伸出一只手绕在汉尼拔的脖颈后，让他待着不动。</p><p>  “这是有关控制欲的问题，”威尔凑近汉尼拔的唇喃喃道。“你要我给你任何东西。一切你想要的东西。威尔气息不稳地笑了。“而你可以拥有它们。”</p><p>  “这份馈赠是危险的。”</p><p>  “我可以承受。”</p><p>  “如果这会伤到你呢？”</p><p>  威尔轻啄汉尼拔的唇。“你的乐趣就是我的乐趣。”他模仿了他所说过的话。“如果我想要你停下，我会开口的。”</p><p>  汉尼拔翻了个身，躺在威尔旁边的床单上。</p><p>  最后的高潮是咄咄逼人但感受极好的，余韵让威尔感觉像飘浮和酒醉。威尔不确定汉尼拔这么做是想证明什么。</p><p>  “你....”汉尼拔慢慢地说，望着威尔，好像他不知道该拿他怎么办似的。他只是用另一种语言嘀咕了几句——不是法语，因为威尔掌握的法语已经足够让他听懂汉尼拔在说什么了。</p><p>  (但即使不懂这种语言，威尔也知道汉尼拔可能会说什么。)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                    ——————————</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  在一个沉闷的周二早上，杰克打电话来说，又一起切萨皮克开膛手谋杀案——在巴尔的摩州立精神病罪犯医院里。 </p><p>  “在医院里?“威尔重复道，他不确定自己是不是听错了，仍然因为打断的睡眠而迷迷糊糊的。</p><p>  “在医院里,”杰克确认道。</p><p>  威尔还没有处理过切萨皮克开膛手的案子，但他本以为杰克会更迫切地想要解决这件案子。兴奋这个词可能不太合适——毕竟是不太好的含义——但开膛手是杰克的白鲸。他的语气不应该如此逆来顺受。</p><p>  “所以他去了……”他说，试图弄清楚到底发生了什么，“医院里面……杀人?”</p><p>  医院的安全措施很严密，这可能是切萨皮克开膛手最大胆的一次杀戮。</p><p>  杰克叹了口气。“不。受害者是一名护士，被一名病人杀害的。”</p><p>  “医院里的病人?”</p><p>  威尔立刻端正地坐起来，把他的腿放到床的外沿。他用一只手盖住脸，甩了甩头，试图把自己调整得理智清晰一些。</p><p>  （怪诞的梦使他整夜都没睡。不完全是噩梦，不完全是，而是令人不安的黑暗。)</p><p>  “是的，威尔，医院里的一个病人。”</p><p>  威尔不知道该说什么，于是他们默默无言了很长时间。有很多问题威尔可以询问——病人是谁?他被关在那里多久了?甚至他可能是开膛手?但是杰克的话听起来让他们两人都心存怀疑。任何符合切萨皮克开膛手作案手法的谋杀都需要适当的环境资源。</p><p>  “好吧,”威尔说。“我只需要穿几件衣服，我们在那儿见。”</p><p>  威尔挣扎着从床上爬起来，穿好衣服，开始在早晨的车流中跋涉前往巴尔的摩，最后却只等到了弗雷德里克·奇尔顿的疯狂观点:他已经把臭名昭著的连环杀手关进了监狱。</p><p>  亚伯.吉迪恩。拜托。威尔只能尽其所能地不去当面嘲笑奇尔顿。</p><p>  真是浪费威尔的时间。</p><p>  他和汉尼拔没有任何约定，但是当威尔、杰克和阿拉娜从BSHCI放出来的时候，威尔的胃在咕咕叫，他着实需要一剂健康的良药。</p><p>  他打给了汉尼拔。</p><p> </p><p>  ”我发现自己很矛盾，“汉尼拔说，把威尔领进会客室。虽然现在吃晚饭还为时过早。“一方面，我喜欢听你谈论你的工作，你提到的案例让我对你才华横溢的头脑有了更加独到的见解。另一方面，我知道，为了你，也为了整个世界，我也许应该盼望风平浪静的日子。”</p><p>  威尔指出，汉尼拔实际上，并没有表达出后者这样的偏好。</p><p>  “话虽如此，你今天过得怎么样?”平淡无奇,还是很有趣?”</p><p>  ”很蠢。“</p><p>  “在这种情况下……”</p><p>  汉尼拔走向吧台。威尔把汉尼拔的动作当成了他可以随意倒在沙发上的暗示，他的头往后仰，闭上眼睛。威尔的太阳穴时不时地会感到头疼，他不想让这恼人的一天延续到他与汉尼拔共处的夜晚。</p><p>  玻璃清脆的敲击声似乎在汉尼拔家的宁静中格外响亮，随之倾倒下的无疑是一些昂贵的酒水，然后是代表汉尼拔走回来的脚步声。威尔睁开一只眼睛，看见汉尼拔站在他身边，递来酒杯。</p><p>  “你见过弗雷德里克·奇尔顿吗?”威尔感激地接过杯子，问道。</p><p>  “很不幸地见过。”</p><p>  威尔大笑。“是的，这也概括了我的感受。你可以想象我度过的这个下午。”</p><p>  “和弗雷德里克·奇尔顿一起工作?”汉尼拔问道，威尔点头回答。“那么弗雷德里克今天给了你什么深刻的见解?”</p><p>  威尔喝了一大口酒饮。“嗯，他认为他抓住了切萨皮克开膛手。”</p><p>  汉尼拔的表情在困惑，可笑，轻蔑之间转换。看着矛盾的情绪在汉尼拔的脸上上演，威尔的糟糕一天几乎都被快乐覆盖了。</p><p>  几乎。</p><p>  这表情同样也证明了这一天多么荒谬。</p><p>  “我不敢说自己是研究切萨皮克开膛手的专家，但我觉得弗雷德里克的话很难让人相信。”</p><p>  “是的，”威尔说，“那也是我的反应。”</p><p>  威尔告诉了汉尼拔他无比愚蠢的一天,从今天早上发现,有一起谋杀发生在巴尔的摩犯罪精神病医院,他第一次听到有人将亚伯吉迪恩称为切萨皮克开膛手,被困在那里听弗雷德里克·奇尔顿关于切萨皮克开膛手糟糕得可怕的理论。他知道他不应该把这些告诉汉尼拔，但是…嗯，当你回家时有人陪伴。有人听你抱怨糟糕的一天。有人给你倒杯酒，带着同情的表情倾听你的痛苦，这感觉很好。</p><p>  “…所以我们至少要假装我们是认真对待奇尔顿的话。”威尔最后说道。他的杯子也空了。</p><p>  汉尼拔沉吟着嗯了一声。</p><p>  “杰克想——”威尔打断了自己要说的话。有些事情，他或许真的不应该告诉汉尼拔。坐在汉尼拔的家里，很难再想起正在进行的调查的神圣性。</p><p>  ”杰克想……?”</p><p>  “我其实不应该告诉你这些。”</p><p>  汉尼拔歪着头，狡黠地笑着。“我保证，如果你不告知切萨皮克开膛手的话，我也不告诉他。”</p><p>  威尔把空杯子放在桌上，仔细考虑。“不仅仅是因为切萨皮克开膛手。…这是杰克的计划。它可以说是不道德的。”</p><p>  ”道德在特定的情况下是有韧性的。有时，为了追求更伟大的利益，普通的道德必须被抛在一边。”</p><p>  “你和杰克会相处得很好。”</p><p>  “我怀疑这一点。“汉尼拔看着威尔——认真的看着他。“我很高兴听到你的工作情况，如果有什么事困扰着你，我愿意做个参谋。但我不想刺探别人的消息，也不希望让你觉得我是在设法获取情报。”</p><p>  “我不以为你是这样的人。“威尔叹了口气。“杰克想公布亚伯·吉迪恩是切萨皮克开膛手的消息。”</p><p>  “即使他知道那是假的?”</p><p>  “他希望职业自豪感能激励开膛手替自己申诉所有权。而道德问题就出在这。”</p><p>  “杰克想激怒开膛手再次杀人。”</p><p>  威尔点了点头。“我不想让那些尸体压在我的良心上。你不能为了拯救生命而牺牲生命。”</p><p>  汉尼拔点点头。“那么，你们认为切萨皮克开膛手已经退休了?”</p><p>  威尔眨眼。“什么?不。据我们所知，他最后一次杀人是在两年前，但几乎可以肯定，他只是在休息。像那样的杀手是不会退休的。他不是死了，就是被捕了。他不会退隐。”</p><p>  “那么，如果他在一周、一个月或一年之内再次杀人，这真的有区别吗?杰克·克劳福德似乎不这么认为。他只是想要的是利用这个机会把杀手从休假中赶回来。”</p><p>  威尔反复考虑这个问题。当然，汉尼拔提供了一个不同的视角。尽管威尔声明，他认为汉尼拔会与杰克相处得很好，如果不是因为威尔夹在他们中间的话。</p><p>  他最后说:“我认为，这将对陷入两方交火之中的受害者产生不同。”</p><p>  “你不认为开膛手在杀人之前就选择了受害者吗?”</p><p>  这话让威尔愣了一会儿。切萨皮克开膛手案的受害者看起来总是那么随机，毫无模式——并不是说威尔真的相信没有模式，只是这种模式太过微妙，BAU根本看不出来。薄如蝉翼，细若蛛丝。根据标准，没有一个普通人会想得出他谋杀的正确动机。</p><p>  “老实说，”威尔慢条斯理地试探着说，“我从来没有处理过切萨皮克开膛手的案子。从我开始为BAU工作起，他就没杀过人，所以我唯一知道的细节都是从案卷里找到的。我还没想过他是怎么选择受害者的，以及什么时候选择的。”威尔仔细梳理了他所知道的关于开膛手的一切。“但我认为你是对的。我是说，杰克一直认为每个受害者都和开膛手有过直接接触，不能确定他们是如何接触的，什么时候接触的。或许这很困难，因为开膛手给他们做了标记，或者把他们添加到他的列表中，然后很久很久以后再来取他们的性命。在他们会面过的所有记录都被时间遗忘之后。像一个幽灵，甚至连受害者都不记得他们的接触了。他不会给他们留下过多的印象——不像他们给他留下的印象那样——所以他只是个幽灵。一个黑暗中的魔鬼。”</p><p>  威尔可以在脑海里看到。一些医生、咖啡师或咨询员，在夜晚沿着空无一人的道路行驶。他们的车抛锚了——是偶然还是蓄意破坏?在那样的黑暗中，明亮耀眼的街灯，应该会有一个人来支援，或至少帮助。一辆轿车减速，停了下来。透过耀眼的车前灯:一个男人的轮廓，越来越近，自信而坚定。他们的求生本能会感受到吗?当他们在夜里面对那个陌生人时，他们会感到害怕吗?在他们最终看到他的脸之后，那个即将成为受害者的人的认知肯定会有所不同。他们肯定会认出他来。不是灵光一现，而是萎靡的不安。他们会认出他，但不知道在哪里见过他。为什么见过他。</p><p>  没有什么比在深夜遇到一个陌生而又熟悉的死神更可怕的了。</p><p>  汉尼拔的家从支离破碎中拼凑回来，就像从梦中醒来——壁炉里木头燃烧的噼啪声，家具上光剂的气味，汉尼拔脸上火焰映出的的微光。有那么一会儿，威尔想象着汉尼拔在那里，在黑暗中。</p><p>  然后现实又聚焦回来。</p><p>  “对不起，”威尔揉着眼睛说。“我有点走神了。”</p><p>  “不要道歉，”汉尼拔说。“我很高兴能启发一些见解，即使这可能是我无意的。”</p><p>  “你有没有考虑过向BAU提供咨询?”</p><p>  威尔大致上是在开玩笑，但考虑到他的职业，汉尼拔似乎对抓捕杀手所需的思维有着非同寻常的深刻理解。</p><p>  “也许这会发生在在另一种可能里。在那个世界，我会对自己的实践很满意。”</p><p>  “是啊，好吧，如果杰克打电话来，你就会知道对他说“不”有多难了。“汉尼拔疑惑地看了威尔一眼，好像他从来不会对任何人说“不”。威尔总有一天会试试这一点的。“几点了?”我没有把晚餐搞砸吧?”</p><p>  “当然没有。”好像汉尼拔会允许这样的事情发生似的。“我已经准备好了一切，但还没有开始做饭。你愿意在厨房陪我吗?”</p><p>  威尔当然愿意。除此之外没有他更想去的地方了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                        _________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  杰克在周三联系了弗莱迪.劳兹，于是周四早晨关于亚伯.吉迪恩的文章上了头条。</p><p>  切萨皮克开膛手——真正的切萨皮克开膛手，此番——于周日杀戮登场。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>———————————————<br/>
我没有重温原剧，但是就描述来看：<br/>
①指种人体蘑菇的那位<br/>
②指做天使翅膀的那位</p><p>③希腊神话，伊卡洛斯</p><p>④米歇尔·德·蒙田，文艺复兴时期法国思想家、作家、怀疑论者。<br/>
这句法语的意思是：因为是他，因为是我 。</p><p>⑤102华氏度约为38.9摄氏度</p><p>⑥《性史》（Histoire de la sexualité）一共分三卷（本计划六卷），第一卷《认知的意志》（La volonté de savoir），也是最常被引用的那一卷，是1976年出版的，其主题是最近的两个世纪中性在权力统治中所起的作用。针对对于弗洛伊德等提出的维多利亚时代的性压抑，福柯提出置疑，指出性在17世纪并没有压抑，相反得到了激励和支持。社会构建了各种机制去强调和引诱人们谈论性。性与权力和话语紧密地结合在了一起。【摘自百度百科】</p><p>原文是法语，我机翻成英语然后翻译过来的，哲学方面的句子我也不太会翻，如果看起来很奇怪真的对不起OTZ</p><p>⑦弗罗伦斯·南丁格尔（Florence Nightingale）是英国的一名战地护士，也是一名自学成才的统计</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>作者的话：</p><p>  在这一章中，汉尼拔与阿拉娜的对话中，完整的法语引用是:“Si on me presse de dire pourquoi je l'aimais, je sens que cela ne se peut exprimer qu'en répondant: parce que c'était lui; parce que c'était moi,"翻译过来就是“如果你逼我说出我为什么爱他，我只能说：因为他是他，我是我。”</p><p>  另一段法语引用是米歇尔·福柯的《认识的意志》里的一段话，因为福柯看起来像是汉尼拔会读的法国哲学家。</p><p>  这一章也超级长，因为在1和2之间没有一个很好的章节间隔，似乎有一个(相对)简短的第一章和一个很长的第二章反之更好。</p><p> </p><p>  非常感谢每一个阅读、留言和评论的人!这篇文章得到的关注比我预期的要多，我很高兴能和大家分享剩下的内容!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>和杰克一起处理切萨皮克开膛手案子的压力各外大这件事威尔并不感到意外。虽然杰克很在意他们追捕的所有杀手，但在开膛手的问题上，他有一种特殊的狂躁能量。其中一些动力无疑是个人的，鉴于米里亚姆·拉斯的遭遇，但仍旧有职业自豪感的因素参杂其中。这种感觉随着杰克扫视过的每一寸空间而渗透出来，他会大声提出问题，并要求得到回答。</p><p>  切萨皮克开膛手一直略胜杰克一筹，而杰克并没有领会到这一点。</p><p>  受害者是一名保险推销员。没有明显的仇敌，也没有想要伤害他的人的即时记录，通常这都是开膛手作案。以及，“锦上添花”的是，他工作的保险公司为了不打扰和持续追踪他生前服务的客户的隐私，所以BAU现在看到了将近四千个人在受害者可能通过工作接触过的列表名单上，这还不包括他私生活接触过的人物名单。</p><p>  杰克发现这事后勃然大怒。</p><p>  三天过去了，匡提科的所有的人手都严阵以待，倾尽全力，威尔发现自己突然对汉尼拔的思念有些凶猛。</p><p>  他发现自己在本应该认真参照犯罪现场的照片时想起了汉尼拔。奇怪的是，威尔发现自己兴奋了起来，想念汉尼拔的嘴唇，汉尼拔的手掌。威尔仿佛已经有好几个月甚至几年没有性生活了，但调查才进行了三天，威尔就坐立不安了。他本就计划今晚去看汉尼拔，但摆在他面前桌子上的照片不断地在威尔的注意力中淡出，与期待的激情交战，直到威尔最终放弃。</p><p>  威尔收拾好东西离开了。</p><p>——————</p><p>  威尔从来没有在汉尼拔的厨房里这么高兴过。</p><p>  威尔整天都在想——想着汉尼拔的手，想着汉尼拔的关心——那些受了诅咒般的日子。在汉尼拔陪伴中的这些夜晚有一个固定的模式:做饭，然后用晚餐，接着是甜点，最后去往卧室。威尔靠在岛式柜台上，期待着夜晚的终章，就像他欣赏每个夜晚的序幕和发展一样。确实如此。这并不是说他不愿意和汉尼拔共度美好时光，只是有时候他想让美好的时光更加......有针对性。</p><p>  水平的。</p><p>  赤裸的。</p><p>  威尔想知道汉尼拔是否会在餐桌上压折他的身躯，如果他友好地请求他的话。</p><p>  这个想法让他的重心从一只脚移到另一只脚，一股潮红爬上了他的脖子。上帝啊，威尔心想，控制住你自己。</p><p>  而汉尼拔,与此同时,似乎已经完成了他手头的事情——他在威尔来访时就一直在对他说话,因为汉尼拔喜欢解释他的烹饪艺术,而威尔也喜欢听汉尼拔讲述他的嗜好——但往往威尔会忽视制作晚餐的细节转而目不转睛地盯着汉尼拔开开合合的嘴。</p><p>  那个画面不由自主地又浮现在威尔的脑海里:威尔的裤子被褪到了脚踝上，屁股朝上，胸部裸露，贴在餐桌上。火光，在他的皮肤上舞动。汉尼拔…天啊，在他的身后…</p><p>  威尔无法断定自己是想要汉尼拔的舌头还是他的阴茎。也许两者都想要，想让它们轮番上阵。或者，也可以像这样:威尔仰面躺着，汉尼拔坐在餐桌的首位，在威尔的两腿之间，美餐一顿。</p><p>  一只手臂搂住了威尔的腰，把他拉向坚硬的胸膛，把他从白日梦中拉了出来，让他意识到自己显然忘记了同样在房间里的汉尼拔。</p><p>  “你知道吗，”汉尼拔的鼻息喷在威尔的后颈处，低声呢喃着，“我能闻到你的兴奋，自从你来到这之后，厨房里到处都是你的信息素。”</p><p>  那不是真的——没有人的嗅觉会那么好——但不管怎样，威尔相信他所说的。</p><p>  “对不起，”威尔低声说，一点也不感到抱歉。</p><p>  汉尼拔的一只手伸入他的裤子。威尔甚至还没有意识到自己已经硬了，但他在汉尼拔的蹂躏下呻吟着，被牢牢掌控的熟悉感觉。汉尼拔的牙齿从威尔的肩颈一直轻咬到他的耳根。</p><p>  “你知道你自己有多容易分心吗?”汉尼拔问道，双手解开威尔的腰带、纽扣和裤链。“站在这里像一个无辜的旁观者，而你的思想却一直蔓延在肉欲的道路上吗?“汉尼拔的手把威尔的阴茎从他的裤子、内裤里拽了出来。“你一直在想我吗?”</p><p>  “是的，”威尔喘着气说，汉尼拔的手开始动了。干燥地抚弄了几下后，汉尼拔把手放在威尔的嘴边，等待着。威尔开始舔他的手掌，一次，两次，反复舔舐直到把它弄湿。威尔真不敢相信他们现在就站在这里做着，肉块在离威尔站的地方几英尺远的铁板上滋滋作响。</p><p>  “很好，”汉尼拔低语，把他已经湿漉发亮的手放回到威尔的阴茎上。</p><p>  威尔——威尔完全不知道自己的手该怎么放，身体的反应尴尬而局促。他们站在厨房中央，两人都穿着衣服，只有威尔的阴茎暴露在外。威尔用一只手稳住自己，然后用另一只手去抓汉尼拔的大腿，想要抓住什么——</p><p>  “把手放在工作台上，”汉尼拔命令道，听了汉尼拔的语气，威尔的阴茎猛地一抖。</p><p>  威尔将双手放在大理石上，顺从地颤抖着。他的脚也挪动了一下，摆出了一个更稳定的姿势，给了汉尼拔更多的空间。</p><p>  “好孩子，”汉尼拔说着，用拇指在威尔的龟头上蹭了蹭。</p><p>  威尔喘着气,禁不住的颤抖。他永远不可能，在看着汉尼拔做饭时，而不去想这些——汉尼拔的手套在他的阴茎上，声音在他的耳旁萦绕。汉尼拔的另一只手拨弄着他的睾丸，然后滑到后面去摩擦他的会阴，而他的另一只手紧紧地抓着威尔。完全任由汉尼拔摆布——只有汉尼拔允许，他才会射精，不会提前哪怕一会儿。</p><p>  “这是你想要的吗?”汉尼拔用几个快速、完美的抚慰动作来强调这个问题。</p><p>  这个问题需要几秒钟的时间来深入威尔的大脑，并凝聚成一些有意义的词句，而不仅仅是汉尼拔浑厚的声音。</p><p>  威尔诚实地摇摇头。</p><p>  “那么，你想要什么?”</p><p>  威尔又摇了摇头，汉尼拔的话语似乎离他很远。把握着阴茎的手动作减缓作为回应，温柔的。</p><p>  “告诉我，威尔，在你的幻想中我该怎么做?”</p><p>  汉尼拔几乎停止了抚摸，现在，他的指尖在威尔的阴茎上挑逗性地划动。</p><p>  “在，”威尔气喘吁吁地说，“在餐桌上。”</p><p>  厨房是汉尼拔的心脏，而餐厅则是汉尼拔的本我。炉火噼啪，植物蔓生，餐桌中央摆着令人不安的装饰品，墙上挂着该死的丽达①——这里几乎是个放纵恣意的完美空间。</p><p>  汉尼拔给予威尔的奖励是恢复正常的抚弄节奏，轻咬他的耳垂。</p><p>  “我可以把你当晚餐吃，”汉尼拔低声说。</p><p>  威尔快要到了。他喘着粗气，呻吟着，颈背上满是汗珠，但他知道不能向汉尼拔所求自己想要的东西——汉尼拔给他什么，他就得到什么，汉尼拔才有资格予取予求，一刻都不能延误。</p><p>  这个念头让威尔的下体几欲失控，气喘吁吁，呜咽不已。</p><p>  威尔自己怎么可能不知道这件事呢?</p><p>  “你想现在泄出来，还是等一会儿?”</p><p>  这个问题让威尔发出哀鸣。他没有——他没有想过这个问题，没有考虑过他可能得不到他想要的，没有想到他必须做出选择。威尔想两个都选，但汉尼拔没有给他这个选择。威尔想通过手淫射精——拼命地想要屈服于汉尼拔，对方手部的每个动作都使他的感觉越来越强烈的盘旋上升。但他也渴望汉尼拔的阴茎，饥肠辘辘的视线，带有威士忌气味的暖香。</p><p>  “或者，”汉尼拔说，把威尔更牢固地拉回他的胸膛，“你想把选择权交给我吗?”</p><p>  “是的，上帝，是的，求你了，”威尔喘着气，脚趾卷曲着。</p><p>  覆在阴茎上的手加快了速度，状态从懒散放纵切换到目的明确。汉尼拔的另一只手捧起威尔的睾丸——有技巧地按揉，给他带来阵阵快感。威尔呻吟着，喘息不已，当汉尼拔把他无情地拖到悬崖边缘时，他无法停止自己的喘息和呜咽。</p><p>  威尔靠在汉尼拔身上。他的手放在汉尼拔命令过的地方，但他任由他身体的其余部分——他的背靠着汉尼拔的胸膛，他的屁股贴着汉尼拔的勃起——完全落入汉尼拔的怀抱，将全身都交付给他。威尔的头向后靠在汉尼拔的肩膀上。</p><p>  “Fuck”,威尔低吟道。“Fuck。”</p><p>  然后——什么都没有发生。汉尼拔的手突然停了下来，一只手紧紧地握着威尔的阴茎，另一只手放在威尔绷紧的大腿上。</p><p>  威尔喘着粗气。吸气，呼气，吸气，试图控制住自己。他的阴茎抽动着，强烈的兴奋几乎变成了痛苦。环住肉棒的手松开了，然后威尔的阴茎回到了内裤里，衣服被整齐地塞回宽松裤里，最后腰带被重新系好。</p><p>  威尔只是向前倾着身子，让滚烫的额头靠在冰冷的大理石台面上。</p><p>  而汉尼拔——汉尼拔后退一步，释放了威尔，然后走到火炉边，冷漠无情，仿佛在说：接下来随你的便，就像刚刚的十分钟根本没有发生过一样。他开始谈论这顿饭，或者说是烹饪的过程，威尔甚至都不知道他在说什么——但他所知道的是汉尼拔也知道他其实并没有在听。汉尼拔的声音是那种抚慰的语调，当他知道威尔没有在听他说的话时，他就会变得无比平和。</p><p>  威尔的阴茎顶部可怜地渗出淫液。被这样抛弃应该是很恼人的。粗鲁的。如果汉尼拔允许他射的话，事情不会像这样糟，但显然威尔的老二有不同的看法。威尔又用了几次深呼吸来控制自己，然后站了起来。</p><p>  (汉尼拔摆出一副丝毫不为所动的样子——要不是他裤裆里的帐篷，还有他那放大的瞳孔，威尔会误认为他其实是完全心平气和的。不过他没有，而是汉尼拔拥有钢铁般的自控力。）</p><p>  当汉尼拔意图把威尔领到餐桌前时，他跟着汉尼拔走了。温顺地坐着，吃着他的饭，一直在想今晚的甜点会不会是他自己。虽然威尔通常喜欢做好准备——汉尼拔通常是非常慷慨和周到的——但他希望汉尼拔能把他推倒，在不伤到他的前提下直接插进来。</p><p>  威尔可以——威尔可以给自己找个借口。开解自己，坐在汉尼拔的桌子前，假装一切正常。然后，在用完餐后，他会脱下自己的衣服，一件一件地，把自己呈现给汉尼拔。俯下身，让汉尼拔看看威尔为他做了什么，以及威尔想要什么。</p><p>  “威尔，”汉尼拔说，眼睛在火光中变得黑亮。“告诉我你在想什么。”</p><p>  威尔哆嗦了一下，告诉了他。</p><p>——————————</p><p>  “我能跟你谈谈我的性生活吗?”</p><p>  贝迪莉亚笑了，真的笑了，就像她在努力不去嘲笑威尔一样——就像他说了一句非常有趣的话。</p><p>  “你想说什么就说什么。”</p><p>  “我知道,但……”威尔做了一个模糊的手势，指望她能理解他们彼此之间的古怪处境，他们不仅是医生和病人的关系，还是红娘和被作媒的人。</p><p>  她说:“如果你有这样的想法，而且觉得有必要谈谈，那就继续吧。”“只要你不向我打听我不能提供的信息。”</p><p>  “不，”威尔说，但他发现自己无法继续说下去了。这个话题在片刻之前似乎还进行得下去，但现在他却面对着她，要真真正正说点什么……</p><p>  “你遇到瓶颈了吗，”她说，“在于……你发现自己所处的状况发生了变化?”</p><p>  “没有。正好相反。这很好。这……实际上,真的很棒。”</p><p>  “所以问题是，你实际上比你预期的要更加沉溺其中。”</p><p>  “是吗?”紧张的情绪让威尔在椅子上坐立不安，试图把今天早上在淋浴时想起的很轻松的话语拼凑起来。基本上当你洗头时，每件事听起来都更轻松。“总的来说，我不是一个性欲很强的人。并不是说我不正常或没有性欲，但这从来都不是驱动我的原因。我现在正在和一个男人约会，但是我不……”威尔停顿了一下。“我不认为自己是同性恋。我肯定更喜欢女人，而不是男人。”</p><p>  “然而，你发现你和一个男人的性生活更令你满足，这让你对自己的性取向产生了怀疑，而与他约会时却没有怀疑。”</p><p>  “是的。”</p><p>  威尔通常都可以指望贝迪莉娅领会他含糊其辞的话里的含义。</p><p>  她问道:“你现在觉得自己是和一面镜子为伴，还是和一个冰冻的湖为伴?”</p><p>  威尔眨眼。他从来没有考虑过这之间的联系。自从几个月前他和贝迪莉亚的第一次谈话后，他甚至都没想过这些。</p><p>  “我想是冰湖吧。”</p><p>  “一个你可以跳跃而不用担心打破它的湖?”她复述道。</p><p>  威尔发现自己在点头。“不过，这比与你相处更清楚。”他想了想。“还是更模糊?更容易反射?我觉得这个比喻已经离我越来越远了。”</p><p>  她提醒他:“你对我的私生活知之甚少，但你应该对你约会对象的私生活有足够的了解。”</p><p>  “对。”</p><p>  威尔不确定她为什么提起这个。</p><p>  “和以前的伴侣在一起，你是否觉得自己能预知她们的需求和欲望?从而更加专注于你能预料到的，她们想要的行动，而不是，也许，去追逐你自己的愿望?”</p><p>  “是的，但这就是性爱的意义所在，对吧?这是一个伙伴关系。两个人走到一起，各自有着不同的愿望和需求。你必须妥协。”</p><p>  “是的,但是未必如此。一个正常、健康的性生活能让你满足自己的需求，你的伴侣也能满足他的需求。当你行动的出发点完全是为了回应伴侣的需求时，你会发现这样的性经历是有所欠缺的。”</p><p>  “或许吧。”</p><p>  “在你目前的恋爱关系中，你是否发现自己也在像从前这样做?”</p><p>  威尔眨眼。“不，”他惊讶地说。“我没有。”</p><p>  “所以你和以前的伴侣们在一起时，你会被自己的镜像行为分散注意。你可以很容易地抓住他们的欲望，甚至可能没有意识到自己只是在扮演一个角色，而不是在追求自己欲望的满足。然而，现在你发现自己在这一段关系中，你的镜像行为被一个更难以预测的伴侣所阻碍，让你在精神上和情感上可以完全参与到性行为中。成为了合作伙伴，而不是演员。”</p><p>  “我还没有那样想过。”</p><p>  “虽然你很善于理解别人，但却不太善于理解自己。”</p><p>  “哦，”威尔笑着说，“这一点我知道。”</p><p>  “一定要抵制住简单粗暴地进行分类的诱惑。如果你审视你的性生活，然后说:‘我和一个男人的性生活比我过去和女人的性生活更好;因此，性别肯定是问题所在，‘那么你错过了更重要的细节。要记得抵制诱惑。”</p><p>  “好吧，如果我自己就可以做到这些，你就失业了。”</p><p>  “不，”贝迪莉亚说，“我不会。”</p><p>（译者乱入：是啊，你还可以去开婚介所）</p><p>——————————</p><p>  威尔站在切萨皮克开膛手近期的第二个受害者面前。尸体被挂在一座废弃的教堂的门上；浑身赤裸，就像诸多其余开膛手受害者一样。尸体的手被从手腕处移除，手臂残肢开出了一簇簇红色、白色和粉色的小花。他的下颚毫无用处地耷拉着，被破坏了，嘴巴张着，成了个空荡的黑洞。</p><p>  那人的眼皮被钉住，眼球完全暴露在外。这是为了让他不得安宁，还是强迫他看清?</p><p>  “这当中暗含一个信息，”威尔说，眼睛盯着尸体。在他们周围，犯罪技术人员正在清理现场，收集证据，防止潜在的旁观者干扰。并不是说这里应该有很多旁观者——不是在这附近，在这些废弃的建筑之间。喧闹声使威尔无法集中注意力，但他不需要集中注意力就能看到眼前的东西。</p><p>  这不是一起普通的开膛手谋杀案。</p><p>  “不是永远都有吗?”</p><p>  威尔摇了摇头。“不，切萨皮克开膛手的所作所为总是有意义的，但这个…这是一个简讯。它是有针对性的，它……”他说不下去了，不知道该如何表达自己的意思。这个犯罪现场给人一种是精心包装的礼物的感觉。这比切萨皮克开膛手通常的犯罪现场更有意义。从个人角度来说，威尔不太明白这是怎么回事。“这就像《泰特斯·安德洛尼克斯》②，”威尔最后说，因为没有什么更有用的消息了。</p><p>  “好，我明白了，”杰克说。“但他看起来可不像开膛手的敌人的女儿。”</p><p>  威尔又看了一眼犯罪现场，紧紧地注视着，他知道这当中有猫腻。细节决定一切——而切萨皮克开膛手从不吝啬细节。</p><p>  “我们对受害者了解多少?”</p><p>  杰克说:“他是一个来自肯塔基州报道真实犯罪的自由记者。凌晨时分被他的妻子报告了失踪。”</p><p>  “他是来巴尔的摩旅行的吗?”</p><p>  “没有。他从家里失踪了。”</p><p>  威尔又转向那具尸体。这次谋杀不是投机取巧——开膛手不得不大老远跑到肯塔基州，然后再回来。这是有目的的。有指向性的。戏剧性的。开膛手想告诉他一件事，但愿威尔能看出来。</p><p>  是什么，是什么，到底是什么。</p><p>  “嘿,伙计们?”贝弗利边说边看着手机。“你们可能想看看这个。”她举起手机，虽然威尔离得太远，看不清屏幕上的内容，但他突然知道了什么。“这个受害者最近的一篇文章是关于威尔的，”贝弗利说，“是两天前发表的。”</p><p>  “上面写了什么?”杰克问。</p><p>  “通常的，这家伙是弗雷迪·劳兹想要报道的…威尔是个神经病等等等等，说他不适合进BAU。”她做了个鬼脸。“这些并不是好话。”</p><p>  杰克用眼角瞟了威尔一眼，然后回头看了看尸体。</p><p>  “你认为这之间有关系?”</p><p>  这个犯罪现场是一份礼物，是切萨皮克开膛手知道该怎么送的最讨人喜欢的礼物。威尔闭上眼睛，接着——</p><p>  钟摆晃动，威尔看到了。</p><p>  威尔睁开了眼睛。“这是一个承认。这是一份礼物，也是一种警告。”</p><p>  “对谁?你吗?”</p><p>  “这些花是美洲石竹③，”威尔说，尽管杰克不变的表情证明他早已经知道了这一点，“从本质上讲，泰特斯·安德洛尼克斯是一个复仇的故事。”</p><p>  “这是对你的报复吗?”还是替你报仇?”</p><p>  威尔又看了看尸体。试图透过这个曾经傲慢而油滑的男人的外表看出什么。</p><p>  “开膛手想让我知道：他知道我是谁。”</p><p>  这个解释对于开膛手的全部意图来说实在是太简略了，但是威尔不能告诉杰克全部的含义。否则杰克会24小时监视威尔的。</p><p>  在他身旁，贝弗利发出了质疑的声音。“通过杀了一个写你报道的人?”</p><p>  “这是粗鲁的。受害者不认识我，从来没有见过我，但他决定不管不顾地诽谤我。”</p><p>  “如果是这样的话，为什么不去找弗雷迪·劳兹?”杰克问。“几个月来她一直在写你。为什么只针对他呢?”开膛手的思维过程在威尔眼前开始成形，第一次清晰可见。威尔开始理解他。他可能不了解开膛手所做的一切，但有一点，他是肯定知道的。这给了他一千块拼图中的一小块，他需要组装出一只怪物形象身后的那个人。</p><p>  “弗雷迪还有用处，”这是威尔最后给出的解释。“切萨皮克开膛手无疑是个Tattlecrime的读者——他就是这样跟我们共享信息的，关于他的案子，还有这一地区发生的一切事情。杀了她会破坏他的信息渠道。但这家伙?”威尔摇了摇头。“放肆的。粗鲁的。他以为他可以坐在电脑前，写一篇关于他从未去过的城市的文章，然后开始对这里的人发表看法?甚至是对犯罪置喙?“突然间，威尔的心中燃起了没来由的怒火。“他以为他是谁?”他是一个可怜的最底层的人，拼命地抓住梯子的最底层，试图通过更伟大的人的提拉把自己拉上来。去除他的舌头，去除他的手——这样才能让他闭嘴，一劳永逸。”</p><p>  杰克对威尔的讽刺视而不见，他现在已经习惯了他的古怪姿态，他仔细思考着他知道什么，威尔知道什么，犯罪现场告诉了他们什么。</p><p>  “我调查切萨皮克开膛手已经快五年了，但我从来没有得到过关于他的个人信息的侧写。”</p><p>  威尔本可以说，我很特别。</p><p>  威尔本可以说，也许他觉得我更有趣。</p><p>  威尔本可以说，你追捕开膛手就像追捕野兽一样;而我看到了一个真正的人，他只是在报答我。</p><p>  相反，威尔对杰克投以不善的一瞥，什么都没说。不管怎样，杰克扬起的眉毛对他们俩来说已经足够了。</p><p>  “我不会因为这个案子失去你的，对吧?”</p><p>  杰克看上去一点也不担心——杰克真的不担心，尽管他装得很冠冕堂皇——但他的话里有一种诚实的潜台词。杰克已经在狩猎中失去了一个探员，他肯定不希望再失去一个。</p><p>  威尔摇摇头，一个略微迟钝反应。</p><p>  “如果这是一条简讯，”杰克开口，然后又停下。他环顾犯罪现场，茫然的，视线最后又回到了威尔身边。“我不想让这件事继续下去。”他指着尸体。“我不想让开膛手给你发私人信息。我一点也不想让他跟你联系。知道了吗?这让我紧张。而我不喜欢紧张，威尔。”</p><p>  “我没办法阻止他，杰克。”</p><p>  杰克叹了口气。</p><p>  “如果这是针对个人的?那么就去寻找线索，他正在做一件他以前从未做过的事——让我们用这一点来抓住那个狗娘养的。”</p><p>——————————</p><p>  “你害怕吗?”在晚饭后，威尔讲述了早上发生的反常一案后汉尼拔问道。</p><p>  “我看不出有什么理由让我害怕。”</p><p>  这是真的——切萨皮克开膛手没有理由生威尔的气，所以威尔也没有理由害怕那个人。</p><p>  “听起来似乎杰克·克劳福德在为你担心。”</p><p>  “我认为杰克更害怕我被开膛手引诱，而不是被他杀死。”</p><p>  威尔不知道他为什么这么说。杰克没有说过或做过任何特别的事来表明他有那种感觉，然而……</p><p>  然而威尔知道这是真的。杰克的担忧隐藏在他那向下撇的嘴唇里，在他注视尸体的阴影里。他一直忧虑着威尔的道德准则，他的易感性，他与怪物联系的能力。这次开膛手的谋杀是针对个人的，所以威尔——顺带一提，杰克——同样有理由把它当成针对个人的。</p><p>  “你呢?”汉尼拔带着放松的笑容问，邀请威尔一起开这个玩笑。“你觉得自己被诱惑了吗?”</p><p>  “我不想让任何人为我杀人。”</p><p>  “这是一个答案，但不是我问题的答案。”</p><p>  威尔为汉尼拔没有表现出嫉妒而感到难以言喻的宽慰。轻松，活泼，忙碌，而不嫉妒。很高兴他生命中至少有一个人不认为他会一有机会就和一个连环杀手私奔。</p><p>  “我不会被死尸诱惑。”</p><p>  “很好。我倒希望能通过你的胃得到你的心。”</p><p>——————————</p><p>  “切萨皮克开膛手昨天替我杀了一个人。”</p><p>  “那你对此有什么感觉?”</p><p>  威尔假装认真考虑了几秒钟这个问题。他知道自己会给出的答案，同样他也知道客观来说自己给出的答案是错误的。</p><p>  ”强大。“</p><p>  今天这里的花饰是橙色系的，喜庆而古怪——奶油状的玫瑰，两侧是南瓜色的睡莲，还有一些高高瘦瘦的热带花朵，它们让人无法辨认。夹在更引人注目的花朵之间，是白色的钟形小花——铃兰。</p><p>  “你不害怕吗?”</p><p>  “不，”威尔说着，转向了贝迪莉亚的方向。“我为什么要怕?”</p><p>  “如果一个臭名昭著的虐待狂连环杀手开始特别关注你，“她说:”大多数人都会感到害怕。”</p><p>  “我不是大多数人。”</p><p>  “没错，”她承认，“你不是。”</p><p>  “他只是在…介绍自己。他想让我知道他看到了我。他觉得我很有趣。”</p><p>  “你不认为这是一种威胁吗?”</p><p>  威尔摇了摇头。“我也想知道这是不是威胁。切萨皮克开膛手并非不露声色的人。”</p><p>  贝迪莉娅什么也没说，虽然她的沉默很凝重。指出，而不做判断，因为贝迪莉娅通常不做判断，但这或许值得怀疑。细心留意的话。</p><p>  “你遇见过连环杀手吗?”他问。</p><p>  很长一段时间，贝迪莉娅没有回应。过了足够长的时间，威尔开始怀疑她是否会拒绝回答，或许她认为威尔在转移话题，或者因为当他询问她的时候，她从来不会透露她私人生活的细节。</p><p>  也许是两者兼而有之。</p><p>  “我见过。”</p><p>  “他们那时在监狱里吗?”</p><p>  又一次停顿。</p><p>  “不是。”</p><p>  “那你害怕吗?”</p><p>  “不。”</p><p>  “为什么不?”</p><p>  “因为他们没有理由伤害我。”</p><p>  威尔想问如果那个人不在监狱里，她是怎么知道自己在和一个连环杀手说话的，但他知道她不会回答他。也许是她以前的病人。相反，威尔伸出双手比划了一个”你看吧?“的姿态。</p><p>  “我明白你的意思，”她说。“不过，作为那个案子的侧写师，切萨皮克开膛手有足够的理由伤害你。”</p><p>  威尔皱眉。“你以前从来没有因为我的任何一个案子跟我争论过。”</p><p>  “我现在不是在跟你争论。”贝迪莉亚扬起头。“我的部分工作是确保你的工作稳定，不受工作的过度影响。具体来说，这就是你在我们早期的谈话中要求我做的。你的举止变得...”她说，“有点不像你自己。我问的问题是要确保你的信念是理性的，从而你不会滑入一种你可能都不会注意到自己知觉丧失的状态。这事以前发生过。”她稍微强调了一下“以前”这个词，好像她需要提醒他在BAU刚开始工作时的那段黑暗的时光。</p><p>  威尔点了点头,受教了。</p><p>  “你说这让你觉得自己很强大。是因为他让你想要的事情成为现实了吗?”</p><p>  “不。”威尔望着窗外。“受害者不是我认识的人，也不是我听说过的人。但他被选中是为了引起我的注意。”</p><p>  “因为他想引起你的注意，你得到了某种满足。”</p><p>  “这种感觉并不好，”威尔说。“这不是一种理性的感觉。我很难向一个不与我同类的人描述。”</p><p>  “试一试。”</p><p>  威尔深吸了一口气，无精打采地坐在座位上。</p><p>  “这像是……上一门该死的几乎不可能学会的课，而教授选择你的第一篇论文作为所有其他学生应该效仿的样本。像是去了一个酒吧，酒保在你还没点单之前就在你面前放了一杯酒，结果发现这是房间里最有魅力的人送来的。”威尔用手指敲着膝盖，试图想出另一个比喻。他的脸上掠过一丝苦笑。“像是赢了小学才艺秀。”</p><p>  “切萨皮克开膛手是你欣赏的人，他选择了你作为他的对手。只有你。”</p><p>  “我不欣赏开膛手。”</p><p>  贝迪莉亚对他挑了挑眉。</p><p>  “我不，我——”话没说出来。威尔意识到自己可能不需要防备——这不像是贝迪莉娅在攻击他，不完全是——但“欣赏”这个词有一个隐含的积极含义，一个会让人恼火的含义。“崇拜连环杀手就像崇拜老虎或鲨鱼一样。我最欣赏的是他那精巧的手艺，以及他所做的事情的艰巨性，他没有留下任何证据，没有被人看见，也没有被人抓住。”</p><p>  “我不是杰克，”贝迪莉亚提醒他。</p><p>  “你知道吗?好吧。也许我确实有点崇拜他。“如果说威尔对开膛手有什么可以肯定的话，那就是那个男人了解他自己。威尔想不到有什么性格特征能比这更让他羡慕的了。“是的，也许他选择我作为平等的对手是令人兴奋的。这就是你想听的吗?”</p><p>  “你察觉到了我对你对切萨皮克开膛手的看法，这让你感到非常愤怒。”</p><p>  威尔呼出了一口气，他甚至没有意识到自己像是一个泄气的气球。他笑了，揉了揉眼睛。“这位女士抗议得太厉害了，嗯。”</p><p>  “你有没有想过，也许切萨皮克开膛手想使你慌张?”</p><p>  这一次他很确定地摇头。“不。他倒是喜欢让杰克惊慌失措。这不是他的目的。这是他在建立联系。”</p><p>  “你愿意被他所联系吗?”</p><p>  在窗外，威尔可以看到一个黑色的人形合并成一个长着鹿角的影子。站立着。观看着。</p><p>  “我不知道。”</p><p>  她说:“这是一个你可能需要尽快做出的决定，否则开膛手会为你做的。”</p><p>——————————</p><p> 与贝迪莉亚的警告相反，切萨皮克开膛手并没有立即与威尔取得联系。先是一天过去了，然后是一周过去了，威尔被弄得焦头烂额。</p><p>  也许威尔对开膛手意图的理解是错误的。也许开膛手并不是在试图与他接触，而是在考验威尔的决心——挤压威尔柔软肥嫩的下腹部，寻找最好的攻击点让他流血。也许切萨皮克开膛手正等着揭开他第三个受害者的身份。等待一些对威尔有意义的事情，一些有趣的事情。</p><p>  也许,也许,也许。</p><p>  当接到一个威奇托（美国堪萨斯州城市）打来的报告潜在连环杀手的电话时，威尔几乎松了一口气，工作重心的转移有可能使他在这种不断升级的紧张局势中得到喘息的机会。</p><p>  有可能。</p><p>  直到杰克拒绝接手这个案子。</p><p>  “你什么意思，我们不接这个案子?”</p><p> 威尔完全没有听到由杰克通知的消息， 反而是贝弗利通过电话把这件事告诉威尔，他只好硬着头皮到杰克的办公室去打听详情。没有抓住机会解决问题，杰克耸了耸肩，回避了关键。</p><p>  “当地警方似乎已经处理了这件事。”</p><p>  威尔皱眉。“他们显然还没有，不然他们也不会打电话给我们。”</p><p>  “你什么时候开始热衷于追捕杀人犯了?”</p><p>  “你什么时候开始不热衷了?”</p><p>  “坐下，”杰克说着，对着桌子对面的椅子点头示意。他一直等到威尔平静下来才继续说。“你知道我为什么拒绝这个案子。”</p><p>  “你真的要拒接所有非切萨皮克开膛手的案子吗?”</p><p>  “我们正处于一段特殊时期，”杰克说，“现在开膛手在这里，我不会让你把精力浪费在堪萨斯州的某个杀手身上。我需要的是你做好准备，等我的电话。我不管你在私人生活中正在做什么——对我来说唯一重要的是你的手机随时待机，放在你的身上或床头柜上。我说赶过来，你就赶过来。我说跑，你就不能走，你要跑到犯罪现场。清楚了吗?”</p><p>  威尔心不在焉地点了点头，指尖在膝盖上蹭了蹭。“已经有一段时间了，杰克。”</p><p>  “十一天。这是他在杀戮之间等待最久的一次。”</p><p>  威尔再次点了点头。“我想他在等着什么。”</p><p>  “那是什么呢?”</p><p>  “我不知道。我只知道，我不在城里的时候，他是不会开启杀戮模式的。”</p><p>  杰克瞪了他一眼。“你真的认为切萨皮克开膛手会按照你的日程表杀人吗?”</p><p>  “我认为他想引起我的注意。现在他达到目的了，他在等待我的回应。这是一场强权游戏。”威尔意识到自己所说的话当中的真实性。“他吸引了整个BAU的注意力，现在他只是一只捕鼠的猫。他会让我们等多久?几周?几个月?”</p><p>  “他以前从来没有做过这种事。”看着威尔，杰克叹了口气。“你以为他在耍我们。”</p><p>  “我认为，在过去，BAU最多算是一个观众。现在，我想我们成为了…别的东西。某种意义上的参与者。他在和我们玩一场游戏。”</p><p>  杰克交叉手指，两根拇指相贴。</p><p>  “你认为我们应该着手入局了。”</p><p>  威尔嗤笑。“我们已经加入游戏了。自从我们把假信息透露给弗雷迪·劳兹后，我们就一直是棋盘上的棋子。”</p><p>  “你觉得他知道我们在刺激他吗?”</p><p>  “不确定，”威尔耸耸肩说，“但如果我必须在那黑暗面中尝试共情一下，我会说是的。如果切萨皮克开膛手觉得自己的专利权受到了威胁，他会怒气冲冲，而不是…饶有趣味。我们拉动他的线，让他起舞——现在，他又操纵我们的。”</p><p>  杰克靠在椅子上思考。墙上的钟滴答滴答地响着，而杰克考虑着威尔的假设，考虑用不同的方法在棋盘上移动棋子。</p><p>  “你认为如果我们去威奇托，”杰克缓声说，“没有我们作为观众，开膛手是不会杀人的，而我们回来后，他很可能还会杀人吗?”</p><p>  是我回来后，威尔想。开膛手想要的是威尔的注意力，而威尔的缺席甚至有可能刺激他去表演杀人，但威尔不会对杰克说这些。</p><p>  “是的。”</p><p>  杰克点了点头。“好吧。让我们试一试你的小理论吧。”</p><p>————————</p><p>  旅行是威尔在工作中最不喜欢的部分。旅途总是在最后一刻无比匆忙——拿起包，上车，快速赶往机场——然后是拿登机牌、托运行李、登机、哭闹的婴儿、拒绝共享扶手的邻座、认领行李、租车的麻烦过程。令人头疼。和杰克一起旅行时，有时是威尔付账。放空他的大脑，像只小鸭子一样跟在杰克后面，一手拿着登机牌，一手拿着咖啡。他跟着杰克去他去的地方;杰克停下来，他也停下来。杰克有一种存在感，那种有人群围着他，又有人躲开他的那种存在感。另一方面，威尔身上似乎有个看不见的标志，上面写着:“转身无视我，让你的行李箱滚轮轧过我的脚，这很好，我不会抱怨的。”他也不太清楚为什么。在其他大多数情况下，陌生人似乎将威尔视为一种威胁;反而在机场，疲惫的母亲们会把她们的孩子交付给威尔看管。</p><p>  (这也没什么用,FBI的航班预订似乎总是放在数码终端机 ,或者即时终端绝对安装在杜勒斯机场,而且那是唯一一个没有悬浮列车站点的机场———迫不得已的,当然,威尔不得不挤入人群,让人恶心的穿梭巴士早在80年代就该退役了。)</p><p>  威尔讨厌旅行。</p><p>  在飞往堪萨斯的航班上，威尔让杰克跟在自己后面。返程的途中，威尔独自在奥黑尔（芝加哥机场）转机。杰克需要多呆几个小时，处理一些联调局和当地警方之间的文书工作，作为顾问而不是联调局特工。威尔没有责任处理这些事务，当杰克粗暴地挥手让他回家时，威尔也就离开了。</p><p>  (威尔当然可以和杰克呆在一起，但杰克的航班直到午夜才着陆，威尔宁愿挖出自己的眼睛，也不愿盯着警察局的墙壁几个小时。)</p><p>  威尔厌恶芝加哥的奥黑尔机场。大厅里人声嘈杂，人们满腹牢骚，附件的标志让人困惑不已，威尔只好花十分钟的时间绕着圈子，最后朝着正确的方向走到终点站。当他到达门口的时候，他的头痛得很厉害，对那些周游世界的疯狂杀手有了更多的同情。然后他看到他1点的航班被推迟到了3点。</p><p>  威尔想回家。想见见他的狗，想看看汉尼拔。威尔坐在一个不舒适的机场座位上，深深地吸了一口气，然后慢慢地吐出。他闭上眼睛，从50开始往后数，然后再往前数。</p><p>  “妈咪，妈咪，妈咪，妈咪! 妈妈! 妈妈! 妈妈! ”</p><p>  威尔睁开眼睛，扫视了一下噪音的来源——一个小孩和他的母亲，在桌子那边。小男孩无力地晃着母亲的手腕，十个胖乎乎的手指都抓着母亲柔软的肌肤。他拉啊，喊啊，拉啊，喊啊，而他的母亲对门口的工作人员说话的声音越来越大，试图盖过她孩子的叫嚷声。孩子丢弃的玩具散落一地，有些直接落在快速移动的行人路上。一个女人熟练地绕过一个蓝色的块状物体，而走在她后面的男人被它绊了一跤，差点摔倒。他瞪了那位母亲一眼，但还是继续往前走。</p><p>  “妈妈!”拉一下手腕。“妈妈!”又拽了一下。“妈妈!”</p><p>  威尔又闭上了眼睛。</p><p>  熬过痛苦的几分钟后，这位女士在对面的桌前结束了她的工作，把孩子放在威尔后面的一排座位上，疲惫地告诉孩子安静点和规矩点。</p><p>  与此同时，对面过道的一个婴儿开始哭了。</p><p>  “飞往丹佛的联合航空5871航班开始登机，现在欢迎第一组的乘客登机。”</p><p>  威尔想回家。他想喝杯威士忌，想和汉尼拔一起度过一个安静的夜晚。</p><p>  如果威尔对自己诚实，他还想打电话给汉尼拔，但这似乎——太卑鄙了。也许可以说是，病态。他和汉尼拔通话是因为他想念他的恋人，还是因为他会像精神医生一样安慰他?这样依赖汉尼拔对他来说是健康的吗?另一方面，在这种情况下，威尔绝对不会打电话给贝迪莉亚。他没有惊慌失措，他没有离心离德，他没有失去理智。他只是累了，心火郁结。</p><p>  “飞往丹佛的联合航空5871航班现在欢迎第二组的乘客登机。”</p><p>  也许是威尔想太多了。</p><p>  一声尖锐的尖叫穿透了威尔周围暂时的平静，在他意识到自己在做什么之前，威尔发现自己已经睁开了眼睛，怒视着身后的母子二人组。母亲抱歉地看着他，用手抚摸着孩子沙金色的头发，说:“我们需要利用我们内心的声音。”</p><p>  小男孩又一次尖叫起来，这一次他不那么痛苦了，明显故意反抗他的母亲。</p><p>  “嘘——”</p><p>  接着是第三声尖叫，然后是第四声，每一次都比前一次更加响亮欢快。</p><p>  威尔的手机响了起来，有那么一会儿，威尔考虑要不要登上飞往阿拉斯加的飞机，再也不回来。如果这是杰克打来的电话，说他改变主意了，而威尔真的需要立刻回到现场，那么威尔可能真的会搬到阿拉斯加去。但当他成功地从口袋里掏出手机时，来电显示却是“汉尼拔”。威尔知道自己的脸上浮现了一个傻傻的笑容——他能感觉到。</p><p>  “嗨,”威尔接通电话。</p><p>  “你好，威尔。”</p><p>  “现在飞往丹佛的联合航空5871航班欢迎第三组的乘客登机。”</p><p>  “我想你还在机场吧?”</p><p>  在飞往芝加哥之前，威尔给汉尼拔打了电话，告诉他自己正在返回东海岸的路上。</p><p>  “是的。我的航班延误了两个小时。”威尔闭上眼睛，无精打采地垂下身子，把头靠在座椅坚硬的塑料边缘上。</p><p>  “你声音听起来疲惫不堪。”</p><p>  “我很累。”</p><p>  “要我去机场接你吗?你的航班什么时候到?”</p><p>  “如果他们不再延误的话，我的航班应该在5点到达，但不用费心来接我。我的车就停在杜勒斯机场。”</p><p>  如果威尔足够坦诚，他会希望汉尼拔来接他。一想到自己可以钻进汉尼拔舒适的轿车里，在回家的路上打个盹——而不是坐公交车去停车场，然后钻进车里，在绵绵无期的交通高峰时刻开车回家——就觉得美妙非凡。但是他的车停在机场，如果仅仅因为他头疼就放任车停在那里不管不顾，再多花一天的停车费，那就太孩子气了。</p><p>  “如果你改变主意，”汉尼拔说，“这个提议一直有效。”</p><p>  从巴尔的摩到杜勒斯机场的旅程并非微不足道，但是如果汉尼拔不打算坚持到底，他也不会提供这样的帮助。</p><p>  “谢谢。”威尔稍微移动了一下，试着让自己坐得舒服一点——在机场的椅子上这是一个可笑的目标。“你原本是打电话来问我什么时候着陆的吗?”</p><p>  “一部分是。”</p><p>  威尔露出笑容。“另一部分呢?”</p><p>  他说:“我本来希望在你再去上班之前，能多陪你一会儿的。结果我发现自己在家里闲着，不知如何是好。”</p><p>  汉尼拔永远不会说任何像“我想你了”这样平淡的话，但在威尔耳里听起来都是一样的。</p><p>  “现在飞往丹佛的联合航空5871航班准备起飞。欢迎第四组的乘客登机。”</p><p>  “你现在有空吗?”威尔问:“或者你有什么事情需要做吗?”</p><p>  “如果你愿意陪我，我可以不挂电话。”</p><p>  “能跟我说话吗?给我找点别的事做——”威尔身后，小男孩又尖叫起来。威尔畏缩了一下。“——除了这个以外。”</p><p>  汉尼拔嗯了一声表示理解。“你去过意大利吗?”他问道，声调降到了和给威尔读故事时一样的平静语调。</p><p>  “没有。”</p><p>  “我很乐意带你去那儿。如果我们有时间的话，我可以花一个月的时间带你去参观佛罗伦萨。也许我们可以租一辆车。从巴勒莫出发，经过西西里岛，乘渡船到大陆，然后沿着海岸开上去……”</p><p>  威尔听着汉尼拔抑扬顿挫的声音，耳边机场的嘈杂嘈杂声渐渐消失。汉尼拔分享了意大利每一个城市有趣的、丰富多彩的细节，还有对食物的评价，城市之间的差异，美轮美奂的教堂，繁荣拥挤的旅游业，以及任何他认为值得一提的东西。威尔没怎么回应，只是偶尔发出鼓励的声音。</p><p>  “威尔?”汉尼拔最后说，在一段不确定有多久的时间过去后。</p><p>  “嗯?”</p><p>  “你在哪一组登机?”</p><p>  威尔在口袋里摸来摸去，想找到那张皱巴巴的登机票，然后迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，眯起眼睛看了看上面的数字。“第二组?”</p><p>  “我相信你很快就要登机了。”</p><p>  果然，属于威尔的登机口排起了长队。他一定是错过了1号登机门。</p><p>  “是的，”威尔打着哈欠说。“谢谢你注意到这一点。”</p><p>  “看来我要离开你了。”</p><p>  “谢谢你陪我。”</p><p>  “我想不出自己还宁愿做什么。”</p><p>  “飞往华盛顿的联合航空公司的5649号航班现在欢迎第二组的乘客登机。”</p><p>  “到我了，”威尔说着站起来，伸了个懒腰。“我，呃——我回家后见你?”</p><p>  “当然。一路顺风。”</p><p>  “再见。”</p><p>  “再见,威尔。”</p><p>  威尔加入了登机的行列。向前移动,他试图抓住之前一小时左右的通话中的平静心态,在他前方隔着几个人距离的地方,一个女人正和几个工作人员争论她的包是否足够小到能顺利通过传送带,或需要进行人工检查。最后她的包装不进筛选器，行李被拿了出来，队伍继续向前移动，向前，向前，直到威尔最终走下登机道，登上飞机。</p><p>  当威尔出现在机场拥挤的接机区域时，他对汉尼拔的缺席并不感到失望。坦白地说，如果他来了那才是荒谬的，因为汉尼拔询问过威尔是否愿意被接走，并提出帮忙的请求，而威尔说过他不愿意。这不是简·奥斯汀的小说，也不是休·格兰特的电影，威尔不是个动不动就晕厥的梦幻系少女，也不是某个勇敢的金发主角。他可以自己开车回家。</p><p>  威尔计算着他的一线希望——至少他可以在杜勒斯收费公路上的机场专用车道上开车回狼陷，而不是在交通高峰期的突发状况中任人鱼肉。当他行驶在高速公路上时，夕阳的残照在他身后断断续续地散发出，与几乎空无一人的，驶往市中心，以搭载更多走班族的列车平行行驶。</p><p>  火车上有一个人。只有一个人，独自坐在那里弓着背，手拿电话，只有他在黑暗的玻璃上的倒影陪伴着他。他们一样孤独地漂泊——他和威尔，威尔和他——直到威尔觉得自己开得太慢，不满于地铁的龟度，他才加速驶进等待着的黑暗中。</p><p>  威尔一直对汉尼拔的失陪无动于衷，直到他把车停在自家的车道上，发现汉尼拔的宾利停在外面，他的小房子里灯火通明，欢迎着他的归来。温斯顿已经摇着尾巴在车前窗等待着了。和往常一样，进屋是一种疯狂的冲刺——狗群一般都表现得很好，但威尔从出差旅行中回来总是会激怒它们，所以每次威尔都会花一分钟问候它们，爱抚的同时也和它们打闹。</p><p>  不出所料，汉尼拔在厨房里。他做的饭菜香味弥漫了整间屋子，而且从那天早上的酒店欧式早餐到现在，威尔还没吃过东西，这一点被他自己的胃大声地宣告了出来。有了汉尼拔在这里，威尔半心半意地想回头看看壁炉里的火，尽管他已经把烟囱封了好几年。如果不是因为这个原因，可能会发生火灾。(尽管汉尼拔对他的生活和他的过去表现得很开放，但他从不谈及一些话题。他会大谈特谈佛罗伦萨的美丽、他在巴黎度过的岁月，或者他多么喜欢在日本旅行——但威尔仍然不知道他的祖国在何处，他那不寻常的口音的来源。）</p><p>  汉尼拔从来没有提过他的家庭——一次也没有，甚至连顺便提一下也没有。汉尼拔的家里几乎每一个房间都要生火，他穿着一直扣到手腕的西装，在床上放着一堆堆暖和的毯子。威尔不需要做侧写，就能看到在汉尼拔性格形成时期渗透到他骨子里的寒冷。像这样的冷可能是比喻，但威尔几乎可以肯定它的字面意思。</p><p>  在他的脑海里，他看到了一个年轻的、毫无防备的汉尼拔，独自坐在雪地里。</p><p>  威尔的房子不冷，但他想让汉尼拔在这里暖和一点。欢迎他来到这里。</p><p>  他真该把烟囱打开。</p><p>  “嗨，”威尔说着，从他的狗群中挣脱出来，走进厨房。“你在做什么菜?熟悉的气味。”</p><p>  “新奥尔良风味的秋葵汤，加了鸡肉和自制的熏猪肉香肠。”汉尼拔把勺子放在一边，吻了威尔一下。“如果你想洗漱一下，几分钟后就可以吃晚饭了。”</p><p>  威尔想梳洗一下，但他还没完全接受汉尼拔在家里给他做饭的事实。威尔以前从来没有在回家时看到的不是一个空房子。威尔从来没拥有过……这一切。那种幻想变成了现实。</p><p>  威尔应该去换件新衣服，可能还应该刷牙，但他却站在汉尼拔身后，用双臂环住汉尼拔的腰，用下巴抵住汉尼拔的肩膀。威尔粘着他;汉尼拔让着他。一次呼吸的时间变成了两次，三次，四次，随着汉尼拔不停地搅动、试味那锅秋葵汤。不管他在做什么——威尔几乎没有注意，他的注意力集中在不要让自己陷入混乱——过度情绪化的混乱当中。</p><p>  这很好。汉尼拔在这里，这太好了。</p><p>  “…你自己做的香肠?”威尔说，而不是把谈话转移到更严肃的话题上。</p><p>  “只要我有时间，我就做。这实际上是我最后的存货了，我很快就会再进货的。”</p><p>  威尔对着汉尼拔的喉咙笑了笑，无可奈何。</p><p>  “因为你不可能在你去的高级有机肉店买香肠。”</p><p>  “不可能，”汉尼拔轻松地表示同意。</p><p>  威尔胸中涌动的感情有一个名字。这四个字母的词太不成熟了，对于他们已经交往的几个月来说太严肃了。威尔吞下这个词，把它锁起来。</p><p>  还太早。</p><p>  威尔在汉尼拔的餐桌上吃过很多次饭，他知道这道菜比汉尼拔通常做的要简单得多，甚至包括自制的香肠。威尔不禁将自己在新奥尔良的童年与汉尼拔对食物的选择联系起来。不禁注意到，当威尔需要安慰的时候，汉尼拔让所有的浮华和精致靠边站了。</p><p>  还太早了。</p><p>  “我爱秋葵，”威尔低声说。“我不经常吃，但偶尔也会有这种欲望，我爸爸就会做很多。不过，通常他会把当天抓到的鱼烤熟，冰箱里还会有红豆。”</p><p>  威尔甚至不确定自己到底想说什么。</p><p>  “那么我希望我做的不辜负你的期望。”</p><p>  “我爸爸不是一个很好的厨师。”威尔在汉尼拔的后脖颈吻了一下，然后垂下双臂，走开了。“如果我换上睡衣会不会很无礼?”</p><p>  “完全不。觉得什么舒服就穿什么。”</p><p>  威尔转过身来，发现所有的狗都整齐地坐成一排，眼睛盯着汉尼拔。</p><p>  “这是怎么了?”威尔扬起眉毛问道。</p><p>  汉尼拔转过身去看威尔指的是什么，然后笑了。“我很抱歉给它们喂了狗主人们通常认为的人食（people food）。”</p><p>  威尔笑了。“好吧，那我就把你留在你的粉丝俱乐部面前吧。”</p><p>————————</p><p>  电话打来的时间介于子夜和凌晨之间。威尔的手机铃声响的刺耳而欢快，把他从沉睡中惊醒，迷迷糊糊的，过了一分钟威尔才意识到是什么在黑暗中把他吵醒了。当威尔的注意力集中到他的手机上，用颤巍巍的手去抓它的时候，汉尼拔一定也醒了。</p><p>  是杰克——好像这个时候还会有谁打电话来似的。威尔摸索着接听电话。</p><p>  “喂?”</p><p>  “我五分钟前就需要你到埃利科特市（位于美国马里兰州）来。”在背景音中，威尔可以听到警笛声、喊叫声，以及犯罪现场的熙熙攘攘。</p><p>  威尔坐了起来，揉了揉眼睛。“是开膛手吗?”推断出来了?”</p><p>  威尔回到狼陷还不到十二个小时。而杰克，还不到五小时——这倒不是说他听起来像个只睡两小时或更少时间的人。</p><p>  “几乎可以肯定，”杰克说，他的声音听起来就像他处在下午4点而不是凌晨4点时那样清醒和警觉。“但我要让你来判断。”</p><p>  “那个——”一个哈欠把威尔的问题打断了一半——地址是什么?”</p><p>  “在主街。找所有的灯都亮着的地方。”</p><p>  “好，”威尔回答，但杰克已经挂断了。</p><p>  毯子沙沙作响，一只胳膊环绕在威尔的腰上。“要去工作?”</p><p>  “是的。”威尔又揉了揉眼睛，希望从案子中得到的肾上腺素能刺激他，但他已经筋疲力尽了。他怀疑开膛手在他一回来时就会杀人，但即便如此，他也没有料到周转的时间会这么快。威尔可能不该喝…是两杯威士忌，还是三杯?威尔没有宿醉，只是迷失了方向。无精打采。因旅行、工作、饮酒、时差而疲惫不堪。</p><p>  胳膊缩了回去，床头的台灯咔哒一声打开了。汉尼拔对这突如其来的亮光眨巴着眼睛——尽管是他自己打开的，但这亮光来得太突然了——他抬起头看着威尔，脸上有枕头印，眼睛睡意朦胧。“我来煮咖啡，”他说，显然他没比威尔清醒多少。</p><p>  “你不必起床，”威尔说。今天是工作日，汉尼拔肯定有病人要看，他需要养精蓄锐。</p><p>  汉尼拔只是摇了摇头。“不管怎样，我醒了。还是做点有用的事吧。”</p><p>  “我要穿上衣服走了，”威尔说着从床上爬了起来。“虽然我很想喝咖啡，但我来不及了。”</p><p>  “你可以让杰克再等十分钟。尸体哪儿也去不了。”</p><p>  威尔的动作停下了。</p><p>  “你的大脑是一个器官，”汉尼拔继续说，感觉到威尔的犹豫。“让你的身体超越它的自然极限不会给你的能力带来任何好处。你需要休息。而在缺乏休息的前提下，你至少需要食物，也许还需要一些咖啡因。”</p><p>  威尔叹了口气。“你是对的。”他眨了眨眼，揉了揉眼睛，又伸手揉了揉头发——想要醒来。</p><p>  “去洗澡。我做早餐。”</p><p>————————</p><p>  威尔发现汉尼拔在灶台边，一盒鸡蛋在柜台上，一杯热气腾腾的咖啡在等着威尔。狗狗们耐心地排成半圆形坐着，等着看汉尼拔是否准备投喂什么东西。</p><p>  “你看起来好多了，”汉尼拔边说边把煎蛋卷抛向空中，然后用平底锅接住它。巴斯特在期待中抽搐了一下，但什么都没有落下。</p><p>  “我感觉糟透了，”威尔说着，用双手捧起他的咖啡。</p><p>  如果威尔昨晚待在酒吧，他会以为有人在他的酒饮里放了什么东西。这个世界让他感觉很遥远，像踩在棉花上。仿佛威尔一直在海底游泳时，杰克的呼唤声把他直接拽出了水面——于是他患上了减压病，或者其他类似的病症。自从脑炎治愈以后，他的大脑在他醒来时还从没有这么难受过。即使在那时，他也是在屋顶上或乡间小路上醒来，而不是在自己的床上。显然，压力、时差、睡眠不足和半夜被吵醒是一个糟糕的组合。</p><p>  “最有可能的原因是：杰克的电话是在你睡眠周期中一个不利的时间点打来的。他很可能把你从快速眼动睡眠中唤醒，这通常会导致过度的头脑昏沉，让你难以在醒来的世界中恢复清醒。你的大脑正在构造梦境——重新包装和概念化你一天的信息。在这种状态下醒来会让你的大脑更难恢复，不仅是睡眠不足本身的问题，还会让你的大脑无法正确地自我维持。”汉尼拔把锅从炉子上拿起来，将煎蛋卷倒在准备好的盘子里。“杰克经常把你从睡梦中吵醒吗?”</p><p>  汉尼拔一次性说的话太多了，威尔一下子应付不过来。“嗯，一般不会。人们通常在早上报告尸体被发现，而不是半夜。不过，这种情况有时也会发生。醉汉在不该去的地方游荡，保安在巡逻。”汉尼拔关掉炉火，把煎蛋卷递给威尔。</p><p>  “不给你自己做一个吗?”</p><p>  “稍后。现在比我通常吃早餐的时间要早。我回到家就可以吃了。”</p><p>  “你应该呆在——”威尔的话被一个哈欠打断了，“——呆在这儿。你不需要在太阳升起前几个小时就回家。我走了以后，你再去睡一会儿吧。”</p><p>  “我可以开车送你，”汉尼拔边说边把盘子放在威尔面前的柜台上。</p><p>  威尔思考着如何回应汉尼拔的提议，但被早餐分散了注意力。</p><p>  “如果我在这里吃了它，我算是一个糟糕的野蛮人吗?”</p><p>  靠在柜台上，一只胳膊拿着咖啡，汉尼拔站在他面前，威尔累得不想动，不想坐在桌边像个大人一样吃东西。他大部分时间不吃早餐。不会被饮食需求所烦扰。但当他这样做的时候，他通常是这样站着吃的:在他的厨房里，一只手拿着盘子，另一只手拿着叉子。</p><p>  汉尼拔递过来一把叉子，靠在威尔旁边的柜台上。</p><p>  “这里比桌子好吗?”汉尼拔问道，就像贝迪莉亚有时用谈话的方式问问题一样。</p><p>  威尔耸耸肩，吃了一口煎蛋卷。“我总是这样吃早餐。”</p><p>  汉尼拔点点头，接受了答案。“这是开膛手第三次杀人了，对吗?”</p><p>  “他的第三个受害者，是的。”</p><p>  “你觉得他会停下吗?”威尔瞟了汉尼拔一眼，汉尼拔解释道。“如果我没记错的话，开膛手有时会在两次杀戮之间休息几个月或几年。你认为这次的情况会不会也是这样?”</p><p>  威尔知道如何回答，但他花了几秒钟又吃一口，用咀嚼来为自己争取时间。“我不这么认为，”他模棱两可地下注说。“这一次，开膛手回归了，为了回应了亚伯·吉迪恩的声明，所以我不认为他会这么快就退隐。他休息很长时间是因为他没有.....灵感，和兴趣。”</p><p>  教堂门上的尸体很让他感兴趣。他对威尔的关注令威尔受到鼓舞，尽管威尔不愿表达自己内心的这种想法。当他意识到这可能是——这次杀戮可能是开膛手与威尔进一步接触所做的努力时，某种东西在他的内心深处开始紧咬着不放。也许，在那些血液和内脏里，有一个记号，也许——也许——只有威尔才能读懂。</p><p>  这个想法不应该是令他兴奋的。这个想法只会带来一阵翻腾的恐惧，而不是威尔接到电话后一直等待拨开迷雾的电击般的酥麻感。就像赢了小学的才艺表演一样。开膛手认为威尔有价值吗?开膛手选择威尔作为他的对手了吗?</p><p>  威尔几口就吃完了煎蛋卷。</p><p>  “我该走了，”他边说边喝完剩下的咖啡，把空盘子随手放到柜台上。</p><p>  汉尼拔用手臂挡住了他。“威尔，”他严肃地说。</p><p>  汉尼拔语气中的沉重把威尔的注意力吸引回来，让他转过身来与汉尼拔面对面。威尔认为汉尼拔会告诉他要小心，或者不要让杰克欺负他——所以当汉尼拔用一只手托起他的下巴，另一只手伸出一根手指放在他的脸前时，威尔很惊讶。</p><p>  威尔眨了眨眼，然后把注意力集中在手指上。或者说，试着把注意力集中在手指上。看着它向左移动，然后向右移动。</p><p>  “我不知道让你开车是否安全，”汉尼拔说。而且，如果威尔用视线追踪汉尼拔手指的运动有困难的话，那么他是对的。</p><p>  “我不知道自己怎么了，”威尔闭上眼睛说。“我觉得自己....“几乎像是被下了药，尽管他到现在都没有对汉尼拔说过这句话——汉尼拔是昨晚和他在一起的唯一的人，所以显然这不是原因所在。威尔甚至不想考虑另一种脑部疾病的可能性——他没有生病，不会生病，不可能生病。</p><p>  这是因为时差。</p><p>  因为睡眠不足。</p><p>  就是汉尼拔提到的睡眠周期问题。</p><p>  不是生病。</p><p>  他没有病。</p><p>  “我不会要求你给我做介绍的。”</p><p>  威尔摇了摇头。汉尼拔的手仍然放在他的脸上，所以这看起来更像是在用鼻子爱抚，但他希望不管怎样，这一点能被汉尼拔理解。</p><p>  “不是那样的。是——”威尔咽了口唾沫。“我,呃。“他在说什么?”他们在谈论什么?没错，杰克，汉尼拔，将要第一次出现在同一个地方。说实话，他不想做介绍。显然比要看到开膛手杀人还不想。“我不担心人们看到你，”他说，这几个字很难衔接在一起。“我感觉糟透了。我只是担心，我的大脑。”</p><p>  汉尼拔靠得更近，更亲密，把他的额头贴在威尔的额头上。他放在威尔下巴上的那只手滑回威尔的后脑勺，触碰温柔但牢固。保护者的姿态。</p><p>  “你的大脑很健康。如果你一两天内感到不舒服，我会带你去看医生，但我坚持我之前的说法:你很可能是在快速眼动睡眠周期中的一个不合时宜的时间点被叫醒了，并且你的旅行经历加剧了这种情况。威奇托是哪个时区的?”</p><p>  威尔发出一声鼻音。“我不知道。你说得对，我夸张了。”</p><p>  “我开车送你去你的犯罪现场。”</p><p>  “好吧。”</p><p>  汉尼拔吻了威尔，纯洁，但缠绵。然后他退了一步，离开了威尔的私人空间，开始收拾厨房里的东西:锅、盘子、叉子都放到了水槽里，然后他打开橱柜门，拿出了一个热水瓶，威尔甚至都不知道他有热水瓶。咖啡被装在旅行杯里。最后，每只守规矩耐心地等着的狗都会得到一小块肉——所以，每只狗都吃到了一块肉。</p><p>  “准备好了吗?”汉尼拔问道，就好像他们准备离开他自己的家，而不是威尔的家。</p><p>  去看最新的开膛手杀人现场?面对那个脾气暴躁，睡眠不足，肾上腺素激增的杰克?</p><p>  威尔耸了耸肩。</p><p>  “我想，我从来没有做好准备。”</p><p>——————————</p><p>  临街的人行道上有一把装饰华丽的木椅;椅子上坐着一个女人的尸体。她的腹部从两边向臀部张开。她的肠子被巧妙地披在膝盖上，一部分越过膝盖，落在地上，也有的盖上后背和肩膀——就像一件长袍或披肩。她的头部—-眼睛睁着，上面缠着小小的金花—-向左下方倾斜着，她的手抓着一根长长的白骨——一根权杖。</p><p>  “这根骨头?”威尔问道。</p><p>  “据我们所知，她的胫骨，”杰克站在威尔的右肘处说。</p><p>  内脏掩盖了更多的残缺，但现在威尔找到了，左腿在膝盖处被切除了。</p><p>  “他还拿走了什么?”</p><p>  “在这个烂摊子被清查之前还不能肯定，但我们知道，他拿走了一切低于膝盖的东西，除了骨头，“肌肉，肌腱，脚，脚踝，腓骨，”以及她的肝脏似乎也消失了。”</p><p>  威尔点了点头。“这看起来像是文艺复兴时期的作品。”从表面上看，最明显的细节与文艺复兴时期的画作惊人地相似。上一个被杀的人是莎士比亚的作品，在那之前不久，那个受伤的男人。这次的杀戮是……别的东西。对某个著名的文化或艺术作品的致敬。美丽的，鼓舞人心的东西。</p><p>  “我也这么想，”杰克冷酷地说。“我已经让人试着去找来源了，假设有来源的话。”</p><p>  不管效仿的是什么，威尔都不知道。如果这次谋杀中有什么信息，威尔看不懂——至少现在还看不出来。也许受害者的身份隐藏着一些秘密，一些线索。或者真正的意味是一些更模糊，更微妙，更亲密的东西。</p><p>  是什么，是什么，到底是什么。</p><p>  你想告诉我什么?你想让我知道什么?</p><p>  这个犯罪现场就像是一场考验。</p><p>  “这把椅子?”</p><p>  “很可能是从古董店拿的。”</p><p>  威尔的目光转向身后的石头建筑。果然，这是一家古董店，可能就像这家店本身一样，摆满了各种各样的古董。</p><p>  “跟那家商店有什么联系吗?”</p><p>  “没什么明显的联系，”杰克说，“但一旦我们有了尸体的身份证明，我们就会把它与他们的员工名单和任何老客户进行比对。”</p><p>  威尔看着杰克。“清空现场吗?”</p><p>  现场已经清理完毕——所有的技术人员都在边缘焦急地等待，寻找他们心知肚明的不会出现的证据。威尔身边唯一的人是杰克，他点了点头，踱着步走开了。吼叫着威尔不屑于听从的命令。</p><p>  威尔闭上眼睛。</p><p>  钟摆晃动。</p><p>  什么都没有出现。</p><p>————————————</p><p>  “你说你不知道是什么意思?”</p><p>  接下来，在现场证物被打包和标记，所有东西都被运到匡提科后，威尔羞愧地坐在杰克桌子的对面。</p><p>  “我不知道，杰克。我理解开膛手遇到了困难，你知道这个的。”</p><p>  “上次不是这样的。”</p><p>  “开膛手上次特别给我留了言，如果你没记错的话，你说过你不希望这种事再次发生。”威尔在他面前摊开双手，做了个无可奈何的手势。“这样的事情再也没有发生过。你应该高兴才对。”</p><p>  杰克怒视他。威尔知道杰克不希望开膛手特别注意自己，然而杰克为了得到开膛手可用的线索，牺牲的可不仅仅是威尔的理智。</p><p>  威尔瘫倒在椅子上，揉着眼睛。“绘画理论有什么突破吗?”</p><p>  “有。”杰克打开桌子上的文件夹，拿出一张彩色照片，递给威尔。</p><p>  “直到现在你才认为我应该知道这件事?”</p><p>  杰克甚至连礼貌地做出后悔的样子都没有。“我想看看你自己能想出什么来。”</p><p>  威尔叹了口气，看了杰克一眼，但还是从杰克伸出的手里拿过照片。</p><p>  “桑德罗·波提切利的《坚韧》，创作于1470年。不能确定，但这是我们找到最契合的。”</p><p>  这张照片和犯罪现场有惊人的相似之处——或者说，犯罪现场和这幅画有惊人的相似之处。所有的细节都在那里——女人，华丽的椅子，权杖，红色的长袍，金色的王冠。毫无疑问，没有歧义。</p><p>  “就是它了，”威尔说，确定地。</p><p>  “有很多画里的人穿着红袍子，拿着权杖坐在椅子上，”杰克说，但威尔摇了摇头。</p><p>  “就是它。”</p><p>  “你怎么知道的?”</p><p>  “我就是知道。”</p><p>  杰克扬起眉毛。</p><p>  “我只是知道，杰克。细节太精确了。看看它们的手，手指张开的方式——它们是一样的。”</p><p>  和尸体完全一样。</p><p>  波提切利似乎也是那种能吸引开膛手眼球的华丽历史艺术家。如果这个灵感来源被视为是罗斯科①的作品，威尔可能会心存疑虑，但这个呢?这个感觉就对了。</p><p>  “有可能是参考了其他东西，而不仅仅是那幅画吗?还有没有……”威尔沮丧地摇摇头，“我不知道……与其他著名的杀人案有相似之处吗?”</p><p>  威尔本以为顿悟会在一瞬间出现，而不是……现在这样。这是一位文艺复兴时期的大师所作的一幅看似平凡的画，它与威尔或死亡都没有直接的联系。</p><p>  细节决定成败，开膛手从不放过细节。威尔就是不知道如何读懂细节。</p><p>  ”似乎没有什么关系。上世纪80年代初，意大利发生了一系列受波提切利启发的谋杀案，后来在一起一目了然的案件中得到了解决。除此之外，还有一些模仿者和破坏行为。似乎与本案无关。”</p><p>  威尔低头凝视着那幅画。这是一面游乐园的镜子，扭曲变形。据他们所知，开膛手以前从来没有模仿过他人，这似乎是一个奇怪的开始——在与威尔取得联系后，在发出挑战后。不，还有一些别的东西，一些他们还没有完全确定的东西。</p><p>  “所以:《坚韧》，要有毅力，”杰克说，显然把话题引到了他认为恰当的地方。”四种基本美德之一:谨慎、节制、刚毅和公正。也叫勇气、忍耐或力量。我们该怎么想?他在说受害者是懦夫吗?”</p><p>  “可能是?”即使威尔这么说，他也不相信这个理论。</p><p>  杰克向后靠在椅子上，竖起手指。“这可能是开膛手有史以来最大的改变。”</p><p>  “我不这么认为，杰克。”不管隐藏的信息是什么，都不是这个。这个信息是写给威尔的，而且只有威尔的眼睛看得见(如果有这样的信息的话)。但是这个理论呢?只是操之过急得出的结论。随着时间的推移，开膛手的杀戮应该越来越复杂，而不是越来越浅显。</p><p>  “我们不能忽视它的重要性。”杰克说：“最后一个受害者是一个想要跃上枝头变凤凰的人，显然开膛手不喜欢这样。你自己说过受害者的性格很重要。”准确来说，威尔实际上并没有说过这句话，但在杰克继续之前，他没有时间去纠正。“现在，这一次，我们有了明确的目标。坚韧，一种被惯坏了的美德，我们不能忽视这一点。”</p><p>  威尔张开嘴，又闭上。“你觉得呢?”他反问道。</p><p>  “我想知道你是怎么想的，”杰克说着，一根有力的手指指着威尔。</p><p>  “你已经知道我在想什么了。”</p><p>  “你说的所有都是关于你根本没有读懂犯罪现场。”</p><p>  “不，”威尔说着，摘下眼镜，揉了揉眼睛。“刚才，我只是说，我不认为这是对受害者的评论。”</p><p>  “好吧,我恰恰认为是。”</p><p>  威尔耸了耸肩。“那你来做主吧，杰克。如果你有什么想说的，那就说出来。”</p><p>  威尔不慌不忙地重新戴上眼镜，以免多看一眼杰克，结果他接下来遇到的是一片冷酷的沉默。当他看着杰克，眼镜戴回原位时，杰克扬起了眉毛。</p><p>  “你....”杰克低声说，表面上很有耐心。“到底怎么了？”</p><p>  “没什么。”</p><p>  眉毛越挑越高。</p><p>  威尔想了一会儿，想跟他争论，但又马上把斗争抛在了脑后。“你说得对，”他说。“受害者有些与众不同。”并没有。“这可能与动机有关。”不会是这样的。“我只是……懊恼。我昨晚没睡好，我不知道该怎么共情开膛手的行为模式。你认为这和怯懦有关吗?”</p><p>  “受害者是个精油的多层次营销计划的成员……”</p><p>  杰克不停地说，但威尔不再听了。如果传销与开膛手有任何瓜葛，那也只是因为她惹恼了他;在最坏的情况下，杰克送他们走上了一条肤浅的道路，所做的一切都将与他们的案子或杀手无关。</p><p>  头痛随着眼睛和太阳穴周围的紧绷感使昏昏欲睡的威尔醒来。</p><p>  威尔表示赞同地点点头，耸耸肩。有时和杰克争论是毫无意义的——也许，这反而会给威尔自由的空间去跟随他的直觉，避免杰克盯着他的后颈，事无巨细地控制他每一个转瞬即逝的想法。</p><p>  “把它带回家吧，”杰克最后说，对着威尔手里的照片点了点头。“睡着的时候梦梦它。一旦有更好的主意就给我打电话。”</p><p>——————————</p><p>  威尔回到家时发现家里空无一人，贝弗利在她回家的途中顺拜访了他。当然——汉尼拔必须工作，而且他们没有住在一起。他不是失望。事实上，如果汉尼拔还在这里，威尔会要求他离开。威尔的胡言乱语是一回事;向普通人展示案卷和犯罪现场照片完全是另一回事。如果他幸运的话，他今晚会得到的“啊哈！”的灵光一现时刻。在犯罪现场，在他和杰克的谈话中，他逃避了突破僵局，甚至现在也在逃避。他会拥有自己的时间，然后他会开车去巴尔的摩，用剩下的时间偷偷品尝汉尼拔的厨艺。</p><p>  不太可能的。切萨皮克开膛手这次不像上一个犯罪现场那么易懂。</p><p>  在寻找啤酒的过程中，威尔打开了他的冰箱，却发现最上面的架子上摆满了陌生的玻璃食品容器，每个容器都精心地包装好，贴上汉尼拔熟悉的字迹。</p><p>  威尔从口袋里掏出手机，打了个电话。</p><p>  “你好,威尔。”</p><p>  “你不用给我食物，你知道的。”</p><p>  “我喜欢这样做。我看到了你冰箱里的东西，一想到你这几天要在加油站吃墨西哥卷饼度日，我就无法忍受。”</p><p>  “我——”爱你。威尔咽了口唾沫，又试着说了一次。“谢谢。”</p><p>  第一个容器上写着新奥尔良秋葵汤。</p><p>  “犯罪现场怎么样?”</p><p>  “有趣，也让我困惑。”</p><p>  温斯顿呜咽了一声，这声音使他从凝视汉尼拔的字迹时陷入的恍惚状态中回过神。他抓起一瓶啤酒，关上了冰箱门。</p><p>  “能解决你的案子吗?”</p><p>  “几乎绝对不会，”威尔笑着，把啤酒的瓶盖从酒瓶上打开，“除非技术人员带着他们搜集到的一些痕迹证据来。但我可没有屏息以待。”</p><p>  “那么，我想希望不久能再见到你是奢望了。”</p><p>  威尔停下来计算他未来几天的日程安排。“星期四如何?”</p><p>  “很好，尽管比我想象的更近几天。我想第三个受害者会需要更多的耐心。”</p><p>  “我们现在还不能解决这个案子，”威尔边喝着啤酒边说。“就我们所掌握的一切而言，这是不可能的。绝对不可能…在杰克把我们引入歧途的前提下。”</p><p>  “你们在争论?”</p><p>  “意见不同。”威尔瞥了一眼桌上仿佛正在幽怨地盯着他的案卷。“所以,周四吗?我尽量在8点之前到。”</p><p>  “我会等你。”</p><p>  “再见,汉尼拔。”</p><p>  “照顾好你自己。”</p><p>  威尔把手机装进了口袋。喝了一小口啤酒，看了看案卷。</p><p>  他真的应该开始工作了。</p><p>  相反，接下来的一个小时，威尔解锁、打开、清理了他的烟囱。</p><p>——————————————</p><p>《落影》Chapter3-下</p><p> </p><p>  威尔读着关于波提切利的书，直到波提切利的名字在他眼中像是没有意义的乱码——读到他最著名的画作，《维纳斯的诞生》和《春》，读到他的人生，读到他的经历——但没有什么比接下来的更重要。更有意义。《坚韧》甚至不是波提切利更为著名的画作之一，它之所以引人注目，只是因为它是波提切利最早的作品。</p><p>  威尔不停地转换思路，阅读有关罪孽和美德的书籍，直到他头疼，眼睛灼痛，但还是没有领悟。</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>  在办公室里，威尔把文件从公文包里拖出来放到抽屉里，低着头，似乎忘却了外面的世界。阿拉娜等了几秒钟，想看看他是否会注意到她，但没有——他显然陷入了沉思，所以她用指关节敲着门框，以引起他的注意。听到这个声音，威尔的头抬了起来，眼睛大睁。他的表情从震惊变为顺从，这清楚地表明阿拉娜早该来看他了。</p><p>  “嘿，”她温柔地说，好像他是匹受惊的马。“你还好吗?”</p><p>  威尔把最后一份文件放进书桌抽屉里。“很好。”</p><p>  阿拉娜等了等。</p><p>  “我累了”,他更改了自己说的话。“很颓废。想从这个鬼地方逃出去。”</p><p>  “急着去找一个火辣的约会对象，还是说你只是想避开杰克?”</p><p>  威尔用手摸了摸自己的头发，阿拉娜看得出他在权衡他是否想对她撒谎。</p><p>  最后，他耸耸肩。"A和B都有一点。"</p><p>  “你有时间吗?”威尔动摇了，于是她继续说:“我保证说的简短。”</p><p>  “当然。进来吧，把门关上。”</p><p>  威尔转过身来，半坐在桌子的左前角。阿拉娜关上门，在右边看着他。</p><p>  (当威尔不需要假装和别人眼神交流时，他会更容易开口说话。)</p><p>  “你知道，我以前从来没来过你的办公室。”</p><p>  “我很少到办公室来，所以。”</p><p>  威尔的办公室是一个没有窗户的小房间，位于匡蒂科的角落深处。阿拉娜在威尔的教室里找不到他，只好在地图上找办公室，但她还是转错了两个弯，才来到这里。阿拉娜怀疑只有在他不想被发现的时候才会来这里。</p><p>  威尔清了清嗓子。“我们需要谈谈吗?”</p><p>  他说的是他们的吻，如果他脸上尴尬的表情可以作为依据的话。</p><p>  “你想谈吗?”</p><p>  “不是很想,但是……“他耸耸肩说。“消除误会”。</p><p>  “好。”</p><p>  “我可能，不应该这么做。”</p><p>  “威尔……”</p><p>  威尔摇了摇头。“我并不是自嘲的意思。你和我…我们不会有结果的。你可以看到。见鬼，我也能看出来，但我当时头脑不清醒，无法做出正确的选择。”</p><p>  “你现在清醒了吗?”</p><p>  “你知道吗?我再清醒不过了。”</p><p>  威尔看起来不错。通常，当他被困在一个丑恶的案子里时，他会显得枯槁、憔悴，有了眼袋和泛灰的皮肤。随着切萨皮克开膛手的归来，阿拉娜本以为他会半死不活，眼球充血，但事实上他看起来很健康，而且出奇的正常。</p><p>  “我很高兴，”阿拉娜说，她是认真的。“我真的喜欢你，威尔。我只是觉得，我们俩都没有处在人生正确的位置上。”</p><p>  他们之间有一种情愫。</p><p>  “也许，在另一个世界里，我们另一个版本的自己正在进行一场非常不同的对话，”威尔笑着说，但他的表情里没有爱意，只有友谊。</p><p>  “也许吧。”</p><p>  “我……在恋爱了，实际上。”</p><p>  即使已经暗示了一次他在约会，阿拉娜仍然惊讶于他竟然坦诚，并且说出来了。</p><p>  “一个比我更适合你的人?”</p><p>  威尔点了点头。“事实上，这是我经历过的最好的恋爱。”他看了她一眼，然后又移开视线。“你似乎并不惊讶。”</p><p>  “杰克一直在问，”她诚实地回答。威尔皱着眉头，她补充道，“从哥伦比亚那次起。”</p><p>  “啊。”</p><p>  “我什么也没告诉他。”</p><p>  威尔耸肩。“没什么好说的。”</p><p>  “我想没有吧。”</p><p>  威尔用手指不规则地敲打着桌子。阿拉娜准备把话题转到切萨皮克开膛手案上时，威尔又说话了。</p><p>  “他是一个医生。”看到阿拉娜的微笑，威尔继续说道:“我在歌剧院遇见了他。”</p><p>  阿拉娜忍不住吃惊地笑了起来。去看歌剧与威尔的风格截然不同，这是她最不希望他说的话。</p><p>  “我知道，我也很难相信。但-“威尔打断了自己要说的话，”-我的心理医生让我离开我的舒适区，去结识对我没有任何预期的新朋友。”</p><p>  “这似乎成功了。”</p><p>  “好像是。”</p><p>  “不过我还是为你感到高兴，”她说。“认真地。我什么也不会对杰克说的。”</p><p>  威尔叹了口气。“我不打算隐瞒，我只是……”</p><p>  “你不想让杰克插手你的私事吗?”</p><p>  “是的，你可以这么说。如果我哪一次不接电话，我完全可以预料杰克会出现在他家门口。”</p><p>  阿拉娜哼了一声——他们都知道杰克会这么做。</p><p>  “好吧，如果你准备好要互相介绍的话，我很想认识他。”</p><p>  “是的,我,呃……”威尔摇了摇头。“我会记得的。”</p><p>  “信不信由你，我是来看看你是怎么处理这个案子的。我知道杰克…让人压力很大。”</p><p>  “现在有一个轻描淡写的说法，”威尔咕哝道。“信不信由你，我能对付杰克。”</p><p>  6个月前，阿拉娜会因为这个说法明显是一个谎言而揭穿它。但是，当她一小时前到达学校时，杰克对她说的第一句话是:你知道威尔出了什么事吗?看来威尔说的是实话。</p><p>  她最后说:“自信这东西穿在你身上真不错。”</p><p>  威尔笑了。“我还在试尺寸。而且嘿，我可能会买下它的。”威尔把手伸进头发里，似乎在斟酌自己的话。“听着……我不想让事情变得尴尬。”</p><p>  “我同意。”</p><p>  “我们…和好了吗?”</p><p>  “我们和好了。”</p><p>  尽管彼此有吸引力，阿拉娜在接吻后的一天半就忘记了这事。但是威尔一直在回避她，过了一段时间，她又在回避和威尔单独在一起，在某种程度上，这件事就像滚雪球一样越滚越大。她不知道威尔的感受是什么，她不想再去思考那些挥之不去的“如果”，有时处理事情最简单的方法就是根本不去处理。</p><p>  阿拉娜只有那么多的精神空间可以用来处理浪漫的事情，而威尔并不是她生活中最紧迫的问题。</p><p>  “贝弗利,啊…贝弗利提到了。你知道，在那之后……”</p><p>  阿拉娜扬起头。“不管你想说什么，你都可以说。我是个大姑娘了。”</p><p>  威尔吸了口气，又试了一次。”贝弗利说了类似:“我入队以后，杰克是队里唯一的直男。“但是你知道的，你不总是在队里。所以我不确定你是否在队里。可以这么说。”</p><p>  阿拉娜噗嗤一笑。</p><p>  “你真不圆滑，”她无奈地咯咯笑着说。</p><p>  “我没有这个属性，”威尔难为情地说。“救救我，我在挣扎。”</p><p>  “总而言之，我是团队的一员，但贝弗利没有任何理由知道这一点。”</p><p>  “她比你想象的更善于观察。”</p><p>  “很明显。”他们朝对方咧嘴笑了一会儿，两人都陷入了固有的愚蠢谈话模式中。“好吧，”阿拉娜说着站了起来，“我答应过不会占用你太多时间的，而且我知道你有个很重要的约会要赴，所以我想我该告辞了。”</p><p>  威尔露齿笑着，以一种他们从未在一起体验过的随和方式。</p><p>  “你是留在这里，还是回家?”</p><p>  “噢，你付不了让我在这儿闲荡，让杰克在这儿跺脚的补偿。”</p><p>  “那我们还是一起出去吧。”</p><p>  威尔抓起他的空公文包，锁上了办公室的门，阿拉娜心想：是啊，威尔会没事的。</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>  “你在最近的一次作案中猜出什么信息了吗?”有一次威尔坐在餐桌旁时，汉尼拔问道。</p><p>  威尔用盘子里的酱汁沾上了猪肉，然后纠结着如何回答。</p><p>  “杰克认为这是对受害者的某种批判，某种能给我们提供动机的东西。”如果杰克是对的，那将是相当大的胜利——到目前为止，除了米里亚姆·拉斯和弗莱迪·劳兹的很清楚之外，还没有任何明显的杀人动机。</p><p>  (不过他是错的，威尔对此深信不疑。)</p><p>  汉尼拔歪着头。“我没有征求杰克的意见。”</p><p>  威尔咬了一口，慢吞吞地嚼着，慢吞吞地吞着。</p><p>  “我不知道。”</p><p>  出于某种原因，承认自己无知——失败——与其让汉尼拔痛苦威尔宁愿选择说和面对杰克时一样的话。</p><p>  “你会的。”</p><p>  汉尼拔声音里的自信把威尔的注意力从盘子上转移到汉尼拔身上。</p><p>  汉尼拔笑了，威尔也无助地回以微笑。</p><p> </p><p>——————————————</p><p> </p><p>  “你睡得怎么样?”</p><p>  贝迪莉娅问这个问题时，用的是她问所有主要问题时那种温和、平和的语气，但这一次，她的问题让威尔顿了一下。</p><p>  “实际上更好了，”威尔说，回想过去的几周。</p><p>  “你看起来，”贝迪莉娅说，“更警觉。甚至比几个月前还清醒，可你似乎对我的问题感到惊讶。”</p><p>  “我……我想我一瞬间没有注意到你的发问?”</p><p>  那应该是不可能的，然而……</p><p>  “你上次做噩梦是什么时候?”</p><p>  威尔翻阅过去几天，几周的记忆。“也许……”他摇摇头，耸耸肩，“我不知道，两三个星期以前?”</p><p>  他做了一些奇怪的梦——不完全是噩梦，但也不算是正常的。雄鹿——当然，总是那只鹿——但那里也有一个长着鹿角的黑色人形。总是在一旁观看。等待，等待未知的东西。这个形象应该是可怕的，但不知何故又不让他畏惧。威胁就在那里。威尔通过眼角的余光扫视到那个鹿角人，他知道这是危险的。有恶意的。但并不是对威尔的恶意。</p><p>  (威尔也知道，在内心深处，这个形象是他对切萨皮克开膛手的心理暗示。他在开膛手作案后梦见了它，他在追捕杰克的白鲸时，在脑海中看到了那个影子。他还没有准备好向贝迪莉亚承认，他觉得和这个鹿角人在一起很安全，好像这对他没有任何伤害。这本应该是对他的伤害。它必须是。然而，威尔的潜意识还没有把他引向正道。）</p><p>  贝迪莉亚扬起眉毛。她可能知道他没有说出全部真相，但太糟糕了——有些事情威尔需要保密。有些事情，威尔不愿与人分享，因为他还得给它们起个名字。公允起见，他不得不承认，他对他所遇到过的最危险的人之一有着近乎病态的依恋。</p><p>  “这是件好事，对吧?”威尔挑衅地问。</p><p>  “当然，”贝迪莉娅说。“虽然你自己都没有注意到做噩梦的时间，这一点很奇怪。”</p><p>  “我想我是被分心了。”</p><p>  “因为工作，还是更多的私人问题?”</p><p>  “…...私人问题。“他说，但他看得出贝迪莉亚并不完全相信他。</p><p>  ”所以有一些事情可以让你把注意力从工作上转移开。也许是你的潜意识，除了你的意识之外。”</p><p>  威尔用指尖轻敲扶手。“那么，这是否意味着我是对的?”</p><p>  贝迪莉亚扬起头。“哪方面是对的?”</p><p>  “以前，当我……单身的时候。”他们仍然没有直接谈论他和汉尼拔是如何走到一起的。“我说过，我认为谈恋爱会帮助我……应付困难的局面，或者随便你怎么叫。”</p><p>  “不要让自己陷入一种虚假的安全感。她说:“你似乎对自己的精神状态相当自大。你是否真的学会了更好的应对机制，还是只是依赖于外界的认可?”</p><p>  “我没有……”威尔结结巴巴地说，“被认可。”</p><p>  “是吗?”</p><p>  威尔用手指轻敲膝盖。“即使我被认可了，这之间有关系吗?这是与专注度有关的，对吧?关于安全，关于接受。我找到了一个接受我本来面目的人，而且……”威尔叹了口气，话还没说完就泄气了。“我想现在我睡得更好了。”</p><p>  贝迪莉娅以沉默回应，一拍，两拍，三拍。</p><p>  “你是被你的伴侣认可，还是被你的杀手认可?”贝迪莉亚问道。</p><p>  威尔的眼睛紧盯着她。</p><p>  “别回答，”她看着钟说。他们的时间到了。“好好想想。”</p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>  “你曾经后悔过吗?”威尔问道。</p><p>  威尔翻看日历好几个星期了，今天这个日子以不可阻挡的缓慢和仿佛眨眼即逝的速度逼近。他想今天请一天假。他想躲起来，和他的狗还有一瓶威士忌。他甚至想过和贝迪莉娅进行一次特殊的约谈，尽管这可能是最健康的选择，也是最没有吸引力的。看望汉尼拔这个选择处于一个快乐的中间地带——并不孤独，但也不病态。</p><p>  威尔认为自己在过去的一年里掌握了更好的应对机制。</p><p>  “没有,”汉尼拔说。</p><p>  威尔在整个晚餐期间都很安静，所以汉尼拔很有风度地独自把谈话从开胃菜一直维持到现在——坐在那里喝着餐后饮料的时间。威尔不知道汉尼拔是否知道今天这个日期。它的意义。不知道自己是否想解释，尽管威尔可能应该解释。威尔知道，沟通是成功的人际关系中最重要的因素，但不知何故他无法强迫自己开口。</p><p>  “从来没有?”</p><p>  “后悔是无用的。一件事一旦做了，就无法挽回。沉湎于不能改变的过去对心智没有好处。我最好把时间花在安排一个更有意义的未来上。”</p><p>  “我无法想象那样的生活方式，”威尔说。“我满脑子都是遗憾。”</p><p>  威尔知道，在他的一生中，有很多事情他本可以做得更好，而在BAU的工作让这种倾向变得更加严重。他的每一个工作日都是生死攸关的。如果他搞砸了侧写，就会有人死。如果他行动太慢，就会有人丧命。即使他行动得够快，有时人们还是会死去。许多责任，许多遗憾。他挽救了局面的那些案子，并没有成功地抵消他本可以做得更好的案子。</p><p>  “我很少后悔我的行为，”汉尼拔说，“但当我后悔的时候，我会做一个非常简单的练习来释放这些情绪。我拿起一个茶杯，一个既漂亮又脆弱的茶杯，我让它掉在地上，摔得粉碎。然后，我为我所做的事感到后悔——破坏了一个美好的东西。我等待着这个遗憾让茶杯的碎片重新凝聚在一起。当这不起作用的时候，我就把遗憾的碎片一扫而空，把它们丢掉，让自己的头脑摆脱它们的影响。”</p><p>  威尔可以在脑海里看到——汉尼拔的手松开了一些华丽而脆弱的东西。瓷器慢慢地掉到地上，碎成了成十上百的瓷片。</p><p>  “内心的情感比这更复杂。”</p><p>  汉尼拔承认:“除非你允许他们这样复杂。与其让情绪控制自己，不如控制自己的情绪，不是更好吗?”</p><p>  威尔耸了耸肩。想要控制他的情绪，似乎更像是在每天最好的时光里套索一头猛冲的公牛。</p><p>  “是关于阿比盖尔·霍布斯吗?”</p><p>  威尔点了点头。有时，汉尼拔读Tattlecrime的事实会刺激威尔暴露出来的神经。有时，犹如天赐一般，汉尼拔总是知道威尔工作生活的细节而不告知他。</p><p>  “加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯一年前的今天去世了，”威尔最后说。“从今天开始，阿比盖尔已经昏迷了一年。”</p><p>  “这让你有什么感觉?”</p><p>  “负罪感。”</p><p>  “因为你没能救她而内疚?”</p><p>  “内疚，因为我觉得是我杀了她。”</p><p>  “她还有可能醒来。”</p><p>  “可能。”</p><p>  有些日子里，威尔希望阿比盖尔睁开眼睛，就像什么奇怪的事情都没有发生过一样。她将去上大学，摆脱她父亲可怕的阴影。她可以摆脱将永远玷污她家族名声的阴霾。其他的日子里，威尔希望她的眼睛永远闭着。她永远不会被联邦调查局审问，她永远不用在杰克的怀疑面前为她自己辩护。</p><p>  “加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯爱他的女儿胜过一切，”威尔最后说。“杀了她却不纪念她，那就是谋杀。”</p><p>  这个事实是那天最明显的特征。是威尔脑海中反复出现的细节，就像河底的石头一样光滑。他从各个角度接近它——从每个方向、每个动机、每个真相考虑它。这让他夜不能寐。给予他的噩梦。改变了他对这个案子的看法，霍布斯，阿比盖尔。长时间审视这个真理只会得到一个结果。只有一个动机，只有一个理由。</p><p>  威尔从未向任何人承认过这一事实，即使是贝迪莉亚，也并不是很想与她讲述。</p><p>  但是。</p><p>  他发现自己想和汉尼拔一起分担这个负担。让汉尼拔承担一些他的重量。</p><p>  ”然而，他却在联邦调查局找上门时割断了她的喉咙。是什么驱使他做这样的事?恐慌?”</p><p>  威尔摇了摇头。“爱,”他说。“永远的爱。”</p><p>  “那为什么要这样做呢?”</p><p>  威尔一直在否认，一直否认，否认。对杰克，对阿拉娜，对媒体。每当有人问起阿比盖尔是否参与，威尔总是说阁楼上的雅各布·霍布斯是单独行动的。独自狩猎。威尔会一直这么说，希望阿比盖尔能醒过来。这是他唯一能做的来保护她的事。</p><p>  “阿比盖尔和她父亲一起狩猎。”鹿，但威尔相信汉尼拔明白他仍然不说出口的未竟之语。“他想杀了她，因为这是他唯一能保护她的方法。”</p><p>  “从杰克的手中。”</p><p>  威尔点了一下头。</p><p>  “我的共情离雅各布·霍布斯太近了。”看，霍布斯说，看见了吗?“从那以后，我就再也没这么做过。我不知道为什么我不能保持距离。不能……把我自己从他身边拉开。”</p><p>  “霍布斯是你杀死的第一个人吗?”</p><p>  “唯一一个。”</p><p>  “你觉得杀了他是有罪的吗?”</p><p>  威尔摇了摇头。终于，一个简单的问题。</p><p>  “不。杀了他感觉……很好。感觉是正确的。我为没能救阿比盖尔而感到内疚。”另一个真相——更黑暗、更险恶的真相——在威尔的字里行间凝结。“我也为没能杀死她而感到内疚。”</p><p>  汉尼拔沉默了很长一段时间，但他的沉默并不带有评判的意味。他似乎在思考自己该如何回应。也在考虑到威尔是否准备好听他接下来要说什么。</p><p>  “你认为这种内疚感有一部分是由于工作没有完成造成的吗?”</p><p>  威尔需要一点时间来理解汉尼拔真正想问的问题。汉尼拔真正的问题，他也不会直接挑明的问题是，杀死阿比盖尔是否会让他感觉好一些，让他能够把整件事抛到脑后。威尔几乎要退缩，条件反射，但他控制住了冲动。汉尼拔只是随便问问。没有评判，没有责难。威尔也许应该对这个问题给予应有的，真诚的考虑。</p><p>  “不,”威尔说。“我不希望阿比盖尔死去。如果她明天醒来，我想……”威尔的声音越来越小，构建着他最疯狂的幻想。“我想带她从这一切中抽身。保护她不受杰克伤害。带她去缅因州那样的地方，偏远的地方。教她怎么钓鱼。”</p><p>  “你想成为加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯所没有成为的父亲。”</p><p>  “是的，我想是的。”</p><p>  威尔的幻想听起来很合理，汉尼拔如是说。</p><p>  “你想把她带到安全的地方，即使你知道她是一个连环杀手。”</p><p>  威尔可以否认这一指控，就像其他任何时候有人胆敢在他面前这么说一样。他可以，但他不会。因为这是汉尼拔。这并非说汉尼拔会告发他，也并非说阿比盖尔会告发他——对于一个昏迷的青少年来说，什么都做不到，她每天醒来的可能性越来越小。</p><p>  “我不在乎这个。”</p><p>  威尔偷偷瞥了一眼汉尼拔，不确定他会如何接受威尔的揭露，但汉尼拔的表情是不可读的。然后,汉尼拔站了起来。转瞬即逝的一瞬间，威尔觉得对方是厌恶的、恐惧的——但事实并非如此。汉尼拔穿过房间，从一个柜子里拿出一样东西，然后回到威尔身边。汉尼拔把一个黑盒子放在威尔的腿上，示意他打开它。威尔小心翼翼地打开茶具的盖子，里面是一套精致漂亮的茶具，四个茶杯和一个小茶壶。陶瓷表面是哑光的黑色，明显是手工制作的，上面有着日本红墨书法手绘。</p><p> “情感很少是合乎逻辑的，即使它们可以有符合逻辑的感觉。” 汉尼拔说:“它们往往是反动的、不受控制的、有害的。人们必须学习的最困难的课程之一是区分那些有助于塑造他们的感觉，而不是那些阻碍发展的感觉。“汉尼拔点出，“让阿比盖尔醒来不是你力所能及的事，”但反过来说，威尔有能力确保她永远不醒来，“所以你唯一可行的方法就是罢手。视觉效果会有所帮助。身体的动作也可以，一个带走消极情绪并消除它的动作，也是可以的。”</p><p>  “汉尼拔....威尔用手指摸了摸杯子。它们光滑,小巧。他可以很轻易地拿起一个放在手掌里。“我不能接受这个。”</p><p>  “我坚持。”</p><p>  威尔摇了摇头。“这些东西太好了，不能摔坏。如果我想……这样做，我可以买一些便宜的——”</p><p>  “买便宜的物件会让你对阿比盖尔的感情蒙上污点，也会破坏锻炼的目的。珍贵的物品，换来的是珍贵的遗憾。你不愿意打破它们，这个心愿反而让它们更适合这个用途。把你的茶杯砸了，威尔。”</p><p>  威尔咬了咬嘴唇，又低头看了看茶具。令他恐惧的是，他的视线开始被泪水模糊，所以他闭上了眼睛——他不想让汉尼拔看到，知道，在他最疯狂的时候解决威尔的问题。</p><p>  “威尔，”汉尼拔轻声说。他深吸一口气，显然张口欲语了，然后又必须重新考虑自己要说什么，因为汉尼拔什么也没说出口。他伸出一只手臂搂住威尔的背，两人默默地坐了一会儿。</p><p>  威尔不确定，这也不在汉尼拔的能力范围之内的事实是否会让他感觉更好，或者更糟。</p><p>  ”放弃你的遗憾并不意味着放弃阿比盖尔。你遗憾的是你自己的行为;你做了的，还有你没做的。隔绝你的创伤不会从你的脑海中抹去阿比盖尔，也肯定不会消除你对她的感情。”</p><p>  威尔点点头，仍然哽咽得说不出话来。</p><p>  汉尼拔说:“缅因州离这里并不远，杰克·克劳福德鞭长可及。”这句话太出人意料了，威尔望着汉尼拔，既困惑又怀疑。他不知道自己脸上是什么表情，但不管怎样，这让汉尼拔笑了。“如果阿比盖尔醒了，逃到缅因州也无法保护她不被杰克发现，”汉尼拔解释道。“爱尔兰在地理环境上非常相似，并且完全不受杰克的管辖。”</p><p>  威尔张开嘴，又合上。</p><p>  “爱尔兰有引渡政策，但这要求杰克需要有确凿的证据证明，阿比盖尔在毫无疑义的情况下犯下了罪行，这对他来说相当困难。许多没有死刑国家的公民不会被引渡到有死刑的国家。”威尔眨眼。“不过爱尔兰的森林并不像缅因州那么多，”他说，听起来有点荒谬。”用于——狩猎的话。”</p><p>  “那就去东欧吧，”汉尼拔继续说道，泰然自若。“我的青春是在荒野和古老的森林中奔跑度过的。我们可以带阿比盖尔去。”</p><p>  我们。</p><p>  威尔靠在汉尼拔的怀里。我们。汉尼拔不会真想带着一个连环杀手去欧洲吧?也许他只是在逗威尔开心，想让威尔好受点。</p><p>  (威尔一想到这个念头就打消了。汉尼拔不幽默。如果他不是那个意思的话，他就不会说这话。）</p><p>  “你相信我吗?”汉尼拔问道。</p><p>  威尔点了点头，结果这动作更像是在蹭汉尼拔的肩膀。</p><p>  “如果阿比盖尔醒了，如果她愿意离开，我可以安排一切。你能让我替你承受这个负担吗?”</p><p>  威尔想了想，认真地想了。如果阿比盖尔醒来，杰克会质问她，怀疑她……他们不能坐国际航班。他们需要假的护照，安全的交通工具，一旦他们在相对不显眼的地方着陆，就能真正逃到某个地方。威尔从不费心为他的幻想绘制交通地图，除了开车，因为这一直只是:一个幻想。老实说，他根本不知道怎样把一个被通缉的杀人犯偷运出境，威尔也不相信汉尼拔会这么做。</p><p>  但如果汉尼拔说他能，那他就能。如果汉尼拔说他会，那他就会。汉尼拔不会为了让威尔好过而做出虚假的承诺。</p><p>  (威尔不知道这是否让自己感觉好受些。)</p><p>  “好,”。他清了清嗓子，又试了一次。“好的，如果——你可以。”</p><p>  “谢谢，”汉尼拔说着，在威尔的头顶上吻了一下。“在这期间，除非她醒来……”汉尼拔轻敲那套被遗忘的茶具，它依然平放在威尔的腿上。“你为她做了你力所能及的一切，你也为她做了你所能想象的一切。现在剩下的就是放手了。”</p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>  威尔打碎了他的茶杯，感觉好多了。</p><p> </p><p>————————————</p><p> </p><p>  一天晚上，汉尼拔出乎意料地说:“我很担心你的健康。”</p><p>  威尔皱眉。“精神上的，还是身体的?”</p><p>  威尔在开膛手的第三个猎物被杀后的几天里一直处于高度戒备状态，但汉尼拔是对的——不管他有什么精神问题，只要好好休息一晚，问题就会自行解决。奇怪的是，从那以后他感觉很好。也许是因为他比以前睡得更好了，或者是他和汉尼拔一起吃得更好了。也可能是改善工作与生活的平衡，这是健康专家们经常谈论的话题。</p><p>  “都有”,汉尼拔说。“精神紧张通常表现为身体症状，而压力过大是免疫反应降低的常见原因。你把自己累坏了。如果你再生病，我都不会感到惊讶。”</p><p>  威尔回想起过去的几周，好吧，他可以从汉尼拔的角度看出来，他一直很忙。随着切萨皮克开膛手再次杀人，威尔为BAU工作了有史以来最长的时间——但汉尼拔没有看到的是，在威尔遇见他之前这份工作有多糟糕。威尔生病的时候，除了调查局和他的狗外，他的生活一无所有。</p><p>  即使每天工作12个小时，一次性工作好几天，威尔也从未感到如此有活力。从未有过如此真切的感受。</p><p>  “我真的没有太多的选择，”威尔说，转过头去，无法用语言表达。你该如何告诉一个人，追捕像切萨皮克开膛手这样的杀手是一件令人兴奋的事?几乎像一个荣誉?</p><p>  威尔知道这听起来很疯狂。</p><p>  威尔知道，不管用什么理智标准来衡量，他都应该被这个案子弄得筋疲力尽，对开膛手感到恐惧。事实上，他既没抱怨他和汉尼拔的生活，也没埋怨开膛手，或者两者兼而报以不满。</p><p>  “你当然知道。你可以选择繁重的工作量，也可以选择减轻工作量。”</p><p>  威尔并不认为汉尼拔嫉妒他在工作上花费的时间——无论如何，汉尼拔并不是真的嫉妒，他总是以自己的方式支持威尔的工作。</p><p>  也许…也许汉尼拔说的有道理。威尔在狩猎阵地上花了很多时间，和杰克一起，追踪线索，试图得出结论。威尔确实花了一整天的时间在家里踱来踱去，试图把小报记者和坚韧联系起来，揪着头发，试图理解开膛手的信息。</p><p>  威尔还没有准备好和汉尼拔坦白地谈论开膛手的事。不是现在，也许永远不会。</p><p>  也许开膛手想让你慌张，贝迪莉亚说过，威尔不禁担心她是对的。</p><p>  “如果我给自己放假，人们就会死去，”威尔耸耸肩说，仿佛利他主义是他的动力，“那将是我的错。所以这个选择并不像看起来的那么无害。”</p><p>  “那是杰克·克劳福德会说的话。告诉我，威尔，那个没能在鸣枪前跳出来伸张正义的人是不是该为枪击事件负责?”</p><p>  威尔翻着白眼。“那是不同的。”</p><p>  “是吗?你所做的工作让你付出了巨大的个人代价——试图否认这一点毫无意义。”</p><p>  威尔并没有试图否认这一点。无法否认。</p><p>  在威尔的沉默中，汉尼拔继续说道:“你不需要把自己扔到这个国家的每一把剑上。在你开始为BAU工作之前，他们就已经可以抓住杀手，在你离开后，他们还会继续这么做。杰克·克劳福德表现得好像你是唯一有能力拯救生命的人，因为他知道内疚和责任是操纵你做他想做的事情的最好方法。告诉我，杰克·克劳福特在BAU工作多久了?”</p><p>  “我想大概二十年吧，”威尔说。</p><p>  “你有多久了?”</p><p>  “…...一年多一点。”</p><p>  “在你不为杰克·克劳福德工作的十九年里，他抓了多少杀人犯?”</p><p>  威尔的沉默是他的回答。</p><p>  “我无意贬低你的工作，也无意贬低你的成就。我只是想指出杰克·克劳福德利用无辜受害者作为威胁让你听他使唤。你为BAU提供咨询只是帮了他一个忙。他只能从你的时间中索取你愿意给予的东西。”</p><p>  “我会考虑的，”威尔说。</p><p> </p><p>——————————</p><p> </p><p>  “有时候，”威尔告诉贝迪莉亚，“我每天都要面对黑暗，我觉得自己不值得拥有美好的事物。”</p><p>  “汉尼拔不是个美好的事物，”贝迪莉亚说。</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>最后一句：汉尼拔不是个好东西。杜医生一针见血，看得透彻。</p><p>小剧场：<br/>憨尼拔：这一套华丽丽的杯具都给你，使劲摔，使劲作，使劲败家！<br/>薇儿：*哽咽*</p><p>#破茶杯破摔夫夫#</p><p>①因为这道题译者会答，所以就自己上阵科普了，汉尼拔的餐厅挂着一幅名叫《丽达与天鹅》的画，与达芬奇那幅油画版本不同，这幅画中的女子阴户大张，接受化为天鹅的宙斯的雨露，很多同人文里其实都有借汉尼拔的食客（比如杰克）之口吐槽过这幅挂在餐厅里的过于露骨的画。由此可见在本文中，餐厅是拔杯的绝佳性爱场所。</p><p>②泰特斯·安德洛尼克斯，是英国剧作家威廉·莎士比亚创作的戏剧，是一部悲剧，首次出版于1594年。</p><p>该剧讲述一个如花似玉的名门闺秀拉维妮娅遭到令人发指的摧残，父亲泰特斯以牙还牙，于是有了令人同样心惊的人肉宴。（来自百度百科）</p><p>巧的是我在百度的时候发现安东尼霍普金斯（沉默的羔羊汉尼拔）出演过这部戏剧的主角泰特斯，不知道这是巧合还是作者故意为之了</p><p>③美洲石竹的英文是sweet william，而威尔的全名就是william，又是老汉的变相表白。</p><p>④美国抽象派画家马克·罗斯科1903—1970）生于俄国，十岁时移居美国，曾在纽约艺术学生联合学院学习，师从于马克斯·韦伯。他最初的艺术是现实主义的，后尝试过表现主义、超现实主义的方法。以后，他逐渐抛弃具体的形式，于40年代末形成了自己完全抽象的色域绘画风格。（百度百科）</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>①原句Shit or get off the pot：要么拉屎，要么戒酒。</p><p>②儿童诗《Masks》<br/>She had blue skin. 她是蓝色皮肤，<br/>And so did he. 他也是。<br/>He kept it hid 他郑重藏起，<br/>And so did she. 她也是。<br/>They searched for blue 她寻那蓝色，<br/>Their whole life through, 他也是。<br/>Then passed right by – 他过而不见--<br/>And never knew. 她也是。</p><p>知乎上还有一个中国风的翻译版本：https://www.zhihu.com/question/27739813</p><p>她有爱<br/>他亦复<br/>他不言<br/>她亦故<br/>兀自寻找<br/>终身暮</p><p>③很显然，这里指的是童话故事《糖果屋》里的情节</p><p>④原句：You never struck me as a trekkie不知道有没有翻错</p><p>⑤弗雷迪.劳兹的网络专栏</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>